EDGPC OVA: ¡Aventura en el Paraíso de los Dragones!
by Silvercutetamer
Summary: Las Pretty Cure Cosmos son invitadas por Airu y Mirai al aniversario de Dreams Cake, un esperado encuentro por una pequeña niña llamada Ryuko ocurre, todo es felicidad y alegría en el Paraíso de los Dragones hasta que las Pretty Cure llegan, porque en este lugar, no son recibidas sin hostilidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso importante:**

-"¡Rucchi!"-aparece Lucy en frente de la pantalla-"¿Les di un susto, a que sí-rucchi?"

-"Díganle que si para que no se sienta mal"-les murmuro a todos

-"¿Dijiste algo-rucchi?"-los ojos de Lucy empiezan a ponerse llorosos

-"¿Ehh? Yo…nada e.e"

-"¡Mentira-rucchi! ¡Dijiste algo malo sobre mí-rucchi!"-y empieza su pataleo

-"¡Mira que la hiciste llorar-dodi! ¡Ojalá se calle antes de que empiece el episodio-dodi!"-me regaña el perro Doggy

-"Si, sí, señor guía de las estrellas"-me llevo a Lucy como un bebe-"Perro pordiosero…"-murmuro

-"¡Hola a todos, yo soy Doggy-dodi! ¡El guía de las estrellas y ayudante de las Pretty Cure Cosmos-dodi!"-dice orgulloso colocándose en pose de superman

-"¡Deja de presumir y di el mensaje!"-le gritan Sparkly y Glittery desde atrás

-"¡Ah, sí!"-se coloca en posición-"Damas, caballeros, niños y niñas, se les informa que este episodio especial tiene un contenido sangriento-dodi"

-"Si no están acostumbrados a estos temas, por favor, absténganse de leer-teri"-dice Glittery

-"De lo contrario ¡Disfruten del show-kuri!"-dice Sparkly, Lucy salta hacia al frente mirándolos

-"**Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure: ¡Aventura en el paraíso de los dragones!**"

-"¡Comienza ya!"-dicen todos los demás.

{Sountrack de fondo: Alarm Bell de Hiroyuki Sawano}

En un pasadizo oscuro, un elegante muchacho de cabello color negro y ojos naranjas con lentes de encaje rojo y un traje de color púrpura-fucsia caminaba dejando eco en sus pasos, mientras se aproximaba hasta un sala, donde algo más negro que el hollín expulsaba llamas fucsias de su nariz, la puerta se abrió lentamente frente a el muchacho:

-"¿A qué se debe tu llegada, Asmod?"-dijo el ser negro con su siniestra voz

-"Yamiryuu, ya ha pasado un año, la puerta hacia el Paraíso de la Realidad se abrirá en un par de horas"-avisó el muchacho con voz calmada mientras miraba firme al ser

-"¿Un año ya? Parece como si fuera ayer que me apoderé de la mitad de estas tierras"-dijo el ser negro mientras movía la cola hipnóticamente-"¿Ya está todo listo?"

-"Si, Beelzeb, Lilinth y yo, nos encargaremos de cazar a todos los dragones que quedan y usted pueda ir al Paraíso de la Realidad"

-"Entonces ¡Partan ya!"

-"¡Sí!"-luego de que Asmod se fuera de su sala, Yamiryuu continuaba expulsando su llama y dijo:

-"Un año…"-susurró-"¿Lo ves Cure Blaze? ¡No hay nadie…"-luego abrió sus ojos fucsias con llamas negras muy abiertamente terminando la frase-"…Que me detenga ahora!"

{Fin del OST}

{Opening: Rolling Star por YUI}

**OVA 01:**

**La Chica que susurra a los Dragones**

-"¡Que guay!"-exclamó Sylvia Black mientras ella, sus compañeras y Doggy estaban en los puestos de la heladería de Eric-"Aniversario significa fiesta y fiesta significa ¡Toneladas y toneladas de postres!"-dijo motivada y llena de felicidad

-"Es muy cortés de Airu-san invitarnos a ir"-dijo Elyon

-"Si, últimamente hemos tenido tantas batallas con las Shadow Pretty Cure que ya nos hacía falta un descanso"-dijo Clara

-"Si por descanso te refieres a que Sylvia coma hasta estallar, creo que hemos estado de vacaciones todo este tiempo"-dijo Jack en burla de ella haciendo que ella le mirase furtivamente

-"¿Qué dices? Escúchame bien, Jack, nadie, nadie se mete entre los dulces y yo porque le daría una tunda de lo más dolorosa, eso va para ti también que te mantienes molestando y más te vale parar porque o si no, no te llevaremos con nosotras allá y te perderás de todos los deliciosos dulces que cocina la madre de Airu…"-decía todo esto mientras que Jack solo la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes

-"¡Sylvia, para ya!"-exclamaron Clara y Bibiana al mismo tiempo ya que el chico obviamente no la detendría e inmediato calló –"No entiendo porque nunca la interrumpes"

-"Porque me resulta gracioso" – rio el chico mientras Sylvia le echaba una mirada asesina

-"Yo también quiero comer esos dulces-dodi, la vez pasada entre Sylvia y Erika se los comieron todos-dodi"-dijo Doggy quejándose

-"No te preocupes, no puede haber algo que no ame la preciosa más que a mi"-dijo Jack convencido-"Podrás comer todos los dulces que quieras mientras la distraigo"

-"En tus sueños, la comida es lo más importante, lo digo en serio"-dijo Sylvia dejando descorazonado al pobre Jack – "Y deja de decirme preciosa"

-"No era necesaria tanta maldad, preciosa…"

-"Solo espero que no pase nada malo…"-dijo Bibiana bebiendo un refresco mientras leía un libro sobre leyendas de dragones.

Al día siguiente…

En Miraitoai, docenas y centenas de personas se reunían en los alrededores cerca de la Pastelería Dreams Cake:

-"¡Todos, gracias por venir hoy a celebrar el aniversario de nuestra pastelería!"-dijo Minako en el micrófono-"¡No sean tímidos y coman de nuestros más exquisitos manjares!"-al decir esto, la gente gritó de emoción y se dirigía a las mesas ordenadamente probando todo lo que se encontraban

-"Gracias por venir, aquí tiene"-dijo Airu dando a una niña pequeña un cupcake cielo

-"¡Gracias, onee-chan!"-dijo la niña despidiéndose

-"Oye, Airu ¿Por cuánto tendremos que hacer esto?"-le preguntó Mirai

-"No te preocupes, solo será un rato"-dijo Airu alegremente-"Luego podremos ir con Sylvia-chan y las demás…"

-"Ojalá, no quiero tener que hacer esto todo el día"

-"Vamos, Mirai-chan ¿No te parece mejor ver a todos felices?"-dijo Airu mostrándole los alrededores

-"Yo prefiero la tranquilidad que esto…"

-"Todo está tranquilo, además, no creo que te agrade que vengan Lǎohǔ y las demás bestias a atacar ahora ¿verdad?"-Mirai vio a todos alrededor y sonrió

-"Si, tienes razón, no puedo perdonar a aquellos que dejan su felicidad pero mucho menos a esos monstruos que vienen a arrebatársela a la gente"

-"¡Así se habla-rucchi!"-dijo Lucy subiéndose a su hombro

-"Lucy… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Verás…"-antes de decir algo más, se escuchó alguien gritando:

-"¡Ahhh! ¡Pasteles de chocolate y galleta con forma de luna, turrones de maní achocolatado, mousse de fresa!"-exclamaba Sylvia al ver lo que estaba en los puestos-"¡Este lugar es el paraíso!"

-"¡Sylvia, ya deja de hacer eso nos pones en vergüenza!"-le dijo Bibiana

-"Pero, Bibi, debes probar estos"-dijo dándole a esta un pastelillo con relleno de mora en la boca

-"Que delicia…Y me llamo Bibiana…"-dijo Bibiana al saborear el dulce y a la vez amargo sabor del pastelillo mientras las demás las veían algo avergonzados por la muchedumbre alrededor

\- "Hasta Bibiana llama la atención hoy" – rio Elyon

\- "No se las puede sacar a ningún sitio" – murmuró Clara (_No sé porque eso me sonó a mascota_)

-"Ahh…veo que ya llegaron…"-dijo Airu al ver la escena, luego Sylvia detectó el delicioso aroma de los pastelillos rellenos de chocolate en la mesa de Airu y casi como un rayo se fue hasta allí:

-"¡Si, aquí están!"-dijo con brillos en los ojos y casi babeando-"¡Pues a comer!"

-"Veo que te encantaron los pastelillos, Sylvia-chan"-dijo alguien frente a ella y la volteó a ver:

-"Si…son deliciosos…"-dijo mientras comía algunos, luego vio que era Airu y casi se ahoga al tratar de saludarla:

-"¡Ahh! ¡Sylvia-chan!"-dijo buscando algo que darle para beber-"Toma"

-"Ahh…me has salvado…"-dijo Sylvia después de casi ahogarse

-"Eso te pasa por comer tan rápido ¿Qué no ves que comer rápido te hinchará el estómago y te dará indigestión?"-le dijo Clara

-"Claro que no, yo tengo un estomago de acero, mi querida Clara"-dijo Sylvia con pecho al frente orgullosa

-"No creo yo que eso sea posible…"-dijo Elyon algo insegura

-"¡Airu! ¡Mirai-chan!"-dijo Minako dirigiéndose a ellas-"Ahh, veo que sus amigas llegaron"

-"Si, son de Ciudad Dipper"-contestó Airu

-"Es un placer"-dijeron ellos al conocer a Minako

-"El placer es nuestro, espero que disfruten de la celebración"-dijo Minako-"Y ustedes dos, pueden descansar"

-"¡Sí!"-dijeron Mirai y Airu.

Mientras iban de camino a la pastelería, veían muchos puestos de comida con todo tipo de dulces:

-"Oye ¿Todos los dulces son gratis?"-preguntó Elyon

-"Si, de aquí hasta que acabe el día"-dijo Airu

-"¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces no estarían derrochando mucho dinero?"-preguntó Clara

-"Mi madre es de una familia millonaria, además, el ser la pastelería más famosa de la región trae sus beneficios, esto es solo una promoción"-explicó

-"V-Vaya que les encanta gastar dinero…"-dijo Bibiana

-"Está bien, a mamá no le importa mucho con tal de que todos lo disfruten y sigan viniendo"-dijo Airu sonriendo

-"Ustedes también deberían aprovechar"-dijo Mirai

-"¡Ya estoy en ello!"-dijo Sylvia en el puesto de churros

-"Ahhh…esta Sylvia, no cambia"-dijo Clara y las otras tres fueron a comer algunos dulces que les llamaron la atención

-"¡Yo también quiero-rucchi!"-dijo Lucy flotando a un puesto siendo seguida por Mirai quien la regañaba por el camino dejando solos a Airu y Jack

-"Tu… ¿Eres el novio de Sylvia-chan verdad?"-preguntó Airu a él

-"Puede que a ella le cueste admitirlo, pero si, salimos"

-"¿Y a qué se debe la pregunta? ¿Estás coqueteándome?"-dijo con una voz muy relajada haciendo que Airu se riera de él-"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?"

-"Eres muy simpático, Jack-kun"-dijo mientras sonreía-"De alguna manera, eres muy parecido a…"-al recordar a esa persona se quedó cabizbaja

-"¿A…?"

-"No, nadie"-dijo Airu levantándose queriendo ocultar algo, luego tomó un pastelillo de chocolate persa-"Deberías comer uno, son los más deliciosos"

-"¿Lo asegura la experta?"

-"Pues si…"-dijo Airu nerviosa, si supiera como cocinaba ella

-"No pierdo nada…"-dijo Jack probándolo-"Está delicioso…"

-"¿Ves?"-pero el aura de felicidad alrededor de ambos se vio interrumpida por un llamado:

-"¡Mii-chan!"-la llamó Yuu al acercarse felizmente a ella, hasta que vio a Jack

-"Ah, Yuu-kun, tu también viniste a la celebración, que bien"-dijo Airu saludándolo pero luego vio a este comportarse extraño-"¿Sucede algo?"

-"Este tipo es demasiado atractivo y está cerca de Mii-chan, tal vez…"-pensó y luego señaló a Jack exclamándole-"¿Estás intentando coquetear con ella verdad?"

-"¿Haa? ¿Pero qué te traes tú?"-preguntó Jack extrañado

-"Ahh, Yuu-kun, creo que lo estás malinterpre…"-intentó decirle Airu

-"¡Solo te advierto una cosa rubio teñido! ¡Mii-chan será mi esposa algún día!"-y se volteó a ella-"¿Verdad?"

-"Chico, tienes muchas ideas equivocadas en tu mente"-le dijo Jack – "Y mi color de pelo es natural"

-"¿Qué dices?"

-"Es cierto, Jack-kun es un amigo de una ciudad lejana y además él tiene novia"-le explicó Airu

-"¿Así que…es un casanova que quiere aprovecharse de ti? ¡Ahora si lo mato!"

-"Su novia también vino y está por allá"-dijo Airu señalando a Sylvia

-"Ehhh, ya veo…"-dijo al mirar a Sylvia al fondo

-"De todas maneras, gracias por preocuparte por mi"-le dijo Airu sonriendo haciendo que este se sonrojase y se sintiera en las nubes:

-"¡Yuu-kun eres un hombre maravilloso!"-decía en sus pensamientos

-"¿Yuu-kun?"-preguntó la verdadera Airu mirándolo mientras fantaseaba y llamando su atención

-"¡Ah, no es nada! ¡Bueno que disfruten de la ciudad, fue un gusto!"-dijo rápidamente tomando de la mano a Jack para saludarlo-"¡Me voy!"

-"¿Es tu novio?"-le preguntó Jack mientras lo veían irse

-"No"

-"¿Te gusta?"

-"Solo como amigo"

-"Ya veo por dónde va la cosa…"-dijo al saber detenidamente que Yuu estaba en la zona de amigos

-"Oigan ¿A qué Jack y Airu no están muy cerca?"-dijo Elyon mientras probaba un galleta con forma de flor

-"Si, casi parece que se divierten"-dijo Clara

-"Déjalo, al menos no me molesta a mi"-dijo Sylvia comiendo pasteles

-"Eso me suena a celos~"-dijeron ambas haciendo que ella se pusiera roja

-"Y más te vale, no hay chico con el que Airu no deje anonadado-merii"-dijo Mary apareciendo mientras se robaba uno de los pasteles de Sylvia

-"¡Oye, ese es mío!"-se quejó Sylvia

-"¿Se referirá al pastel o a Jack?" – le susurró Elyon a Clara

-"Si hablamos de nuestra Sylvia, el pastel"-contestó ella

-"Hay más en la mesa, no seas egoísta-merii"-dijo para luego metérselo en la boca completamente-"Delicioso…"

-"¿Acabas de decir que no hay ninguno?"-dijo Clara

-"¡Sí! Cada chico guapo se cruza con Airu, se enamora de ella, es como la miel que atrae a las abejas pero ella no lo sabe, es muy inocente-merii"

-"Demasiado, diría yo"-dijo Mirai

-"¡Chicos!"-dijo llamándolos mientras se acercaba-"Ahh, Mary ¿Qué haces fuera de la casa?"

-"¡Tenia hambre y se me acabaron los dulces que me diste-merii!"

-"¿Es una broma? ¡Era una canasta el doble de grande de tu cabeza!"-dijo Mirai

-"No, de verdad me lo comí todo-merii"

-"Ahh…eso me suena algo que Sylvia haría"-dijo Bibiana

-"A mí también"-dijeron Clara, Elyon y Doggy

-"¡Oigan! ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?"-se quejó Sylvia

-"¡Si, comer es felicidad-merii!"-dijo Mary molesta

-"Supongo que cada uno encuentra la felicidad de una forma distinta" – sonrió Elyon con una gota de sudor pasando por su mejilla

-"Bueno, bueno, mejor vamos a mi casa, tengo algo que mostrarles"-dijo Airu siendo seguida por las demás.

{Sountrack de fondo: First Town de Yuki Kajiura}

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lleno de montañas altas, un valle extenso y varias casas grandes con dragones volando por todas partes, una niña de unos nueve años de edad, con cabello castaño corto, ojos azules oscuro y vestido blanco perlado con mangas desde el antebrazo, con una piedra verde en medio del pecho corrió dentro de una casa exclamando:

-"¡Abuelo!"-y abrazó a un anciano dragón de color marrón con ojos verdes

-"Ahh, Ryuko-chan, hola"-dijo el viejo con su apacible voz

-"¡Ryuko, no me dejes atrás!"-dijo otro dragón más joven y pequeño de color azul pálido casi cristalino y ojos azules zafiro

-"Eso es porque eres muy lento, Zet-chan!"-dijo la niña y luego se volteó al anciano soltándolo-"¡Abuelo, ya se ha cumplido un año!"

-"Así es…"-dijo el anciano-"En un par de horas, la puerta se abrirá"

-"¡Qué bien!"-exclamó la niña alegremente

-"Oye ¿Cuál es tu insistencia por ir al paraíso de la Realidad? ¡Los humanos son gente muy extraña!"-se quejó Zetpnir ofendiéndola

-"¡Oye!"

-"Ah, bueno, no quería decir… tu eres…"-dijo nervioso tratando de no hacerla llorar

-"Está bien, la verdad es que los humanos son como nosotros, excepto por algunos…"-dijo el anciano, lo último como un murmullo

-"¿De verdad? ¿Tienen escamas y colas y usan magia?"-preguntó el dragón azul

-"¿Te parece que yo tenga algo de eso?"-le preguntó Ryuko

-"No…pero tú fuiste criada por dragones…"- (_:v_)

-"¡Como sea!"-dijo Ryuko no atendiendo al comentario de su amigo dragón-"¡Ya tengo ganas de verlas! ¡Y cumplir, nuestra promesa!".

{Fin del OST}

En la casa de Airu…

-"¡Tachan!"-dijo Airu mostrando un gran pastel de los colores negro (chocolate), blanco (vainilla), amarillo (plátano) y lila (mora) con los símbolos de las cosmos y un mini Doggy en el centro

-"¡Ahh! ¡Es un pastel!"-dijo Sylvia

-"¡Y es alusivo a nosotras!"-dijo Clara

-"¡El Doggy del centro es muy lindo!"-dijo Elyon

-"¡Por supuesto-dodi! ¡Pero no es tan lindo como yo-dodi!"-dijo el perro

-"Deja de hacerte el presumido"-dijo Sylvia dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Doggy

-"¿Lo hicieron ustedes?"-preguntó Bibiana

-"Si"-respondió Mirai

-"Teníamos pensado de que si iban a venir, les daríamos una sorpresa"-dijo Airu

-"¡Anda, ya llegaron-kuri!"-dijo Sparkly, quien llegaba junto con Glittery y Ōkaru

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Tienen tres compañeros más?"-dijo Clara al verlos

-"Solo dos, el otro es una plaga que ayuda de vez en cuando"-dijo Mirai enfadando a Ōkaru

-"Mirai-chan…"-dijo Airu mirándola con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

-"Creo que no nos conocemos, soy Sparkly-kuri"

-"Y yo soy Glittery y el es Ōkaru-teri"-dijo Glittery y Ōkaru dio un formal ladrido

-"Mucho gusto, yo soy Clara, ellas son Sylvia, Elyon y Bibiana"-dijo Clara presentando a todos ante los hámsteres-"Y ellos son Doggy y mi "primo" Jack"

-"Bueno, ya que todos nos conocemos ¿Podemos comer el pastel ya?"-dijo Sylvia

-"¡Si, yo también quiero-merii!"

-"Ustedes dos acaban de comer prácticamente dulces de cada mesa ¿No les fue suficiente?"-les regañó Bibiana

-"Vamos, Bibi ¿A qué tú no quieres probarlo?"

-"No, y me llamo BI-BI-A-NA ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decirme así?"

-"Bibi tiene razón, deberíamos llevarlo a casa y darles a todos los demás"-dijo Elyon

-"Es Bibiana…"- (_Déjalo, Bibi, hasta el fin del mundo te dirán así :v Bibiana: ¬¬*_)

-"¿Qué? ¡Pero…!"

-"¡No es justo, yo quiero probar-merii!"-dijo Mary casi haciendo caprichos

-"¿Y si volvemos afuera de nuevo? Los pasteles no se acaban tan rápido"-aconsejó Airu para que ambas se olvidaran de comer el pastel, y caminaron a la sala donde, las chicas se tiraron en el sofá

-"No sé, pero yo ya estoy un poco llena…"-dijo Clara

-"Yo también…"-dijo Elyon

-"Yo no"-dijo Sylvia

-"Ni yo-merii"

-"¡Eso es porque ustedes dos tienen un hueco sin fondo en el estómago-dodi!"

-"¡Ve a que te den!"-exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo contra Doggy

-"Vaya, hasta armonizan"-dijo Jack-"Oigan ¿No está haciendo calor?"

-"Ahora que lo dices, si, se siente un calor inmenso"-dijo Mirai

-"Hay unas bebidas en la nevera, iré por ellas"-dijo Airu

-"No te molestes"-dijo Jack colocándose automáticamente en modo caballeroso-"Doggy y yo iremos por ellas"

-"Ahh, está bien, la cocina está al fondo"-dijo Airu al ver su repentino cambio, ambos se fueron seguidos por Ōkaru quien parecía tener ganas de morder las orejas de Doggy (_Ok no ._._)

-"Pero… ¿Qué es… lo que acabo de ver?"-dijo Clara abriendo sus ojos sorprendida y luego limpio sus gafas por si era que estaban empañadas

-"¿Qué?"-expresó Airu confusa

-"Bueno, es que nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera"

-"Ah, ya veo"-dijo Airu sin entender lo que eso significaba

-"Oigan ¿A dónde fueron Sylvia y Mary-teri?"-preguntó Glittery

-"No me digas que…"-dijo Mirai algo atónita.

En la pastelería, donde se encontraba el pastel, Sylvia tomó un cuchillo:

-"¡Bien! ¡Tomaré un pedazo enorme!"

-"¡Yo quiero uno más grande-merii!"-dijo Mary

-"¿Qué? No, el mío va a ser más grande"

-"¡Va a ser el mío-merii!"

-"¡El mío!"

-"¡El mío-merii!"-mientras ambas discutían, una línea de luz brillante apareció en la cocina detrás del pastel, ambas miraron la luz algo impresionadas

-"¡Sylvia!"-exclamó Bibiana

-"¡Mary!"-exclamó Airu al entrar allí y ver la línea de luz

-"¿Qué es eso?"-preguntó Elyon, luego la línea se dividió en dos y alguien salió de esta división cayendo sobre la mesa y tirando accidentalmente el pastel a un lado, arruinándose completamente

-"¡Nosotras no hemos hecho nada!"– se apresuraron a decir Sylvia y Mary

-"¡Por fin estoy aquí!"-dijo la persona que había caído, era Ryuko, miró su alrededor no conocía a nadie hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con una cinta muy familiar

-"Esa cinta, ese cabello púrpura…"-dijo la niña emocionada y luego saltó de la mesa-"¡Airu!"-dijo corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola

-"¿Ehh?"-expresaron confundidos todos los demás, Airu miró fijamente a la niña:

-"Acaso tú ¿Eres Ryuko-chan verdad?"-dijo feliz, hacía mucho tiempo no veía a esa pequeña niña

-"¡Sí! Pero, parece que tú no eres la misma de antes"-comparó su estatura

-"Eso es porque han pasado 7 años desde la última vez que nos vimos"

-"¿7 años?"

-"Airu ¿Dijiste que esta niña se llama Ryuko, verdad?"-preguntó Mirai al serle tan familiar

-"Si, Mirai-chan"

-"¿Mirai? ¿Tú eres Mirai?"-dijo Ryuko admirándola

-"Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ryuko"

-"¿Conoces a Airu? ¡Qué bien!"-dijo ahora abrazándola a ella

-"Oigan, muy bonito su encuentro de amigas y todo pero…"-dijo Sylvia con una sombría expresión en su rostro

-"¡El pastel está arruinado-merii!"-exclamó Mary enfadada

-"Eso les pasa por no hacer caso"-dijo Mirai

-"¡Sí! ¿Qué no acordamos que lo llevaríamos a casa?"-les regaño Bibiana

-"Yo no acorde nada"-dijo Sylvia haciéndose la de oídos sordos

-"Lo siento"-dijo Ryuko disculpándose con Sylvia y Mary-"No sabía que su pastel estaba ahí, si me permiten, quiero recompensarlas"-dijo con una blanca y gran sonrisa (_¡Loli power, actívate! /(*-*)/_)

-"Que adorable…"-dijeron todos afectados por su (_Loli power_) linda sonrisa

-"¡Bien, aceptamos!"-exclamaron ambas glotonas

-"¡Esperen! ¡Ni sabemos quién es ella!"-les regañó Clara

-"Esta bien, si Airu y Mirai la conocen, no debe ser mala-merii"

-"Si, si"

-"Aun así, es totalmente extraño que haya salido de la nada-teri"-dijo Glittery

-"Ehh…sus amigos no son muy confiados ¿verdad?"-preguntó Ryuko a Mirai

-"Eso es porque no te conocen bien"-le respondió ella, Ryuko asintió y dio una vuelta para ir delante de todos y después de organizar su vestido dijo:

-"Mucho gusto, yo soy Ryuko, y vengo del Paraíso de los Dragones"

-"Ryuko, ellas son nuestras amigas: Sylvia, Clara, Elyon, Bibiana-san y también Mary, Lucy, Glittery y Sparkly"-los presentó Airu

-"¿Paraíso de los Dragones? ¿Dónde he oído eso antes?"-se preguntó Bibiana y luego se acordó del libro que estaba leyendo

-"¿Conoces ese lugar, Bibi?"-preguntó Elyon

-"Estaba en una de las leyendas del libro que leía esta mañana, se supone que es un lugar habitado solo por dragones que se alimentan de todo tipo de carnes, verduras e incluso elementos de la naturaleza…"-dijo Bibiana-"Y me llamo Bibiana…"

-"¡Sí! ¡Es un lugar muy divertido! ¡Y hoy, estamos celebrando un festival!"-dijo Ryuko

-"¿Festival? ¿Ustedes también?"

-"¿Podemos ir-merii?"

-"¡Yo quiero ir-rucchi!"

-"¡Si, vamos todos!"-dijo Ryuko emocionada-"Además, así podré recompensarlas por el pastel arruinado"

-"¡Que no se diga más! ¡Vamos al Paraíso de los postres!"-dijo Sylvia

-"Es de los dragones, Sylvia"-corrigió Clara

-"Eso…"

-"¡Bien, entonces todos detrás de mí!"-dijo Ryuko colocando sus manos al frente y la misma línea de luz apareció, la niña aparto sus manos a los lados y una gran brecha de luz se habría en medio del espacio de la habitación tragándose a todos

-"¡AHHHH!"-gritaron al ser absorbidos por este y llevados en una dimensión parecida a un torbellino de fuego

-"¡No se preocupen, mientras se tomen de las manos, no los llevara la corriente!"-dijo Ryuko mientras tomaba las manos de sus amigas, y así todos empezaron a tomarse de las manos

-"Saben…"-dijo Elyon recordando algo

-"¿Qué pasa Elyon?"-preguntó Clara

-"Siento que olvidamos algo"-dijo haciendo que las demás se pusieran a pensar, mientras que en casa de Airu:

-"Ya trajimos las bebidas"-dijo Jack mientras él y Doggy iban hacia donde estaban hace un momento, pero no las encontraron

-"¿Ehh? ¿Dónde se habrán metido?"

-"Tal vez, se fueron… y nos dejaron aquí-dodi"

-"Sylvia no me dejaría aquí, por unos dulces"

-"¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo ayer-dodi?"-dijo Doggy recordándole lo de-"En tus sueños, la comida es lo más importante, lo digo en serio"

-"Y tenías que recordármelo…"

-"Podría usar mi poder para ir hasta donde estén pero seguramente me desmayo nada más llegar… y no es que tú seas una defensa muy buena" – dijo mirando a Doggy

-"¡Como te atreves dodi! ¡Yo soy el guía de las estrellas dodi, aquel que muestra a las guerreras legendarias el camino para…!"

\- "Sí, sí, sí" – le ignoró Jack – "Supongo que tú sabrás donde están ¿verdad, "Ōkaru"?"-preguntó al cachorro

-"Si solo es un perro común, ¿Él que sabe-dodi?"

-"Tú también lo eres"-dijo una voz en sus mentes, era Ōkaru

-"¿Hablo-dodi?"

-"Si, lo hizo"-dijo Jack mirando a Ōkaru con confianza.

Mientras tanto, Ryuko y los demás llegaron al Paraíso de los Dragones:

-"¡Bien, llegamos!"-dijo mostrando el lugar

-"¡Wow! ¡Nunca había visto dragones en persona, solo en los relatos de los libros!"-dijeron Sylvia y Bibiana alucinadas por ver tantos dragones volando, nadando y… cualquier otra acción de transporte

-"¿Son peligrosos? ¿Y si secuestran doncellas?"-preguntó Elyon temerosa

-"No, todos son muy amables ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?"

-"Así los relatan los cuentos de hadas de nuestro mundo"-le explicó Clara

-"¿De verdad? Aquí, algunos humanos son catalogados así"-dijo Ryuko curiosa

-"¿Algunos-kuri?"-preguntó Sparkly

-"Si, el abuelo no me dice cuales, solo dice que son humanos armados y llenos de violencia que quien acabar con los dragones"

-"¿Abuelo? ¿También es humano?"-preguntó Airu

-"No, es un dragón"

-"Eh…"

-"¡Bueno, avancemos!"-dijo Ryuko enseñando el camino

-"Por humanos ¿No se referirá a los caballeros de las cruzadas?"-preguntó Clara

-"Cierto, pero, se supone que los dragones solo eran seres imaginarios o acaso…"-analizaba Bibiana

-"En la época de las cruzadas, pudo haberse abierto la puerta que separa los dos mundos, los caballeros entraron por la puerta y vieron que había criaturas aterradoras que pensaban que se los iban a comer y desconfiaron los unos de los otros, empezó la guerra, pero como solo combatieron por…"-dijo Sylvia

-"Si, si, ya sabemos a dónde llegas con esto Sylvia"-le interrumpió Clara

-"Por cierto ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes tres-rucchi?"-le preguntó Lucy a Ryuko

-"Fue hace un año, la puerta se abrió en mi pueblo y quise entrar al mundo humano para saber cómo eran, ya que nunca los había conocido"

-"De hecho, parece ser que en la tierra fueron 7 años desde la última vez que nos vimos"-explicó Mirai

-"¿Y después-merii?"

-"Terminé en un extraño lugar de color blanco donde estaba Mirai"

-"Se refiere a mi habitación del hospital, cuando aún estaba internada"

-"Si, si, nos divertimos mucho ese día las dos juntas, jugamos juntas, hicimos competencias y me enseñó mucho sobre los sueños y el futuro"-explicó Ryuko recordando todo-"Como la puerta solo se abre dos días cada año, tuve que volver a casa y le prometí que volvería a visitarla"

-"Pero…"

-"¿Pero?"

-"No sabía que la puerta te enviaba a un lugar aleatorio cada día, así que termine en otro lugar raro con muchos árboles y animales y otras cosas raras"-dijo recordando haberse perdido en un parque-"Estaba perdida y comencé a llorar porque no sabía a dónde ir…"

-"Ahí fue cuando encontré a Airu, ella me dijo que no llorara y que me ayudaría"

-"Suena algo típico de ella-teri"-dijo Glittery mirándola

-"Bueno, no podía dejar a Ryuko-chan ahí"-explicó ella

-"Además, estaba acompañada de un hombre alto y vestido de negro"

-"Debió de ser Chibaku, su guardaespaldas"-dijo Mirai

-"¿Guardaespaldas? ¡Alice y Karen tienen mayordomos y tu guardaespaldas!"-dijo Sylvia mirándola con los ojos brillantes-"¡Debe ser genial ser de una familia adinerada!"

-"Bueno, la verdad…"-dijo Airu poniéndose nerviosa-"Ryuko-chan ¿Por qué no sigues contando?"-cambio de tema

-"Si, y después, estuvimos en su casa jugando a las muñecas y haciendo muchas cosas divertidas, y Airu me enseñó sobre el amor y la amistad"

-"Entonces, cuando me fui, prometí que cuando volviera, le presentaría a una amiga"-luego miró a ambas-"Pero… no sabía que ya se conocían…"

-"Fue recientemente…"-le explicó Airu, Lucy miró a lo lejos y vio la aldea:

-"¡Miren, miren-rucchi! ¡Hemos llegado-rucchi!"-flotó hacia allá

-"¡Espérame-merii!"-la siguió Mary

-"¡Oigan, ustedes dos!"-dijeron Sparkly y Glittery al seguirlas para custodiarlas y luego fueron las demás.

Al encontrarse en la aldea, se encontraron con que en realidad se celebraba un festival, con muchos adornos extravagantes y comida apetitosa, y como si de gravedad se tratara, Sylvia y Mary terminaron en los puestos de comida:

-"Esto se ve delicioso…"-dijo Sylvia observando una rara carne brillante

-"¿Qué es-merii?"-le preguntó Mary al dragón que lo vendía

-"Ustedes dos, parecen extraños seres"-dijo el vendedor-"Pero, bueno, todos son bienvenidos"

-"Esta es carne de conejo endemoniado ciento por ciento embalsamada con miel de dragón abeja"-dijo mostrando un trozo de la carne con lo pegajoso de la miel

-"¿C-Conejo…endemoniado?"-preguntó Mirai mirando con atrocidad aquel alimento

-"¡Interesante, dame dos!"-exclamó Sylvia

-"¡Yo quiero dos también-merii!"-dijo la ovejita

-"¡Marchando!"-mientras el dragón preparaba las carnes, Mirai miraba con un tick en el ojo como lo hacia

-"¿Qué le pasa a ella?"-le preguntó Bibiana a Airu

-"Bueno, Mirai le tiene mucho cariño a cualquier cosa que sea un conejo-rucchi"-contestó Lucy

-"¿De verdad?"-Ryuko se dirigió a ella jalando la manga de su camisa-"Mirai, no te preocupes"

-"¿Ehh?"

-"Los conejos endemoniados son criaturas que reproducen cada tres minutos en los montes lejanos, a cambio de proveernos de algunos, nosotros cultivamos campos de zanahoria brillante para que ellos se alimenten"

-"Entonces… ¿Los cazan con moderación?"

-"Si"-Mirai suspiró aliviada, pero cuando Sylvia le ofreció una la rechazó inmediatamente, mientras tanto, Ryuko pudo divisar al anciano:

-"¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo!"-lo llamó alegremente dirigiéndose a este

-"¿Ryuko-chan, ya estás de vuelta?"-preguntó él

-"Si y traje a mis amigas también"-dijo presentándolas

-"Ah, ya veo"

-"Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Dragón"-dijo Airu saludándolo

-"¡Mucho gusto!"-dijeron los demás

-"Ah, veo que son buena gente, haces bien, Ryuko-chan"-le dijo el anciano alegremente

-"Ejeje…"

-"¡Anciano!"-exclamó Zetpnir volando hacia ellos-"¡Ryuko! ¡Regresaste rápido!"

-"Porque traje unos amigos conmigo, Zet-chan"-dijo Ryuko al pequeño dragón-"¡Ellas son mis amigas Airu, Mirai y sus amigas también vinieron con nosotras!"

-"Hola"-saludó este no muy seguro

-"Zetpnir, estas niñas son buena gente, no tienes que mostrarles temor"-le dijo el anciano

-"Pero…"

-"¿Zetpnir verdad?"-dijo Airu acercándosele-"Yo soy Airu Mihara, pareces ser muy buen amigo de Ryuko-chan, ¿seamos amigos también, sí?"

-"Bien…"-dijo el dragoncito afectado por la sonrisa sincera de Airu-"¡Pero, si causan estragos, pueden irse pitando de aquí!"

-"Entendido"-dijo Airu viendo que la confianza del dragón había que ganársela

-"Vaya que no es muy amable…"-dijo Mirai

-"Si, parece una lagartija fanfarrona y necia"-dijo Sylvia dando un mordisco a una especie de caparazón crujiente

-"¡¿Qué dijeron?!"-se enojó él

-"¡Zet-chan, no pelees!"-le regañó Ryuko

-"Si, si, estas humanas han venido nada más de visita, recibámosles como es debido"-dijo el anciano-"Por favor, disfruten de nuestro festival y coman todo lo que quieran"

-"Pero… ¿No hay que pagar?"-preguntó Bibiana

-"¿Pagar? Los dragones compartimos lo que cocinamos a cambio de estos"-dijo el anciano dándole a Clara una bolsa con pequeñas pepitas de colores

-"¡Ah! ¡Parecen semillas de calabaza!"-dijo Elyon

-"Estas pepitas son muy preciadas aquí, mientras más pesada, más valiosa es"

-"Ehh…pero esto no pesa, Doggy pesa más que esto"-dijo Sylvia tomando la bolsa

-"Toma solo una y verás"-le dijo Zetpnir, Sylvia obedeció por curiosidad y al apenas recogerla del saco, su mano se acalambró y cayó al suelo

-"¿Sylvia-chan, estás bien?"-dijo Airu ayudándole a levantarse

-"Si… pero esta cosa pesa más que las pesas del gimnasio de Keyla…"

-"Por eso son tan preciadas, solas pesan un montón, juntas no pesan nada, son unas pepitas muy misteriosas"-dijo Ryuko

-"Si, demasiado, aunque eso no tiene ninguna lógica…"-dijo Clara pensando cómo podían aquellas pepitas pesar menos estando juntas si su gravedad debería ser mayor (_Magia pokémon Clara, magia pokémon :v_)

-"¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Entonces disfruten del festival!"-dijo el anciano y todos se fueron por su lado explorando y comiendo todo a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Airu:

-"Pero ¿Cómo puede hablar-dodi?"-preguntó Doggy sorprendido y luego Ōkaru se figuró como Tagiru ante sus ojos-"¡Ahora se transformó en humano-dodi!"-sintió su presencia malvada y comenzó a gruñir

-"Tranquilo, el no tiene porque hacernos nada ni nosotros a él"-le dijo Jack

-"Tu también, estas rodeado de una gran oscuridad"-dijo Tagiru serio mirando a Jack

-"Si, pero, tu eres mucho más propenso a caer en ella ¿no?"-Jack le dirigió la misma mirada, estuvieron un largo tiempo en silencio

-"¡Oigan, antes de empiecen a pelearse-dodi! ¡Debemos saber dónde se metieron todas-dodi!"-exclamo Doggy rompiendo el silencio

-"Ellas no se encuentran en este mundo"-dijo Tagiru-"Y tampoco hay manera de ir a donde ellas están"

-"Entonces…se fueron y nos dejaron aquí-dodi…"-dijo Doggy cayendo al suelo en cuatro patas

-"¡Hay viene alguien!"-dijo Tagiru al oír a lo lejos la voz de Minako, en distracción de Jack, se dirigió a él como un rayo y le susurró al oído-"Si le coqueteas a Airu, te mato" (_Siento que esto ya lo he visto antes, solo le falta el Byakugan XD_)

-"¡Oye!… ¿De qué habla-"-antes de decir algo más, Tagiru había vuelto a su forma de Ōkaru y Minako entró por la puerta

-"Ah ¿Tú debes de ser uno de los amigos de Airu y Mirai-chan no?"-preguntó-"¿Las has visto?"

-"No, se fueron a no sé donde ni a qué"-respondió Jack

-"Ya veo, entonces ayúdame tú"-dijo Minako sonriendo

-"¿A-Ayudar?"-Minako tomó el brazo del muchacho y lo jaló afuera

-"Si, será un rato nada más"

-"¡Espere, yo no!"

-"Vamos, te devolveré el favor"-se le escuchó reír-"Ahora ponte esto"

-"Ya qué…"-dijo Jack de mala gana, mientras Ōkaru subía arriba seguido de Doggy quien aún no le tenía confianza.

{Soundtrack de fondo: Anun (Nubes Oscuras) de Takanashi Yasuharu}

Mientras tanto, en el otro mundo, las chicas disfrutaban del festival de los dragones junto con Ryuko y Zetpnir. Sin embargo, no sabían lo que se les acercaba. En un desierto de camino al pueblo, tres seres cubiertos con capas grises y montados en dragones camaleón negros con varias cicatrices y totalmente encadenados, iban hacia allá. Cuando el pueblo estuvo a la vista, el de la izquierda se detuvo:

-"¿Qué ocurre Lilinth?"-preguntó el del frente, aquel ser a su izquierda colocó su mano derecha frente a ella ubicando los dedos para formar un sello manual (medio carnero)

-"Siento una extraña presencia, en el pueblo no solo hay dragones"-dijo con su voz suave y seria, pero se reconocía que era de una niña

-"Debes de estar hablando de esa niña, la que fue criada por ellos... ehm… ¿Cuál era su nombre?"-dijo el de la derecha cuya voz era de un hombre rudo

-"No solamente, hay 1, 2, 3…"-los contó-"11 en total, 7 de ellas son de humanos y las otras son de criaturas con algún tipo de magia"

-"No importa, cumpliremos nuestro objetivo a como dé lugar"-dijo el del frente y después de dar un paso al frente bajándose del dragón, alzó su mano y una especie de esfera naranja dentro de una pirámide apareció en su palma

-"¡Inanis… Missarum… Exitosus… Undo!"-exclamó disparando un rayo naranja en forma de prisma triangular de gran y rápido alcance que llegó a impactar una montaña cerca del pueblo, los dragones temblaron ante tal estruendo

-"Pero ¿Qué fue eso?"-dijo Sylvia con una tenaza de cangrejo en la boca mientras todos miraban hacia aquella montaña cubierta de un humo blanco, pronto, una avalancha de rocas enormes empezaron a caer sobre las casa cercanas. Los dragones cerca del desastre huían de él:

-"¡Rápido, debemos alejarnos lo más que podamos!"-dijo Zetpnir agarrando a Ryuko

-"¡Espera! ¿Y qué pasará con los que están atrapados?"-preguntó Elyon

-"En vez de preocuparte por los demás, ocúpate de ti misma primero"-le exclamó mientras se alejaban

-"Oigan ¿A dónde se metieron Sylvia y Airu-merii?"-preguntó Mary en el hombro de Bibiana.

Mientras que todos huían, Airu quedó atrapada en la nube de polvo buscando a los demás, escuchó el llanto de alguien y vio una pequeña dragón con alas de ave:

-"Hermano, hermano ¿Dónde estás?"-sollozaba la pequeña-"¡Ayúdame hermano!"- luego Airu vio aproximarse a esta, una enorme roca

-"¡Cuidado!"-dijo cubriéndola entre sus brazos rápidamente al saltar para esquivar el enorme objeto-"¿Estás bien?"

-"S-Si…"-dijo mientras la veía fijamente al rostro, de repente una roca cayó directamente hacia ellas, de repente la sombra de ambas comenzó a extenderse y las absorbió evitando que fuesen aplastadas. Y luego fueron expulsadas fuera de la avalancha y el polvo mediante la sombra de Sylvia, quien había usado la estrella de la noche para salvarlas

-"Uff…un poco más y ustedes dos serían pudín…"-se alivió la castaña

-"Gracias, Sylvia-chan"-dijo Airu mientras ella la ayudaba a levantarse, la pequeña dragón rosa las miró con algo de confusión.

Luego vieron a todos los habitantes reunidos a la entrada del pueblo, corrieron hacia allá preguntándose de qué se trataba. Al llegar, se metieron entre los dragones que miraban asombrados como las siluetas de tres sujetos se acercaban a ellos:

-"¡Clara, Elyon, Bibi!"-exclamó Sylvia mientras ambas se acercaban a las demás

-"Ustedes dos ¿Dónde se metieron?"-dijo Mirai enfadado

-"Si fuera fácil ver en medio del polvo, te lo diría"-contestó Sylvia

-"Bien dicho"-dijo Mirai mirándola con desafío, Sylvia también la miró así

-"¿Airu, qué estás mirando-merii?"-le preguntó Mary al ver que ella miraba fijamente hacia adelante

-"¿Quiénes son esas personas de adelante?"-preguntó Airu-"Parecen sospechosas…"

-"¿También lo notaste? Parece que no va a salir nada bueno de esto…"-dijo Bibiana. El anciano dragón de pueblo caminó hacia adelante para detener el paso de los tres encapuchados

-"¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes? Este pueblo no tiene dragones fuertes ni raros, tampoco le hacemos daño a su señor"

-"Tienes razón, aciano"-dijo el del frente-"Pero, su pueblo estorba a Yamiryuu así que los encerraremos a todos y destruiremos este lugar"

-"¿Qué has dicho? ¡No tiene ningún derecho a eso!"-dijo un dragón al lado del anciano-"¡Este es nuestro-"-antes de terminar el del lado derecho agarró del cuello al dragón

-"Te conviene callarte, sabandija"- y luego lo lanzo al suelo

-"Así que solo tienen estas opciones, dejarse encerrar voluntariamente…"-dijo Lilinth sacando una cadena roja debajo de su capa-"…o por la fuerza, con algunas dosis de maltrato mortal, he he"

-"Ustedes deciden, anciano"-dijo el del frente

-"De ninguna manera, nosotros nunca abandonaremos este lugar"

-"Eso es una lástima"-dijo el hombre sonriendo, el anciano abrió de repente sus ojos y le lanzó una llamarada verde, el encapuchado quedó fuera de vista con el humo verdoso que sobresalía de las llamas

-"¿Le dio?"-preguntó alguien, pero entonces…

-"Tenebrosi…poena…diabolica!"-se escuchó y una especie de ataque negro salió de las llamas verdes empujó al viejo mucho más atrás de donde estaban todos y fue atado por cadenas rojas lanzadas por Lilinth

Al voltear a ver al usuario del ataque, las chicas vieron que el encapuchado, cuya capucha había volado lejos al atacar, era Asmod:

-"¿Qué?"-pensó Clara al verlo-"¿Entonces Ryuko no es la única humana aquí?"

-"¡Abuelo!"-exclamó Ryuko para ir por él pero Zetpnir la detuvo

-"¡No vayas! ¡Esos tipos son demasiado peligrosos!"

-"¡Pero!"

-"¿Sabes quiénes son?"-preguntó Elyon mientras los demás veían a Asmod acercarse al anciano

-"Se hacen llamar los Devil Hunters, ellos capturan dragones fuertes para el Gobernante de las Tinieblas, Yamiryuu"-explicó el dragón

-"¡No importa quienes sean!"-exclamó Sylvia mientras recordaba que durante el derrumbe, su carne se llenó de polvo de roca-"¡Yo…quería comer más de esa carne asada de ardilla dientona! ¡Me las van a pagar!"

-"¡Sylvia, detente!"-dijo Clara intentando detenerla

-"¡No hagas nada imprudente!"-dijo Mirai también sosteniéndola, el anciano lanzado en el suelo veía borrosamente como Asmod apretaba su cuello con un solo dedo y las cadenas lo seguían apretando

-"Esta aldea…no tiene nada que ver con sus conflictos con los humanos…"-alcanzó a decir

-"¿De verdad? ¿Es por eso que los invitan tan alegremente a su festival aún después de lo que ella hizo?"-dijo Asmod

-"Nosotros…no juzgamos por las apariencias, solo las acciones…"

-"¡Jajajajajajajaja!"-se rió abiertamente junto con los otros dos atrás-"¡Anciano patético! ¡Sería tan aburrido matarte ahora!"

-"Pero, no hay otra opción…"-dijo mientras que en su mano se formaba una horrible mano de grandes uñas y con vendas negras y marcas naranjas

-"¡Abuelo!"-dijo Ryuko tratando de zafarse de Zetpnir para ayudarlo

-"¡Detente! ¡No lo lastimes!"-exclamó alguien detrás de Asmod haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla, era Airu con Mary en sus brazos

-"¿Airu? ¿Pero que está haciendo-teri?"-pensó Glittery

-"Genial, justo cuando pensé que la única imprudente aquí era Sylvia"-dijo Bibiana. Asmod volteó a ver detrás de él a la chica que lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos púrpuras

-"¿Tu dijiste eso?"

-"¡Sí! Yo, no tengo ni idea de que quieren de este lugar, pero no le haga daño a ese dragón"-dijo Airu-"¡Él es importante para todos aquí!"-los dragones miraban la valentía o tal vez estupidez que Airu mostraba en ese momento

-"Ya veo…"-Asmod se dirigió a ella y en un rápido movimiento la tomó de la quijada y con la otra mano la apretó hacia él

-"¿Q-Qué está haciéndole ese tipo?"-preguntó Elyon a verlos en esa pose mientras a Mirai le daba un tic en el ojo

-"Se los dije-merii"-dijo Mary por lo bajo

-"Este… ¿Por qué me mira así?"-preguntó Airu incómoda

-"Eres muy hermosa, señorita…"-dijo Asmod mirándola con sus seductores ojos naranjas-"Si me permite, quisiera tomarla como mi posesión…"

-"¿Eh?"

-"¡Oye, Asmod! ¡Otro día puedes coquetear a la chica que quieras!"-le gritó el de la derecha

-"Cállate, esta chica va a ser mía"-dijo mientras la abrazaba más mientras Airu se preguntaba porque había terminado así si ella solo quería defender al anciano

-"Si, si, lo que tu digas"-dijo Lilinth sacando más cadenas-"Solo has que no nos interrumpa de nuevo"

-"Goliath Augmenti!"-dijo mientras las cadenas se hacían más largas a los lados lanzándolas hacia otros dragones

-"¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!"-dijo Airu tratando de zafarse de Asmod

-"Tranquila querida, cuando todos esos dragones estén encerrados, tu y yo viviremos juntos mandando sobre sus pertenencias"-le dijo él apretándola más fuerte

-"¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!"

-"¡Rayos! ¡No puedo seguir viendo esto!"-dijo Sylvia adelantándose entre los temerosos dragones y Mirai corrió junto a ella

-"¡Tomen esto, bestias!"-exclamó Lilinth mientras dirigía sus cadenas a los dragones pero estos fueron defendidos por el poder de la estrella de fuego de Sylvia que derritió parte de las cadenas

-"¿Qué?"-dijo ella haciendo retroceder las cadenas

-"¡Oye, imbécil sacado de una mansión playboy!"-dijo Mirai desviando su atención cuando estaba cerca y lo mando a volar de un potente y fruncido puño en la cara haciendo que soltara a Airu-"Nunca vuelvas a tocar a mi amiga"-dijo mientras chocaba sus puños

-"G-Gracias Mirai-chan…"-dijo Airu algo abrumada por el aura oscura que emitía Mirai al activar su modo sobreprotector

-"¡Tú!"-dijo Asmod al voltear hacia Mirai con ira, mientras la marca de su golpe se desvanecía como ceniza-"Yo nunca lastimaría a una chica, pero no permitiré que me quites mi propiedad"-dijo mirando a Airu

-"¡Sylvia! ¡Chicas!"-dijo Clara mientras ella y las demás se acercaron hacia ellas

-"Todas estas humanas son muy raras…"-dijo el hombre al lado de Lilinth

-"¡Ya quisieras pervertido! ¡Si te le vuelves a acercar no seré piadosa esta vez!"

-"Airu"-dijo Mary-"Mirai me está dando miedo-merii…"

-"¡Ustedes! ¡No sé qué tipo de magia tengan, pero si no me dejan hacer mi trabajo me las llevaré junto con todas esas lagartijas super desarrolladas!"-dijo Lilinth

-"¡No! Los dragones de aquí han sido muy amables, no permitiremos que se los lleven"-dijo Elyon

-"Elyon tiene razón, supongo que no nos queda otra opción"-dijo Bibiana mientras empezaba a sacar su espejo

-"¿Pero en que están pensando esas chicas?"-preguntó el anciano mientras intentaba liberarse de las cadenas, Ryuko las miraba desde su posición junto con Zetpnir, Sparkly y Glittery

-"¡Bien entonces…"-dijo Sylvia haciendo lo mismo que Bibiana

-"Mirai-chan, nosotras también"-dijo Airu y su compañera asintió

-"¡A transformarse!"-dijeron ambas lideres a la vez

-"¡Lovely Lipstick, ayúdanos!"

-"¡Entrega del futuro, Star Compact!"

{Sountrack de fondo: Lightning Assault (Asalto Relámpago) de Sanao Hiroaki hasta el 1:28}

-"Pretty Cure Double Make-up!"

-"¡Purificando el Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"

-"¡Guiando las estrellas fugaces del Futuro, Cure Future!"

{Soundtrack de fondo: Tsuki ni Kawate Oshioki yo! (¡Te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!) de Yasuharu Takanashi}

-"Pretty Cure Power of the Cosmos! Change it!"

-"¡El deslumbrar de la Luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

-"¡El brillo del Sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

-"¡La luz de las Estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

-"¡La rectitud de los Planetas que predice el futuro, Cure Planet!"

{Retoma Lightning Assault}

-"¡Seres que roban los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente!"-dijo Love

-"¡No permitiremos que dañen el amor y el futuro dentro de ellos!"-dijo Future

-"¡Somos las Guardianas Eternas de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"

-"¡Y nosotras…los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos!"-dijeron Moon, Sun, Star y Planet-"¡Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

-"¡Las defensoras de los sueños!"-dijeron Love y Future colocándose juntas y luego mirando de reojo hacia atrás donde estaban las Cosmos

-"¡Y las defensoras del Cosmos!"

-"Pretty Cure Dual Team up!"-dijeron todas al presentarse ambos equipos.

{Fin del OST}

Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos a las seis guerreras que se acababan de transformar frente a ellos:

-"Acaso dijeron… ¿Pretty Cure?"-decían atrofiados y confundidos

-"Vaya sorpresa, al parecer no eran chicas normales"-dijo el hombre junto a Lilinth mientras ambos se acercaban más hacia ellas

-"Eso lo hará menos tedioso"-dijo Lilinth y ambos se quitaron las capas mostrándose completamente.

El hombre era de gran musculatura hasta los hombros casi tapando su cuello, su vestimenta era apretada, de color gris y verde pasto, y lucía sus músculos, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por vendas negras y marcas en forma de cadenas grises, usaba sandalias ninja, tenía el cabello verde y alborotado hacia arriba y sus ojos eran negros con ciertos brillos grises.

Lilinth, la chica, no aparentaba más de 10 años, usaba un conjunto de luchadora marcial (tipo Bruce Lee) de color naranja con una línea roja en la mitad, un cinturón pesado con unos extrañas esferas traslúcidas de las que se podía ver humo moviéndose, sus muñecas traían pesas como si fueran esposas de las que podía sacar cadenas, sus zapatos eran color naranja hasta los tobillos y sus piernas rodeadas de vendas. Finalmente tenía el cabello color púrpura atado en coletas cuadradas y ojos color rojo vivo con la extraña forma del ojo de un gato.

-"¿Pretty Cure? ¿Qué rayos harían las Pretty Cure junto a los dragones?"-dijo Asmod mientras acomodaba sus gafas

-"¡Protegerlos por supuesto!"-le respondió Love

-"Huh…"-hizo una mueca-"Veo que tu querida mía ni tus amiguitas entienden lo que pasa en este mundo"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-preguntó Sun

-"¡Eso da igual! ¡Les vamos a echar de una patada en el trasero!"-dijo Moon adelantándose y corriendo hacia el más grande para darle un puño en el abdomen a pesar de que se sintió la fuerza del golpe alrededor, no parecía haber afectado el cuerpo del hombre

-"¿Solo eso?"-dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa maligna, al verse retada, Moon le dio con otro golpe en la cara pero tampoco funciono-"¡Es mi turno!"-dijo tomando su brazo y halándola hacia atrás sin mucho esfuerzo

-"¡Moon, cuidado!"-dijo Sun mientras ella y Star corrían en su ayuda pero fueron interceptadas por las cadenas de la chica

-"¡No irán a ningún lado!"

-"¡Aquí va!"-dijo el hombre lanzando a Moon por los aires con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo ni contrastarla

-"¡Sparkly!"-le llamó Future

-"¡Entiendo-kuri!"-dijo el hámster usando su poder para traer a Moon de regreso hacia él

-"¿Vienes por más?"-dijo el hombre retrocediendo su puño mientras lo apretaba y una especie de aura burbujeante color amarillo ocre se formaba en su brazo, cuando Moon iba a lanzarle un puño con su mano y él estaba a punto de hacerlo, su brazo fue detenido por alguien y Moon lo golpeó en la frente

{Sountrack: Break the Sword of Justice (Rompe la espada de la Justicia) de Yuki Kajiura (_¡Como amo esa OST! *^*_)}

-"¿Qué?"-dijo mientras veía que Planet era quien había desviado su golpe y su mano estaba justamente cerca de su pecho

-"Deberías de estar más alerta"-dijo Planet mientras algo se recargaba en su mano-"Pretty Cure Shining Planet!"-y con un potente ataque en forma de planeta Saturno disparo por la tierra a su enemigo

-"Nada mal…"-dijo Asmod en su posición mientras el humo se desvanecía y se veía a su compañero levantándose con su rasguño recuperándose automáticamente

-"¡Aquí te va!"-exclamó Future atacándolo por abajo con una zancadilla, él saltó por encima de ella y colocó su brazo sobre su espalda tirándola al suelo, Future rápidamente agarró su cabello y lo lanzó de cara al suelo

-"Maledecite!"-exclamó este y de repente una columna de luz naranja surgió del suelo lanzando a Future hacia arriba

-"¡Cure Future!"-dijo Love, para luego invocar su cetro-"Pretty Cure Lovely Storm Kiss!"-y desvanecer la columna con su tornado

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"¡Sí! ¡Love, el anciano! ¡Ve por él!"-le exclamó Future mientras se mantenía en el aire gracias a sus alas plateadas

-"¡No irás a ninguna parte querida!"-dijo Asmod lanzando una cadena en forma de esferas blancas hacia Love

-"Pretty Cure Wind Lash!"-dijo Elyon deteniendo la cadena de Asmod-"¡Escape, Love-san!"

-"¡Si, gracias Star!"-dijo Love corriendo hacia allá mientras Star se enfrentaba a Asmod

-"Cometes un grave error jovencita"-dijo Asmod acomodando sus gafas-"Tú no eres rival para mi"-dijo lanzando una ráfaga naranja velozmente hacia ella quien fue defendida por Future con su escudo pentagrama

-"Tal vez ella sola no, pero ambas juntas si"-dijo Future

-"Future-senpai…"

-"¡Toma esto! ¡Infernalia Catenis!"-gritó Lilinth lanzando sus cadenas ahora ardiendo en rosa hacia Sun quien las esquivaba para aproximarse más a ella y lanzarle una patada a la cara, que fue esquivada por ella y una de las coletas de la chica le dio un latigazo a Sun para luego ser atrapada por las cadenas

-"¡Rayos! ¡No puedo liberarme!"-pensó ella y Planet la ayudó golpeando la cadena con su vara y liberándola

-"¿Estás bien?"-dijo la cure adulta mientras repelía la otra cadena con su vara

-"¡Sí!"-dijo Sun mientras aterrizaba en el suelo y luego invoco su arco

-"¡Retrocede, Planet!"-luego de atender a su consejo, Sun lanzó su ataque-"Pretty Cure Electric Arrow!"-la flecha de gran precisión logra dar en uno de los brazos de Lilith

-"¿Qué? ¡GYAAAAAH!"-electrocutándola y obligándola a guardar sus cadenas-"Maldita seas…"

-"Tunde fortis…"-pronunció el fortachón recargando algo con su mano brillando de color verde-"…caeli!"-exclamó lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de viento como si fuese un vendaval hacia Cure Moon

-"¡Wahhh!"-grito ella siendo llevada por el ataque-"Buena jugada pero…"-dijo mientras sostenía su Moon Sword

-"¡El fuego puede vencer al viento!"-alzó su espada-"Pretty Cure Fire Edge!"-y tal y como lo había previsto, el viento acelero las llamas de su ataque llegando hasta aquel hombre

-"Increíble…"-pensaba Ryuko viéndolas desde su sitio

-"¡Rayos!"-este se cubrió con sus brazos siendo todo su cuerpo quemado con el ataque

-"¿Qué te parece eso?"-dijo Moon en pose de triunfo después de aterrizar en el suelo

-"Nada mal, mocosa…"-dijo el hombre mientras Moon veía asqueadamente sorprendida como su piel absorbía el fuego y no tenía quemaduras

-"¡Es mi turno!"-exclamó mientras toda su piel se tornaba de color rojo

{Fin del OST}

-"¿Se encuentra bien, señor Dragón?"-dijo Love después de llegar a él y atender las cadenas que lo ataban-"No se preocupe, le quitaré estas…"

El anciano la miraba con cierto miedo en sus ojos, por alguna razón, estaba incrédulo de la situación desde que las vio transformarse frente a todos:

-"Estas chicas…son Pretty Cure…"-pensaba mientras miraba a Love sonriente poniendo sus manos sobre las cadenas-"Si lo son…entonces ellas…"-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el crujido de las cadenas al romperse

{Sountrack: Second Movement-Amaimon de Hiroyuki Swano desde el minuto 0:20}

-"¡Bien! Ahora, debe ir con los demás"-dijo ella levantándose-"Nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos"-y se fue corriendo a la batalla.

-"Pretty Cure Shining Stars!"-exclamó Cure Star lanzando un rayo brillante de luz a través de una silueta, Asmod lo esquiva con facilidad y se dirige hacia ella, Star lo esquiva rápidamente y Future lo ataca con una patada que este sostiene, y luego golpea de regreso alejándola de este

-"Pretty Cure Star Swift!"-lanzó varias estrellas hacia este quien las rompió como si de burbujas de jabón se trataran

-" Tenebrosi…poena…diabolica!"-Future esperó el ataque venir pero Star se colocó al frente de ella velozmente y movió su coleta derecha haciendo que el espejo de la punta desviara el rayo a otro lado

-"¿Se encuentra bien, Future-senpai?"

-"Si, bien hecho"

-"Uhm…"-sonrió de lado Asmod y el rayo pareció esparcirse por todos lados regresando hacia ellas a gran velocidad

-"Love Layer!"-la capa de Love las defendió de todos los rayos en todas las direcciones

-"Vaya, preciosa, buen movimiento"-dijo Asmod pero Love lo ignoro y se fue a ayudar a Cure Moon-"¡Oye, no ignores a tu macho!"

-"Star"-dijo Future captando su atención-"Es ahora, demostremos que no necesitamos de nuestras compañeras todo el tiempo"

-"¡Sí!"

Mientras, Moon recibía un puñetazo de su contrincante:

-"¡Tú!"-dijo el hombre para golpear a Moon por quinta vez, pero ella lo esquivó saltando sobre su brazo y pegándole una patada, pero sintió todo su cuerpo paralizado, al mirar abajo, vio que el brazo del hombre lucía un aura roja que la estaba rodeando y sin verlo venir, recibió un golpe que no escuchó

-"¡Moon!"-Love la recibió en sus brazos retrocediendo con ella-"¿Estas bien?"

-"¡Por supuesto que sí!"-dijo ella levantándose mientras sentía su mejilla arder donde la había golpeado y sus piernas temblaban, Love lo notó

-"El señor Dragón ya está fuera de peligro ¿sabes lo que significa no?"-dijo Love con una sonrisa

-"¡Oh! ¡Pero claro que sí!"-dijo Moon chocando su puño a su otra mano-"Es hora de ir en serio"-el hombre corrió hacia ellas con gran furia y atacó a Love con una increíble fuerza mientras las cadenas de su brazo brillaban y ella lo detuvo como si nada

-"¡Correcto!"-dijo Love torciendo el brazo del hombre y bajándolo cuando este miró a la chica, Moon tenía su espada frente a él

-"Pretty Cure Acuatic Edge!"-lanzó el ataque haciendo que este fuera lanzado por los aires, Love saltó por encima de él y le dio una doble patada para enterrarlo en el suelo creando un cráter con una gran cantidad de arena a su alrededor, al ver entre el polvo, Love se dio cuenta de que este se había protegido con sus brazos

-"Jejeje…. ¿Qué te parece si te das…"-dijo mientras sus ojos color gris parecían tener humo que se movía dentro de ellos, Love se vio hipnotizada por esto y sus ojos perdieron color y brillo, no se movió

-"¡Love, muévete!"-dijo Moon preparando su espada, ella iba a atacar también y Asmod deteniendo uno de los látigos de Star, se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer su compañero

-"…un descanso?"-terminó el hombre su frase abriendo la boca para dejar salir un gas plateado, todo fue muy rápido, el gas se desvaneció sin haber alcanzado a nadie y detrás de Moon, Asmod apareció cargando a la perdida Cure Love

{Fin del OST}

-"¡Tu! ¿Cuándo…"-se volteó Moon, pero el cazador solo se dignó a darle a Love y besar el cuello de la Cure púrpura, Moon vio esto, se ruborizó y volteó la mirada a otro lado-"Este tipo no tiene vergüenza…"-pensó

Luego se dirigió hacia su compañero que se levantó del suelo enfadado:

-"¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué detuviste mi ataque?!"-Asmod lo miró con sus ojos naranjas de los cuales se producía una mirada rígida como si pudiese congelar el infierno

-"¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes usarlo contra ellas?"-le replicó-"Solo puedes usarlo a mi orden o la de Yamiryuu-sama"-el otro se quedó callado y nervioso

-"Lilinth, Belzeck, nos vamos"-exigió haciendo que los dragones camaleón vinieran con ellos

-"¿Ehh?"-se quejó la chica esquivando y golpeando a Planet

-"Es una orden"

-"Está bien"-Lilinth retrocedió de un salto hacia los otros dos

-"¡Esperen! ¿Por qué van a huir?"-preguntó Moon

-"¿Y quién demonios son ustedes?"-prosiguió Future cuando todas se reunieron

-"No es una huida, la próxima vez, este pueblo verá su ruina, yo, el cazador lujurioso, Asmod lo aseguro"

-"La cazadora maligna, Lilinth"

-"El cazador mortífero, Belzeck"-dijo el hombre que momentos antes había atacado a Love con el gas

-"Somos los tres sirvientes de Yamiryuu-sama y cazamos todo aquello que se nos ordene"-se montaron en los dragones-"Y sé que muy pronto, ustedes serán nuestras presas"

-"¿Presas?"-preguntó Sun extrañada y los tres desaparecieron entre las ráfagas del terreno.

Después de eso, Moon recostó a Love en el suelo, y los demás la socorrieron:

-"¡Airu!"-Ryuko corrió hacia ella

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"-preguntó Star a Planet, quien la revisaba

-"Si, no tiene nada"-dijo ella

-"¿Nada? ¿Segura? ¡No sé muy bien lo que pasó pero ese tipo le besó el cuello!"-dijo Moon

-"Uhmmm… ¿Qué pasó?"-preguntó Love al despertar, mientras que detrás de ellas, todos los dragones se mantenían distantes

-"¡Airu! ¡Estás bien!"-Ryuko la abrazó

-"Si ¿A dónde se fueron ellos?"

-"Se retiraron, por alguna razón"-dijo Future

-"Ya veo ¿Los dragones? ¿Todos están bien?"

-"Ustedes no tienen que preocuparse por nosotros"-dijo el anciano Dragón mientras todos miraban a las chicas con algo de miedo y furia, un sentimiento de desprecio tal vez-"Ahora, háganos el favor de irse de nuestro pueblo, Guerreras Pretty Cure"

-"¿Irnos? ¿Por qué?"-preguntó Sun-"¡Acabamos de salvarlos de ellos!"

-"¡Las vidas que evitaron ser encarceladas aquí no reemplazaran las que cayeron en las manos de ella!"-exclamó seguido de un golpe de su bastón

-"¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas, abuelo?"-preguntó Ryuko

{Soundtrack de fondo: Storm is coming (La tormenta viene) de Yuki Kajiura}

-"Como sabrán el mundo de los humanos y el nuestro están divididos por una puerta que se abre cada año aquí, los humanos aprovecharon eso e intentaron someternos a su voluntad, luego de varias guerras entre ambas especies, Kami-sama envió a nosotros un guardián, quien vigilaría la puerta para que nadie, ni humanos ni dragones cruzáramos el límite, esa guardiana fue…"-el anciano abrió los ojos-"Una guerrera legendaria Pretty Cure, Cure Blaze"

-"¿Cure Blaze-merii?"

-"Por años, Cure Blaze mantuvo el balance entre ambos mundos…hasta aquel día"-su escamosa piel empezaba a entumecerse

-"¿Aquel día? ¿Qué pasó?"-preguntó Planet

-"Cure Blaze realizó una masacre de dragones"-mencionó el anciano recordando a una silueta oscura con armadura roja carmesí cubierta de sangre que alzaba una bola de hierro contra un dragón para luego aplastar su cabeza, sin ninguna expresión, más sangre corría por su rostro oscurecido y su traje. Las demás no pudieron creer lo que escuchaban y abrían los ojos con pánico-"De repente se volvió una despiadada asesina de ojos fríos y mató a docenas de mis amigos, docenas de nuestros camaradas"

-"El miedo y angustia que sentíamos junto con la gran ira que se expulsaba a bocanadas de fuego de nuestros hocicos, fue lo que nos causó y como única opción decidimos matarla entre todos nosotros"

-"La atrajimos con varios dragones jóvenes como carnada hasta la cañada que queda en el lado oscuro del paraíso, ahí donde se encuentra la ciudadela-cárcel de Yamiryuu, las miles de estacas sobresalientes la atravesaron aun cuando tenía su armadura, pero ella se siguió resistiendo tratando de levantarse desmembrando sus extremidades, y para terminar con sus días de terror, la rostizaron todos los dragones de llamas descomponedoras, lo único que quedó fue su sangre entre las púas y su esqueleto hecho cenizas cayó hacia el vacío"-relató el anciano recordando exactamente lo sucedido

-"Qué cruel… ¡Ustedes se comportaron como unos verdaderos monstruos!"-les gritó Future

-"¡Con tal de protegernos de todo, haremos lo que sea!"-dijo uno de los dragones al lado del anciano

-"¡Si no se largan ahora o nos causan problemas, haremos peores cosas con ustedes!"-dijo otro y los demás dragones comenzaron a hacer revuelo para que las Pretty Cure se fueran

-"¿Una Pretty Cure como nosotras…"-dijo Star aun impactada-"…pudo causarles tanto daño?"

-"Planet, ¿tú sabías algo de Cure Blaze?"-preguntó Moon

-"En el Castillo Celestial solo relataba que era una Pretty Cure encomendada a proteger la Tierra de los seres místicos de la naturaleza, pero…yo no sabía nada de esto. Si hubieran avisado al castillo quizás hubiese podido hacer algo…"-dijo la nombrada, mientras, Cure Love veía en los dragones la furia reflejada en sus ojos, la angustia, el dolor y…el arrepentimiento

-"No los culpo…"-se levantó mientras en su mente el flashback de varios hombres tirados en el suelo sangrando y uno frente a ella de pequeña protegiéndola de un raro hombre con un revolver estrella negra apuntándole-"Para proteger…el único camino es destruir lo que antes te destruyó a ti"

{Fin del OST}

-"¡Oye! ¿Qué estás diciendo Love?"-le regañó Future para luego ver que sus ojos estaban distantes quizás perdida en sus pensamientos

{Sountrack de fondo: Ruthless (Implacable) de Yuki Kajiura}

-"¡Ya basta!"-exclamó Ryuko parando todo el alboroto y se puso en medio de todos extendiendo sus manos-"¡Abuelo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis amigas tienen que irse?"

-"Ryuko-chan, esas muchachas son guerreras como Cure Blaze, tenerlas entre nosotros en sí ya es un peligro"

-"¡Pero, ellas acaban de salvarte a ti, salvarnos a todos de ser encerrados!"

-"Por eso estamos siendo misericordiosos y les pedimos que se vayan lo más pronto posible"

-"¡No es justo! ¡Airu, Mirai y los demás no tienen la culpa de lo que sucedió! ¡Ellas no son malas, son muy amables y divertidas, yo lo sé! ¡Por eso…"

-"Eso es solo lo que has visto ahora, luego comenzaran a enloquecer de su poder y mostrar su superioridad como todos los humanos ambiciosos"-dijo el anciano y se miraron a los ojos, el anciano vio que la pequeña que había criado desde hace años tenía ese brillo de determinación, segura de sus palabras, suspiró

-"Ryuko-chan, si tanto quieres a tus amigos que has visto un par de veces, vete con ellos entonces"-le impuso-"Pero, si quieres quedarte con nosotros, los que te cuidamos y apreciamos a pesar de ser una niña humana y que hemos estado toda tu vida contigo, aléjate de ellas y quédate aquí"

-"Abuelo…"-su mirada se tornó triste

-"¡No! ¡Usted no puede obligarle a tomar una decisión así!"-le exclamó Sun

-"¡Ryuko-chan! ¡Debes tomar una decisión!"-declaró el anciano ignorando lo anterior

-"Entonces… ¡Me iré con ellas!"-le dijo ella al anciano sin dudar, lo que sorprendió tanto a las cures como a los dragones, en especial a Zetpnir

{Fin de OST}

-"¡No, Ryuko-chan! ¡Este es tu hogar!"-le replicó Love quien ya había reaccionado

-"Pero, Airu, Mirai, Sylvia, Clara, Elyon y Bibiana son mis amigas"-dijo ella volteándose a verla-"¡También Mary y los demás! ¡Ustedes son mis amigos!"

-"No hay nada más que hace entonces, ahora váyanse"-dijo el anciano y los dragones se dieron vuelta para irse

-"¡Vamos! ¿Deben regresar ahora no es así?"-dijo Ryuko adelantándose mientras sonreía-"¡Las guiaré a la puerta!"-las demás la siguieron sin decir ni una palabra

-"Ella no quiere hacer esto ¿verdad-rucchi?"

-"No, pero su instinto es más fuerte que su corazón, es realmente admirable-kuri"-respondió Sparkly

-"Esas anticuadas lagartijas, nosotras los salvamos y ellos nos echan ¡Qué Cure Blaze ni qué nada! También existen Cures malas, solo hay que aprender a diferenciar"-se quejó Moon

-"Si, como las Shadow Pretty Cure"-asintió Star

-"Pero esto es diferente, Cure Blaze como lo relatan, fue una guardiana mandada por Kami-sama"-dijo Planet-"Estoy segura de que detrás de esa masacre hay alguien más, pudieron ser esos tipos con los que nos topamos"

-"Ellos dijeron que pronto seríamos sus presas ¿a qué se referían?"-preguntó Sun mientras que Future miraba a Love y Ryuko quienes caminaban adelante demasiado distanciadas.

En una gran ciudadela oscura rodeada por llamas rosas que se ondeaban como una barrera a su alrededor, en el castillo del medio, los tres cazadores se encontraban frente a Yamiryuu:

-"¿Las guerreras legendarias? ¿Pretty Cure eh?"-preguntó el dragón moviendo su cola de un lado a otro

-"Si, vinieron desde el mundo humano y estovaron en nuestro objetivo de capturar a los dragones de esa aldea"-mencionó Asmod

-"Belzeck, tú cabeza hueca ¿En qué estabas pensando en usar ese truco?"-le regañó el dragón

-"¡Lo siento, Yamiryuu-sama! Esa Pretty Cure en la que iba a usarlo era muy buena y sé que sería de mucha uti…"

-"¡Cállate!"-exclamó el dragón abriendo sus ojos creando un profundo terror en los otros tres-"¡Se te confió ese poder solo para actuarlo a voluntad mía desde mi o desde Asmod!"

-"Discúlpelo Yamiryuu-sama"-le dijo Asmod-"En verdad, esas seis Pretty Cure tienen potencial"

-"Potencial ¿eh?"

-"¡Sí! Con ellas en sus dominios, nadie dudará de temerle ni en este mundo ni en el mundo humano"-dijo Lilinth

-"Tráiganmelas, capturen a aquellas que se hacen llamar guerreras Pretty Cure"-dictó el dragón mientras sus ojos se contraían y sus pupilas se dilataban.

-"Love, lo que dijiste antes ¿A qué se debió?"-le dijo Future

-"¿De qué hablas-merii?"-preguntó Mary

-"Hace rato dijiste algo muy raro"-explicó-"Dijiste que para proteger es necesario destruir lo que te destruye"

-"¿Ah eso? No era nada"-dijo Love volteando a mirarla con una sonrisa

-"¿Segura?"-Love iba a asentir cuando sintió una sensación fría en el cuello

{Sountrack de fondo: 1&amp;0 City de Yuki Kajiura}

-"¡Alguien se acerca!"-exclamó y tres meteoros violetas se dirigieron a ellas, Love tomó a Ryuko para protegerla y las demás lo esquivaron por su cuenta, pero no contaban con que aquellos meteoros eran sensores de calor y atraparon a casi todas menos a Love y Ryuko en pegajosas redes

-"¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedo moverme!"-dijo Star

-"¡Tampoco se rompe!"-dijo Moon al intentarlo con su espada

-"Ni siquiera lo intenten, esas redes son hechas de sangre de dragón tóxico, la sangre más viscosa de todas"-dijo Lilinth mientras los tres cazadores se acercaban a ellos montados en los dragones de antes

-"¡Ustedes!"-exclamó Future

-"Deberían sentirse afortunadas, Yamiryuu ha exigido que todas ustedes se conviertan en su propiedad"-dijo Asmod acomodando sus gafas-"Como parte de su diversión"

-"¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie! ¿Quiénes se creen?"-pataleó Moon

-"Cállate chiquilla"-Belzeck le empujó la frente con un solo dedo

-"Lilinth átalas"-ordenó Asmod

-"¡Sí!"-ella aproximo cinco cadenas a la vez capturando a las encerradas-"¿Ah? Falta una"

-"Pretty Cure Lovely Storm!"-Love lanzó su ataque contra Lilinth desde el cielo, sosteniendo a Ryuko pero su ataque fue desvanecido por el mismísimo Asmod, quien luego la agarró de su otro brazo

-"Veo que tú fuiste capaz de esquivar el meteoro"-se acercó a ella y olfateó su cuello-"Ya veo, así que fue esto, siéntete afortunada de conseguir un destino diferente al que tendrán tus amigas"

-"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?"-Love se zafó y alejó de este

-"Mi marca en tu piel, evitará que te sumas en tus oscuros deseos"-dijo Asmod alejándose un poco-"Solo al tenerla podrás evitar que te llegue"

-"Belzeck, estas chicas están muy inquietas, haznos el favor"

-"Entendido"-dijo él colocándose frente a Lilinth y sus ojos nuevamente tomaron ese color gris y todas quedaron hipnotizadas viendo sus ojos sin brillo excepto las hadas, Love y Ryuko, a quien Love le tapaba los ojos

-"Ryuko, no mires…"-dijo ella esperando a que las demás no cayeran-"¡Chicas, tapen sus narices! ¡Si les llega ese gas…"-antes de terminar de hablar, Lilinth usó una cadena debajo de sus pies para tirarla abajo

-"Puede que Asmod no te haga nada, pero yo soy diferente"-dijo ella y luego el gas plateado fue expulsado del cuerpo del hombre, Love tapó la nariz de Mary y Glittery quienes taparon las de Lucy y Sparkly y Ryuko también se tapó, las otras al estar hipnotizadas les llegó el gas y se entró dentro de su cuerpo lentamente causando un dolor tan grave que no salían gritos de ellas, sus ojos solo sacaban lágrimas sin parar

-"No puede ser…"-dijo Love atónita-"Chicas, Future ¿Qué hago? Yo no tengo el poder para despertarlas…"-cerró los ojos-"La razón por la que no estoy ahí, es porque me han ofrecido a mi unirme pero…pero…"

-"¡Si abandonas a alguien tan preciado ¿Cómo podrás seguir viviendo con ese dolor por tu negligencia?!"-recordó aquella frase dicha alguna vez por alguien que conoció hace mucho

-"Mary, por favor protejan a Ryuko-chan"-dijo Love levantándose y dejando a las hadas a su cuidado

-"Airu, todas…"-pensó Ryuko asustada-"¡Qué alguien! ¡Qué alguien las ayude!"

-"¿Qué pasa acaso vienes a mi querida?"-dijo Asmod al ver a la cure frente a él y al no escuchar respuesta y verla a los ojos llegó a una respuesta

-"Supongo que eso es un no ¿verdad?"

-"Suelta a mis compañeras"-le dijo mientras tenía su cetro en mano

-"No puedo hacer eso ni por ti, querida"

-"¡Déjalas ir!"-gritó dirigiéndose a este pero una enorme bola de fuego dorada proveniente de la nada atravesó la cortina de humo plateado sorprendiendo a todos y destrozó las cadenas de Lilinth, luego una especie de sombra plateada cruzó rompiendo las redes y recogiendo a Future, cuando estaba a punto de ir por las otras, Belzeck le lanzó una bola de hierro generada de su brazo

-"¡Lo siento, pero yo me llevo a estas!"-dijo Lilinth al crear más cadenas para sostener a las Cosmos y Love tomó a Future de la sombra plateada

-"¿Qué?"-se preguntó Future luego de reaccionar estando junto con Airu

-"¡Maldición, siento una presencia abrumadora!"-pensó Asmod mientras se dirigía a sus compañeros-"¡Ustedes dos! ¿Las tienen?"

-"¡Solo cuatro! ¡Las otras dos escaparon!"

-"Es suficiente, nos vamos"-ordenó él y escaparon entre las explosiones causadas

-"¡Esperen!"-Future y Love intentaron ir por ellos pero Asmod lanzó su "Innaris Misarium Exitus Undo" para crear una gran ola que las bloqueó-"¡Miserables! ¡Vuelvan aquí!"

-"Detente, no hay nada que puedan hacer por ahora"-escucharon ambas Cures y ahora delante de ellas comenzaban a brillar dos figuras, una de ellas era la sombra plateada que había salvado a Future

-"¡Airu! ¡Mirai!"-exclamó Ryuko acercándose con las hadas cuando se detuvo y vio los resplandores, las Cures aterrizaron

-"¿Pero qué es…"-mencionó Future y cuando los resplandores se opacaron, vieron a dos enormes dragones, más grandes que los anteriores que habían visto en la aldea, cubiertos por una armadura espinosa en casi todo su cuerpo, las armaduras eran de color dorado y plateado mientras que sus escamas de color púrpura y blanco contrastaban con estos respectivamente, tenían enormes alas y sus anatomías eran exactamente iguales, incluso los ojos de ambos eran de color escarlata

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-preguntó Ryuko alucinada por la majestuosidad de aquellos enormes seres

-"Yo soy Kinryuu"-dijo el dragón de armadura dorada

-"Y Yo soy Ginryuu"-dijo el de armadura plateada

-"Nosotros dos somos los únicos dragones que pueden servirles"-dijeron mientras se arrodillaban-"Las estábamos esperando, Guardianas Eternas de los Sueños: Cure Love y Cure Future…y también…"-abrieron los ojos y dirigieron sus miradas a Ryuko quien estaba detrás de ellas

-"A Usted, Protectora de la Llama Milagrosa"-al escuchar esto todos pusieron cara de asombro, mientras soplaba el viento sobre el desierto donde se encontraban.

Continuará…

{Ending: Sunny Side Hill de Round Table}


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso importante (2):**

-"Kono bangumi wa Aniplex yo. Goran responsaa no tenkio de okurishimashita!"-dice Mary-"¡A mí no me engañan, lo leyeron como en los anuncios-merii!"

-"Mary, no les juegues bromas a los lectores. Tú no eres la autora-teri ¬¬"-le regañó Glittery

-"Bueno, bueno, me iré al comedor porque nadie me quiere aquí-merii"-(_*inserte aura de depresión*_)

-"Como sea…"-dijo Glittery recomponiendo su postura-"En el anterior OVA, se advirtió que iba a haber contenido sangriento y aquí también hay-teri"

-"Pero, la diferencia de este mensaje es que en ese OVA hay escenas de desnudos no muy censuradas-teri"-y pensaba:

-"¡¿Qué rayos habrá visto la autora para poner desnudos en una serie mahou shoujo para adolescentes!?"-estaba bien enojada

-"¡Wii, es viernes! ¡Hoy es día de orgasmos culinarios!"-yo corro a mi computadora

-"¡Espera! ¡Yo también quiero ver como cocina ese chico que dices que es súper sexy-merii!"-Mary me persigue con un plato de postres en las manos

-"¡Oigan! ¡Estamos en medio de…"

-"Ya diste la advertencia, al diablo lo demás"-le digo mientras veo mi serie

-"Parece que soy la única decente aquí-teri"-se repara la voz-"Entonces ¡Damas y caballeros!"

-"**Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure: ¡Aventura en el paraíso de los dragones! OVA 2: ¡El Oscuro Dragón Emplumado!"**

-"¡Adelante-teri!"

-"¡Glittery! ¡Se dañó la señal del wifi!"

-"¡Ayúdanos-merii! TT^TT"

-"Ya, ya, pero se callan de una vez-teri!"

-"¡Si~!".

En el OVA anterior…

-"¡Déjalas ir!"-gritó Love dirigiéndose a Asmod pero una enorme bola de fuego dorada proveniente de la nada atravesó la cortina de humo plateado sorprendiendo a todos y destrozó las cadenas de Lilinth, luego una especie de sombra plateada cruzó rompiendo las redes y recogiendo a Future, cuando estaba a punto de ir por las otras, Belzeck le lanzó una bola de hierro generada de su brazo

-"¡Lo siento, pero yo me llevo a estas!"-dijo Lilinth al crear más cadenas para sostener a las Cosmos y Love tomó a Future de la sombra plateada

-"¿Qué?"-se preguntó Future luego de reaccionar estando junto con Airu

-"¡Maldición, siento una presencia abrumadora!"-pensó Asmod mientras se dirigía a sus compañeros-"¡Ustedes dos! ¿Las tienen?"

-"¡Solo cuatro! ¡Las otras dos escaparon!"

-"Es suficiente, nos vamos"-ordenó él y escaparon entre las explosiones causadas

-"¡Esperen!"-Future y Love intentaron ir por ellos pero Asmod lanzó su "Innaris Misarium Exitus Undo" para crear una gran ola que las bloqueó-"¡Miserables! ¡Vuelvan aquí!"

-"Detente, no hay nada que puedan hacer por ahora"-escucharon ambas Cures y ahora delante de ellas comenzaban a brillar dos figuras, una de ellas era la sombra plateada que había salvado a Future

En la Tierra…

-"Aquí tienen"-decía Jack dándole rollos de canela y fruta a dos chicas frente a él, además de llevar un delantal (_rosadito_) masculino (_pero rosadito_)

-"Si…gracias…"-dijo una de ellas hipnotizada por su (_Ikemen power_) apariencia física. Luego de que se fueran, Jack sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda:

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-se preguntó-"Pude sentirlo, la preciosa y las demás están en peligro"-miró hacia la ventana de la casa de Airu, allí estaba Ōkaru mirando hacia arriba –"Maldita sea estoy perdiendo una oportunidad de oro para ganarme a Sylvia"-mascullo

-"¿Qué estas mirando-dodi?"-le pregunto Doggy

-"Algo raro está a punto de suceder…"-contesto Ōkaru-"Y no tiene el olor de ninguno de ellos".

-"¿Pero qué es…"-mencionó Future y cuando los resplandores se opacaron, vieron a dos enormes dragones, más grandes que los anteriores que habían visto en la aldea, cubiertos por una armadura espinosa en casi todo su cuerpo, las armaduras eran de color dorado y plateado mientras que sus escamas de color púrpura y blanco contrastaban con estos respectivamente, tenían enormes alas y sus anatomías eran exactamente iguales, incluso los ojos de ambos eran de color escarlata

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-preguntó Ryuko alucinada por la majestuosidad de aquellos enormes seres

-"Yo soy Kinryuu"-dijo el dragón de armadura dorada

-"Y Yo soy Ginryuu"-dijo el de armadura plateada

-"Nosotros dos somos los únicos dragones que pueden servirles"-dijeron mientras se arrodillaban-"Las estábamos esperando, Guardianas Eternas de los Sueños: Cure Love y Cure Future…y también…"-abrieron los ojos y dirigieron sus miradas a Ryuko quien estaba detrás de ellas

-"A Usted, Protectora de la Llama Milagrosa"-al escuchar esto todos pusieron cara de asombro, mientras soplaba el viento sobre el desierto donde se encontraban.

{Opening}

-"¿Protectora…de la Llama Milagrosa?"-se preguntaron Love y Future mientras volteaban a ver a Ryuko

-"Vengan con nosotros, les explicaremos todo cuando lleguemos"-dijo Ginryuu mientras ambos se levantaban

-"¿A dónde?"-pregunto Future

-"Y ¿Porqué me dicen protectora de la llama milagrosa?"-les preguntó Ryuko

-"Iremos al Palacio del Dragón Flamígero''-respondió Kinryuu-"Donde fuimos criados"

-"Y le decimos así, puesto que aún no ha elegido su nombre de guerrera"-dijo Ginryuu y ambos dragones extendieron sus manos a ellas-'Vámonos, si no se detiene a tiempo a Yamiyuu, el mundo humano correrá peligro también"

-"Entiendo, pongámonos en marcha"-dijo Love subiendo a la mano de Kinryuu y ayudando a subir a Mary y Glittery. Future hizo lo mismo con Lucy y Sparkly en Ginryuu, pero cuando Ryuko iba a subir:

-"¡Ryuko! ¡Espera!"-se escuchó en lo cercano, era Zeptnir, quien volaba hacía allá

-"Zet-chan!"-la niña fue a reunirse con él, nadie le reclamó puesto que eran amigos, ni siquiera aquellos dragones enormes quienes los veían callados y guardándose la sorpresa en su interior

-"¡Por fin te alcanzo!"

-"Zet-chan ¿Porqué viniste hasta aquí?"-le preguntó la pequeña-"No me digas, ¿También crees que Airu y las demás son buenas? ¿Viniste a ayudarnos?"

-"¡Ni eso ni lo otro!"-le exclamó furioso-"¡Yo no confío en los humanos! ¡Ellos acabaron con mis padres, todos ellos son unos monstruos!"

-"¿Monstruos? ¿Me llamaste monstruo?"-ella se sintió ofendida

-"¡Tú eres diferente! ¡Eres mi amiga!"-le gritó el dragón-"Ryuko, tú eres importante para todos nosotros, abandona a las Pretty Cure y volvamos al pueblo"

-"¡No quiero!"-dijo ella determinada-"¡Ellas son mis amigas!"

-"¡Yo soy tu amigo también! ¡Pero si te vas con ellas, ya no será así! ¿Entiendes?"

-"¡Entonces que no sea así!"-exclamó Ryuko haciendo que Love supiera lo que iba a pasar después-"¡Si fueras mi amigo sabrías que tengo razón y me apoyarías!"

-"Pero no lo haces, solo te concentras en lo que creen el abuelo y los demás!"

-"¡Si fueras mi amigo confiarías en mí!"

-"Si fueras mi amigo…"-Love interrumpió:

-"Los dos deberían mantener la calma"

-"¡Cállate tú! ¡No quiero escuchar lo que dicen aquellos que mataron a mis padres!"-le gritó Zeptnir

-"Siento lo de tus padres. Durante nuestra historia, los humanos hemos cometido errores y aprendido de ellos"-contestó calmada (_Esperen ¿Love dijo eso? Creo que algo me hizo daño_)-"Pero, esto no se trata de eso"

-"¿Qué?"

-"La mejor manera de hacer amigos es por confianza"-sonrió-"Zeptnir, estoy dispuesta a ser tu amiga, todos lo estamos. Así que ¿Nos darás una oportunidad de ganar tu confianza?"-le extendió la mano, en un segundo, el dragón rechazó su mano exclamando:

-"¡No me jodas!"-sorprendiendo a esta y luego se dirigió a Ryuko-"¡Ryuko, vámonos! ¡Si estoy un segundo más, cerca de ellas…"-sus cristalinas escamas empezaron a tensarse

-"No…"-respondió la niña algo fría mientras tomaba la mano de Love-"Yo me iré con Airu y las demás…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡Me iré con ellas! ¡Así que vete ya!"-exclamó

-"Ryuko-chan…"-pensó Love extrañada y volteó a ver a Zeptnir

-"¡Si no puedes aceptar a mis amigas como ellas a ti, entonces…! ¡Entonces Zet-chan ya no es mi amigo!"-(_Ufff… ¡Loli rompecorazones! Right in the dragon's kokoro_) Zetpnirbajó la mirada-"Airu, vamos ¡Sylvia y las demás nos necesitan!"

-"S-Si…"-Love se levantó y ambas subieron a Kinryuu, los dos dragones desplegaron sus alas y volaron hacia el norte pasando sobre el pequeño dragón

-"Ese pequeño… ¿Es quién creo que es?"-preguntó Ginryuu

-"Si, un dragón prisma"-respondió Kinryuu-"Debe ser el último de ellos"-Kinryuu miró de reojo hacia atrás y vio a Ryuko en su lomo mirando hacia adelante y Love mirando atrás preocupada hacia donde estaba Zeptnir, quien abajo, rechinaba sus dientes con furia.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar…

-"¿Qué es…"-se preguntó Sylvia mientras veía un complejo de oficinas incendiándose y ella con un lanzallamas (?) en su mano derecha-"¿Yo lo hice?"

-"¡Sylvia!"-exclamaron dos voces que reconoció de inmediato, volteó lentamente y fue abrazada por unos cálidos brazos-"Que bueno que estás bien, mi niña"-dijo quien la estaba abrazando

-"¿Mamá?"

-"No te preocupes Sylvia ¡Papá se encargará!"-exclamó un hombre vestido de bombero quien se dirigía al edificio

-"¿Papá? Imposible….él…está…"-no cabía en su sorpresa, su padre hace años que había fallecido, aquello debía ser una ilusión

-"Sylvia, no debiste quemar mi oficina"-dijo su madre en la posición en la que aún estaban-"Pero ahora podemos estar los tres juntos, como siempre quisiste"

-"Mientes… ¡Todo esto es mentira!"-exclamó la castaña furiosa-"¡Esto es solo una terrible y barata…!"-antes de terminar su frase, abrió los ojos lentamente viendo borroso donde ahora se encontraba-"¿Ilusión?"

Cuando su vista al fin se estabilizó, Cure Moon se vio en un calabozo, un extraño calabozo de color gris ceniza y a ambos lados suyos estaban sus amigas, atadas de brazos y una cadena con una esfera atada a sus piernas:

-"Hasta que despiertas, tienes el sueño muy pesado Moon…"-dijo Sun a su lado derecho como un reproche

-"Sí que sabes dar los buenos días…"-respondió con sarcasmo-"¿Dónde estamos?"

-"No lo sabemos, simplemente despertamos aquí y hasta ahora no hemos visto a nadie"-contestó Planet a su lado izquierdo, Moon intentó zafarse como pudo pero las esposas gigantes que hacían colgar sus brazos no la dejaban

-"Ni siquiera lo intentes, estas cosas no se rompen con nada y tampoco podemos invocar nuestras armas"-le dijo Sun

-"Me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán Future-san y Love-san? ¿Estarán bien?"-preguntó Star

-"¿No están aquí? ¡Rayos, no recuerdo nada!"-dijo Moon cabreada

-"Recuerdo que estábamos caminando por el desierto y fuimos atrapadas por los Devil Hunters y luego…"-dijo Star para después recordar su retorcido sueño-"Tuve un sueño donde mis padres me iban a buscar al orfanato y me sentí muy enojada…todo se volvió negro y cuando miré…ellos…"-tragó saliva-"Ellos estaban desangrándose y yo con un cuchillo en mis manos…"-(_Traumar a la chica moe nivel Kelly_)

-"¿Tú también tuviste un sueño así?"-preguntó Moon

-"Todas lo tuvimos…"-dijo Planet-"Yo soñé con que la estrella cósmica escogía a Reflecta y ella la destrozaba en mil pedazos destruyendo el universo entero"

-"Y yo soñé con haber creado la computadora inteligente perfecta, pero las mató a todas para hacer que yo fuese tan perfecta como ella"-mencionó Sun mirando a otro lado

-"Veo que han despertado"-dijo Asmod apareciendo frente a ellas-"Entonces creo que llegó la hora"

-"¡Tú! ¡¿Qué hiciste con Love y las demás?! ¿Y qué rayos es este lugar?"-le preguntó Moon extremadamente irritada de su presencia-"¿Acaso intentas pervertirnos como a ella? ¡Desgraciado!"-Asmod la calló colocando su dedo índice en los labios de ella

-"Shh…Guarda silencio, chica"-le dijo estando cerca de ella (_¡Aléjate wey o te deja sin dedo! D:_)-"Necesitarás esa energía para después"

-"Y para que quede claro, no tengo interés en ninguna de ustedes, solo en ella"-Moon rechino sus dientes aún más enojada e intentó morderlo pero falló-"Al parecer quieres ser la primera"

-"¿Primera en qué? ¿Dónde están nuestras amigas?"-preguntó Sun

-"Para su suerte escaparon, pero iré por ellas y haré mía a Airu Mihara"-(_¡Airu se los esta garchando a todos!_) contestó acomodando sus lentes, luego chasqueo los dedos y se soltaron las cadenas que sostenían a Moon, ella al sentirse liberada apretó sus puños:

-"Ahora, ustedes pertenecen a Yamiryuu, y él hará lo que desee con ustedes por eso están aquí"-dijo haciéndola enfadar más

-"Yo… ¡No le pertenezco a nadie!"-exclamó Moon al mandarle un puño.

-"No puedo detectar sus estrellas…"-dijo Doggy revisando el detector de estrellas

-"Te lo dije, ellas no están en este mundo"-reafirmó Ōkaru acostado sobre la cama de Airu

-"O puede ser alguien que no quiera que las detectes"-dijo Jack, quien se había escabullido de la madre de Airu-"Alguien sumamente poderoso"

-"¿Alguien?"-se preguntó Doggy-"¿Quién podría ser-dodi?".

En el Paraíso de los Dragones…

-"Ya hemos llegado"-avisó Ginryuu mientras él y su parecido descendían hacia una enorme montaña rocosa

-"¿Llegamos? Pero si yo no veo nada-teri"-dijo Glittery al mirar desde la cabeza de Kinryu

-"Eso es porque solo nosotros o las guerreras legendarias pueden verlo detrás del espejismo rocoso que lo cubre"-respondió el dorado dragón mientras aterrizaban en un altiplano bajo en medio de la montaña, al hacerlo, el suelo pisado sacó dos líneas, dorada y plateada, de luz, ambas fueron recto atravesando la formación rocosa hasta la cima y de la división, la montaña comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Sorprendidos todos, menos los dragones inmensos, vieron ante sus ojos un enorme palacio construido a los niveles de la montaña, de color blanco y con decoraciones de estatuas de dragones en colores dorado, plateado y cobre, además de que frente a ellos estaban unas largas escaleras que llevaban hasta él:

-"Increíble…"-mencionó Ryuko impresionada

-"¿Este es el Palacio del Dragón Flamígero? Es realmente majestuoso…"-dijo Future

-"Ehmmm… ¿Tendremos que subir todas esas escaleras-merii?"-preguntó Mary-"Es que creo que comí demasiado-merii"

-"¡Mary siempre come mucho-rucchi!"-le retaco Lucy y los demás se rieron incluso a aquellos dragones les hizo gracia

-"No tienes de que preocuparte, estas escaleras solo emiten magia que no permite volar a otros dragones para que no lleguen al palacio"-explicó Kinryuu

-"Esa magia no nos afecta a nosotros"-dijo Ginryuu-"Así fue como lo impuso nuestra criadora"

-"Y esa criadora ¿Qué tipo de persona es?"-preguntó Love, ellos se colocaron serios

-"Todo a su debido tiempo"-respondió el dorado y volaron en marcha al palacio.

Mientras se movilizaba por un pasadizo, Yamiryuu recordaba una conversación con los Devil Hunters:

-"¿Una abrumadora presencia dices?"-preguntó él curioso

-"Si, como dos seres poderosos y luminiscentes, tanto que queman"-dijo Asmod-"Eran dorada y plateada"

-"¿Dorada y… Plateada?"-repitió extrañado

-"Así mismas"-se puso pensativo

-"Ustedes, lleven a las Pretty Cure que capturaron al campo de batalla"-ordenó

-"Yamiryuu, todavía están sumidas en la ilusión del Nightmare Smoke"-dijo Lilinth

-"Llévenlas allá una vez que despierten!"-exclamó-"Y póngalas a luchar contra los dragones más poderosos que tenemos!"

-"Quiero saber si son dignas de servirme"

-"¡Entendido!".

Mientras se sentaba en su alto trono en la cima de un oscuro coliseo con más de mil espectadores, todos dragones malignos y de horrible aspecto que hacían bullicio y desorden en el lugar, muy impacientes:

-"¿Dorado y Plateado, eh? Así que esos dos han salido al fin de ese maldito lugar…"-pensó-"¿Para qué será?"

-"¡Silencio!"-exclamó en lo alto expulsando llamas fucsias callando a aquellas revoltosas bestias-"¡Ciudadanos míos, hoy tendrán un espectáculo de batallas sin igual!"

-"¡Disfruten ustedes!"-exclamó Beelzeb a su lado-"¡Nuestros más poderosos guerreros contra las guerreras legendarias del Paraíso de la Realidad!"

-"¡Pretty Cure!"-y seguida de esa exclamación se oyeron varios gritos de emoción escuchados hasta el calabozo donde Cure Moon se tomaba la cabeza con dolor luego de haber intentado golpear a Asmod, sus compañeras presenciaban esto aterradas:

-"¡Moon! ¡Levántate!"-le gritaba Planet pero su compañera arrodillada aún seguía sufriendo

-"Es inútil. Una vez que el Nightmare Smoke ingresa totalmente a tu cuerpo, te vuelves nuestro esclavo o tus deseos te torturaran"-dijo Asmod para luego chasquear sus dedos-"El público está impaciente, levántate Cure Moon"

-"Como ordene"-obedeció ella de inmediato con la mirada perdida

-"Desátalas"-exclamó, Cure Moon invocó la Moon Sword y con ella cortó las ataduras de las demás quienes estaban hipnotizadas también

-"Vamos".

En la arena…

-"¡Ahora los dragones que se enfrentarán a ellas!"-anunció Beelzeb y en el campo de batalla, Lilinth traía encadenados a cuatro dragones a los cuales desataba

-"¡El dragón gravedad, Shinra!"-enunció mientras se exhibía el llamado, un dragón de alas romboides, de colores lila y gris con dos extraños cuernos en la cabeza que eran afilados y hacia atrás

-"¡El dragón mercurio, Mashuun!"-ahora se colocaba al frente, un dragón naranja brillante, de cuello y cola largos y aparentemente sin alas, que andaba sobre cuatro patas

-"¡El dragón valle, Midoi!"-el dragón de color verde limón extendía sus frondosas alas formadas de helechos, sobre su espalda tenía un ancho bulbo, andaba en cuatro y en su cabeza tenía un cuerno cónico dividido en seis secciones:

-"Finalmente…¡El dragón araña, Kumochi!"-se oyó el estruendo de varias cadenas caer y un gran rugido bestial dado por un dragón peludo púrpura y negro de ocho patas y cuatro pares de alas y una cola de aguijón, a comparación de los demás era más pequeño y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Todos los dragones comenzaron a aclamar a los presentados y luego, el portón derecho se abrió, mostrando a las Pretty Cure Cosmos caminando solas hasta la arena:

-"¡Y aquí están! ¡Las guerreras legendarias, Pretty Cure!"-presentó el fortachón-"¡Cure Moon, Cure Star, Cure Sun y Cure Planet!"-al mencionar sus nombres, cada una de ellas recobró sus sentidos:

-"¿Pero qué? ¿Dónde estamos?"-se preguntaron las tres menores mientras todas miraban confundidas a los alrededores donde el maligno público aclamaba por el inicio de la batalla

-"¡Bien! ¡Entonces empecemos!"-al decir esto, los tres Devil Hunters se ubicaron en tres puntos sobre la arena, los cuatro portones en el campo se cerraron fuertemente

-"¿Qué?"-exclamó Star

-"Estamos encerradas ¿Y ahora qué…? ¡Kyaaa!"-apunto de terminar su frase, Sun fue arrastrada por Mashuun quien flotaba al frente y hacia la izquierda

-"¡Sun!"-Star intentó ir por ella pero fue capturada por una liana proveniente del suelo que la arrastró hacia atrás donde estaba Midoi.

-"¡Sun, Star! ¡Demonios!"-mientras Moon maldecía, Planet invocó el Planet Rod pero fue atraída hacia el frente y a la derecha y detrás de Moon apareció Kumochi quien le lanzó una telaraña de su cola para lanzarla al frente.

Cuando las cuatro fueron separadas, las puertas lanzaron cada una, un muro de luz hasta cruzarse en el centro de la arena, que fue cubierta con una cúpula eléctrica invisible.

-"¡Waah!"-gritaba Star al ser arrastrada hasta que la liana la soltó estando frente a Midoi-"Eso dolió…"-se levantó para sacudir su traje

-"¡Tú, pequeñuela!"-Star volteó a mirar al enorme dragón que le hablaba

-"¿S…Sí?"-respondió asustada, el dragón extendió su cola a ella y de esta brotó una flor rosa, más exactamente una fucsia-"¿Una fucsia?"

-"Mis disculpas"-dijo Midoi agachando la cabeza mientras le ofrecía la flor, Star la tomó confundida

-"E-Este…no tienes nada de que disculparte"-contestó nerviosa-"Igual…gracias"

-"Si tengo porque, me disculpo por adelantado…"-la tierra debajo de la cure comenzó a temblar y un gran tallo la golpeó hacia arriba mientras Midoi exclamaba-"¡Por todo el dolor que te causaré!"

-"¡KYAAHH!"-gritaba Star al ser lanzada con mucha fuerza por el grueso tallo.

-"¿Qué rayos? ¡Aggh! ¡Con lo mucho que odio las telarañas!"-Moon forcejeaba con la telaraña en la que fue atrapada hasta romperla y caer en la arena. La tierra a sus pies se sacudió violentamente dándole a entender que algo grande estaba frente a ella, volteó a mirar al Dragón, su piel peluda y ocho patas le recordaba muy bien a…

-"No puede ser…"-intentó convencerse de que esa criatura no era un híbrido de…-"¡ARAÑA!" (_¡Maldición Moon! ¡Al menos déjame terminar la frase!_)

-"¡ROARRR!"-el dragón abrió sus cuatro pares de alas para soltar un rugido.

Cure Planet escuchó el grito de Moon mientras veía su cuerpo acercarse a Shinra:

-"No puedo moverme, ese dragón está usando un campo magnético muy poderoso…"-apuntó el Planet Rod hacia él-"Si esto funciona, podré liberarme de su control"

-"Precure Shining Planet!"-el ataque fue más rápido de lo usual debido a la atracción, cuando Shinra lo vio acercarse desactivó su poder para pulverizar el rayo con sus garras y frente a él, Planet aterrizó perfectamente

-"Atacar directamente al epicentro de gravedad…bien pensado"-dijo él-"Cure Planet, muéstrame ¡Cual es tu verdadera aptitud!"-la miró fijamente con sus liliáceos ojos

Mashuun soltó a Cure Sun en el aire y esta dio un giro para caer mejor disminuyendo su velocidad. El largo dragón aterrizó frente a ella:

-"¿Qué es este lugar? Y ¿Cómo es que terminé frente a este dragón?"-se preguntó Sun mentalmente mientras veía a sus alrededores, sin embargo no podía ver más allá de los luminiscentes muros de luz

-"Si buscas una salida, es imposible"-dijo Mashuun con una voz ronca-"Este coliseo no deshará sus muros ni la cúpula superior hasta que los cuatro combates terminen"

-"Ya veo…"-Sun se levantó-"¿Puedo saber de que se trata todo esto…?"

-"Mashuun. El dragón mercurio"-respondió él mientras su cuerpo metálico acumulaba brillo-"Yamiryuu captura dragones de todo este territorio y a los más fuertes los coloca a luchar, para el placer de escoger sus armas de guerra"

-"¿Armas de qué? ¿De qué guerra hablas?"

-"Me gustaría seguir hablando, pero mi cuerpo exige pelea"-su cola se enderezó y la punta se transformó en una filosa cuchilla dorada. Sun vio esto sorprendida:

-"¡Así que empecemos!"-y la la lanzó contra ella.

Kinryuu y Ginryuu al fin habían llegado con sus acompañantes al palacio, y apenas se abrieron las puertas entraron en una sala vacía con la estatua de dos dragones formando el círculo del yin-yang, siendo la blanca (yin) rodeada de un aura oscura:

-"¿Y este lugar?"-preguntó Future, los dragones se pusieron frente a ellas

-"Permítannos explicarles el motivo de su venida aquí"-dijo Ginryuu

-"¡Ya era hora-merii!"

-"¡Princesa Mary, guarde silencio por favor-kuri!"-le regaño Sparkly

-"Perdón…"

-"Continuen por favor"-les pidió Love

-"Nosotros, Kinryuu y Ginryuu, fuimos criados desde que éramos huevos en este lugar con el objetivo de proteger el Paraíso de los Dragones y el Paraíso de la Realidad junto con las Guardianas Eternas de los sueños, esa fue la misión que nos impuso ella"-dijo Kinryuu

-"¿Ella?"-preguntó Future

-"La guerrera de las llamas, que se encargaba de vigilar la puerta que divide los dos mundos, Cure Blaze"-dijo Ginryuu

-"¿¡Cure Blaze!?"-dijeron los demás sorprendidos

-"¿La conocen?"-preguntó el dorado

-"No. Pero, los dragones del pueblo de Ryuko-chan nos platicaron de ella"-dijo Love

-"Ya veo…pero les pedimos que no crean en esas historias paganas"-dijo el plateado bajando la voz-"No sabemos él que ocasionó que Cure Blaze atacara de esa forma, pero estamos seguros de que ella nunca querría hacer tanto daño"

-"Si, su último deseo fue que le heredáramos su poder a la protectora de la llama milagrosa"-siguió Kinryuu

-"¿Se refieren a mi...? ¿verdad?"-dijo Ryuko

-"Exactamente"-luego voltearon hacia la estatua y colocaron sus patas delanteras en el centro de esta-"Cure Love, Cure Future, coloquen sus manos aquí también"

-"Está bien"-contestó Future y ambas colocaron sus manos sobre las de ellos, la parte Yang comenzó a brillar de color dorado y plateado, y frente a Ryuko y detrás de ellos apareció una plataforma del suelo que tenía un libro rojo bermellón con un dragón de color naranja sobre la tapa

-"¿Y ese libro-teri?"

-"Es el Miracle Dragon Book"-contestó Ginryuu

-"Este libro fue creado y escrito por Cure Blaze, contiene todos los conocimientos y el poder de los dragones"-dijo Kinryuu-"Y te pertenece a ti"

-"A mí…"-Ryuko miró fijamente el libro y apunto de tomarlo, este se abrió de repente y sus páginas se voltearon hasta llegar a la mitad

-"¿Qué?"-estas páginas brillaron y de ellas, una pantalla de luz surgió mostrando a alguien, una mujer, de cabello rojizo corto con las puntas anaranjadas, una armadura carmesí con varios picos blanco hueso y un casco con la apariencia de la cara de un dragón con ojos verdes

-"Tú eres…"-dijo Love mientras la mujer abría sus ojos naranjados von las pupilas distorsionadas en forma de llamas

-"¡Cure Blaze!"-exclamó Future. La cure mayor miró hacia la niña que tenía en frente:

-"Ryuko Kisekino, después de un largo tiempo, es un gusto verte"-habló ella.

Mientras tanto…

Cure Sun esquivó la cuchilla que iba hacia ella y luego esta se levantó intentando darle de nuevo, la Cure saltó varias veces hacia atrás para esquivarla hasta que vio que las escamas de su contrincante se hicieron de plata para transformarse en misiles:

-"¡Rayos! Sun Arc!"-invocó su arco y activó la estrella mental-"Pretty Cure Mental Arrow!"-las blancas flechas chocaron contra los misiles destruyéndolos a casi todos, menos dos que iban por su espalda, y frente a ella, aquella cola-cuchilla seguía en su trayecto para golpearla, esperó el momento y saltó para esquivar:

-"Todo su cuerpo está hecho de metal y esa habilidad para transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en otro metal…"-pensó mientras lo veía desde el aire transformar su cabeza y cuello en azufre sólido

-"¡Toma!"-balanceó su cabeza hacia ella para golpearla, Sun intentó detenerlo con sus dos manos pero la fuerza y el peso ejercido fueron demasiados y salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared opuesta, receptando la voz del emocionado público.

Kumochi lanzaba varias telarañas hacia Moon quien las esquivaba y cortaba aterrada:

-"¡De todos los enemigos en el maldito mundo, debió tocarme este!"-se quejó enfadada corriendo mientras esquivaba, cuando el dragón se detuvo, vio su chance-"¡Esta es mi oportunidad de atacarlo!"-sacó su espejo

-"Pretty Cure Shining Moon!"

-"Hmp"-bufó el dragón para luego abrir su boca y lanzar de ella una telaraña negra que envolvió el ataque de Moon regresando a ella y explotando a un metro de su posición

-"¡Uwaah!"-exclamó al ser mandada a volar, luego sintió algo rodear su torso y se plasmó al ver que era seda… ¡Seda de ese maldito dragón araña!

El dragón la trajo de vuelta hacia él:

-"¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No cerca de esa cosa!"-suplicó mentalmente, cerró los ojos, al estar de él, por impulso dio un forzoso puño en el rostro de él haciendo que la soltara y quedó libre a la altura de su cara-"¡Si!"-pudo mirarlo y ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados como si siempre hubiesen sido así

-"¿Cómo puede pelear sin verme?"-dijo, inmediatamente el dragón desplegó sus alas para alejarla de él con una corriente de aire, Moon aterrizó en el suelo y cubrió su vista mientras la resistía

-"¡Genial! ¡Además de aterrador es fuerte!"-dijo-"Pero…¡Yo siempre peleare!"-preparó su espada

-"¡ROARR!"-gruñó Kumochi llevando su cola sobre su cabeza y lazando desde su aguijón miles de luces moradas que se transformaron en tarántulas

-"¡Mierda! ¡Ok…conserva la calma! ¡No pasa nada mientras las cortes antes de que te toquen!"-activó la estrella de agua-"Pretty Cure Aqua Edge!"-y con su espada de filo acuoso tomó valor para correr y enfrentar a su enemigo.

-"¡AAAAAARH!"-exclamó Midoi haciendo que varios tallos salieran del suelo dirigiéndose a Star, ella los evadía saltando alto una y otra vez rápidamente causando que se enredaran las unas con las otras, pero no sabía que eso era lo que él tenía planeado

-"¡Apretar!"-exclamó mentalmente el arbóreo dragón y estas comenzaron a extenderse enredadas capturando a Star

-"¿Q–Qué?"-en su confusión, Midoi abrió el bulbo de su espalda y de este salieron cuatro grandes espinas que se dirigieron a la enredadera estallando en ella

-"¡KYAAH!"-se escuchó el grito de Star quien sobresalía del humo sumamente herida, el dragón extendió sus alas para volar hacia ella

-"¡Oh no, viene hacia mí!"-intentó recuperar la compostura y lanzó su Star Whip derecho atando el ala izquierda de este, al hacerlo, varias esporas de los helechos de sus alas estallan

-"¡Ngh!"-causando algo de dolor en este, Star se dio cuenta y justo después el dragón sacudió esa misma ala para lanzarla al suelo, en su cabello, la estrella de la tierra brilló haciendo que una gran margarita amortiguara su caída

-"Nada mal, esta chiquilla tiene de cara de gustarle las plantas"-pensó el dragón mientras la veía bajarse de la flor, un recuerdo rápido llegó a su memoria:

-"…una guerrera brillante como estrella y con un corazón tan hermoso como una flor de loto florecida…"-decía una mujer de piel tostada con los labios carmesí, no podía ver más allá de aquello

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-reaccionó de su desconcierto y colocó sus alas hacia el frente lanzando las hojas de helecho a gran velocidad contra Star, ella saltó hacia atrás defendiéndose de algunas

-"¡Su velocidad para atacar es buena! ¡Es casi imparable!"-colocó su espejo al frente-"Pretty Cure Shining Stars!"-atacó desvaneciendo el ataque contrario, Midoi seguía algo distraído por su recuerdo y esquivó por poco el rayo de Star, que eliminó algunas esporas de su ala derecha causándole daño y que este hiciera una mueca de dolor.

Arriba del estadio, Lilinth veía esto:

-"¿Qué ha pasado allí? Esa lagartija de verduras es blanda pero se está pasando"-mascullo molesta-"A todo esto ¿De dónde proviene?"

-"Los cuatro que están en la arena son dragones encontrados por Yamiryuu hace años, en la Cordillera Élite"-respondió Asmod

-'¿Cordillera Élite?"-preguntó un poco sorprendida

-'Lo sé, así no sorprende tanto que sean los dragones más fuertes de por aquí"-dijo Beelzeb mientras veía a Cure Planet pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Shinra, lo cual era difícil debido a que sus golpes no acertaban como quería, como si tuviese algo invisible que la repele además de que sentía a sus músculos retorcerse un poco:

-"Ugh…"-gimió en susurro, el dolor se intensificaba-"No puedo más, tendré que atacarlo a distancia"

-"¡He!"-Shinra sonrió mientras la veía alejarse esquivando un coletazo

-"¡Estrella Cósmica! ¡El rígido golpe que mantiene el equilibrio! ¡Acude a la ayuda de las almas puras!"-apuntó a Shinra

-"¿Qué piensa hacer?"

-"Pretty Cure Cosmic Shoot!"-al lanzar su ataque, Shinra puso su pata izquierda al lado contrario y de un destello comenzó a girar en círculos, el ataque de Planet impactó contra la especie de esfera giratoria que se formó, el choque más la dirección en la que iba Shinra rebotaron el ataque

-"¿Qué?"-Planet esquivó su propio ataque pero al saltar, una fuerza invisible proveniente del dragón gris la empujó contra la pared haciendo un cráter en esta

-"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es todo lo que tienes?"-dijo Shinra fríamente al detener su giro rotatorio

-"Ah…ah…aún no…"-exhalo con determinación la guerrera haciendo que este colocara una mueca de disgusto

-"Esta batalla ha durado más de lo que debería…"-pensó-"¿Qué planea? ¿Porqué es tan lenta?"

-"…sus acciones serán lentas pero su experiencia tan vieja como la vida de los planetas le hace manejar la situación…"-escuchó en su cabeza haciendo que le doliera. Planet vio esto y notó que algo resaltaba del cuerno derecho de este:

-"¡Esta es mi oportunidad!"-se lanzó hacia él.

En el Palacio…

-"¿Kisekino? ¿Ese es mi apellido?"-preguntó Ryuko a la silueta frente a ella-"¿Y porqué me conoces?"

-"Esto es un mensaje grabado y si lo ves, significa que estoy muerta y las Guardianas de los Sueños han llegado contigo"-continuó-"Te estarás preguntando ¿Porqué te conozco? Eso es por la profecía que me envió Kami-sama"

-"¿Profecía? ¿De qué profecía habla-rucchi?"-dijo Lucy a los dragones-"Yo no he visto nada-rucchi"

-"Empezaré desde el principio…"-cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar-"Princesa del Valle de los Sueños, colócate de espaldas al podio"

-"¿Eh? Bueno…"-dijo Mary haciendo lo pedido y él corazón de su panza mostró un holograma con el recuerdo:

{OST de fondo: Old Memories de Takanashi Yasuharu}

Cure Blaze caminaba segura por ese lugar hace tiempo, se detuvo frente a la estatua de ambos dragones yin-yang, un holograma borroso de una mujer de negro apareció de este:

-"¿Ha sucedido algo malo, Kami-sama?"-preguntó Blaze con respeto

-"Blaze, los humanos ya han hecho mucho daño en tu mundo pero ahora, luego de un siglo han dejado la guerra"

-"Ya veo, eso significa que todo volverá a la paz"-se relajó

-"Por desgracia, los dragones que nacieron ahora no serán puros, la avaricia humana ha llenado sus corazones de odio"-dijo la mujer-"Como aquel…"

-"No lo meta en esto por favor"-le interrumpió algo alterada-"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

-"Si, pero estará a tu decisión el camino a escoger"

*interrupción*

-"¿Camino a escoger?"-preguntó Love

-"Destruir o unirme a aquel que de hará llamar Gobernador de las Tinieblas"

*continuación*

-"Si lo destruyes por tu cuenta ahora, el Paraíso de los Dragones se salvaría"-continuó la silueta-"Pero no creo que puedas hacerlo ¿verdad?"-Blaze bajó la cabeza-"Si por el contrario te unes, serás un peligro para todos los demás dragones"

-"¡Pero! ¿Acaso no hay una forma u otro camino? Donde todos sean salvados…"-exigió

-"No. No importa si le enseñas todo lo bueno de los seres humanos, su odio por ellos es demasiado grande, es inevitable, lo siento"-pero le dio una esperanza-"Sin embargo, hay una manera de que no tengas que matarlo tú".

Más adelante…

Cure Blaze caminaba por un pueblo humano europeo, en vez de vestir su armadura, se cubría con harapos como una viajera vagabunda. A lo lejos, vio una mansión quemándose y corrió hacia ella:

-"¿Qué rayos?"-murmuró al llegar y ver a dos entes en el suelo, se acercó y vio que estaban muertos, huellas de una camioneta en el suelo le dieron a entender que habían sido soldados de la anterior guerra ocurrida en el mundo, y tenían arreglos con aquellos dos que ahora eran cadáveres. Un llanto llamó su atención y volteó al edificio en llamas

-"Ahí hay alguien…"-se quitó la capa vieja que la cubría, su cuerpo desnudo (_*activar censura de cuerpo difuminado por brillo*_) fue cubierto sensualmente por llamas que provenían desde abajo, primero los piernas, luego la cintura junto con sus brazos, el torso y de último su cabeza, abrió los ojos y extendiendo su brazo derecho a un lado alejó las llamas mostrando su traje completo.

Corrió a la edificación y repeliendo las llamas, siguió el llanto hasta un armario donde encontró entre mantas a una bebé llorando:

-"Estas mantas son de seda, debieron haberla prendido en llamas"-recogió a la pequeña en sus brazos y vio en una de sus palmas el mismo símbolo que poseía el Miracle Dragon Book-"Esta bebé es…"

-"Sin embargo, hay una manera de que no tengas que matarlo tú"-recordó

-"¿Y cuál es?"

-"En el mundo humano, en el año 1952, nacerá esa oportunidad"-explicó-"Una niña que he escogido exclusivamente por si tú decidías unirte a él"

-"Eso significa ¿Qué hubieses mandado a esa niña a acabarlo si yo no lo hacía?"

-"No me hables así"-respondió ruda-"Yo te creé y se perfectamente como actuarás"-Blaze calló

-"Deberás ir por ella y traerla a este mundo, deja que el pueblo más pacífico y lastimado por los humanos cuide de ella y también, cuando llegue el momento, déjale todos tus poderes en una manera física, ella los controlará y será ella quien cuide del Paraíso de los Dragones"

-"¿Y qué pasa con su familia humana? ¿Y si yo decido destruirlo?"-preguntó

-"Hagas lo que hagas, el destino sólo lo puedo escribir yo, pero tú tomas tus propias decisiones"

-"Una cosa más, no será ella sola…"-un destello de luz salió de su silueta y después de una visión, Blaze cayó de rodillas al suelo impactada y Kami-sama se retiró.

*Fin del recuerdo*

{Fin del OST}

-"Ese momento, pude ver el futuro, en otras palabras, el presente de ustedes"-dijo el holograma-"Por ello, crie a Kinryuu y Ginryuu y además…"

-"¿Además?"-preguntaron las Cures

-"Otros cuatro dragones cuyas memorias selle por un motivo en particular…"-mientras decía esto, Moon cortaba telarañas como loca usando su espada mientras intentaba acercarse a Kumochi, Sun disparaba con el arco en repetidas ocasiones contra Mashuun, a quien no le afectaba y Star esquivaba las espinas de un agotado Midoi

-"Que fueran sus conexiones las que rompieran esa brecha como prueba"-en ese momento, Planet corría hacia Shinra con la intención de golpear aquel punto débil en su cuerno

-"¡Retrocede!"-lanzó una onda de empuje de gran potencia, Planet se lanzó hacia un lado para esquivarlo y después de aterrizar continuó corriendo

-"Pretty Cure Shining Planet!"-lanzó su ataque y el dragón comenzó a girar para devolvérselo, para evitar el choque anterior se agachó para esquivar y observó la dirección de rotación de su oponente.

Comenzó a rodearlo en dirección contraria hasta llegar a un punto donde veía el inicio y fin del círculo:

-"¡Aquí!"-preparó el Planet Rod-"Pretty Cure Cosmic Shoot!"-su ataque en vez de ser rechazado siguió en la misma dirección del giro de Shinra, y se combinaba con este a cada vuelta

{OST de fondo: Fireseeker de Yuki Kajiura}

-"¿Q–Qué?"-Shinra veía que la potencia de su defensa giratoria era demasiada para él-"¡Maldita sea!"-al final ambos ataques terminaron estallando en una enorme explosión de luz que no lo hirió al librarse volando fuera del alcance de esta.

-"¿Dónde se ha metido?"-buscó a la Cure y sintió algo alzarse detrás de él, volteó y vio a Planet con el Planet Hoop a punto de atacar

-"Poder de todos los elementos. Poder que resides en el cosmos…Recibe la decisión de la guerrera que da vida a los planetas…"-cuando el aro rodeó a Shinra, Planet pudo ver que en el cuerno de este había un tatuaje en forma de candado

-"¿Un candado? ¿Será que lo están controlando?"-pensó y apunto la estrella de polvo a ese punto

-"Pretty Cure Planetary Nebulla!"-el ataque desintegró el tatuaje a la vez que hería al dragón, Planet aterrizó detrás moviendo su cabeza a un lado para acomodar su coleta-"Colápsate"-dijo mientras el dragón adolorido caía al suelo detrás de ella, la guerrera se giró de manera altiva - "Deberías haber estado alerta" (_Es lo mas badass que he imaginado, las hamo Moon y Sun /*^*/_).

{Fin del OST}

-"Increíble, una ya ha acabado"-dijo Yamiryuu reaccionando un poco, ya que el avance de la batalla le había aburrido hasta ahora. Notó a sus espaldas una presencia y le preguntó-"Así que ¿Ya has tomado una decisión?".

Mashuun al ver que las manos de su oponente temblaban después de tensar tantas veces su arco, vio la oportunidad de acabar el combate:

{OST de fondo: Absolute Configuration de Yuki Kajiura}

-"¡Emerjan!"-de ambos lados de su torso alargándose, aparecieron dos alas de jet, Sun se sorprendió un poco, esas alas eran de mercurio sólido

-"No hay duda, las habilidades de Mashuun están asociadas a la alquimia"-se levantó mientras lo veía emprender vuelo-"El metal que emerge de él, es demasiado resistente a la fuerza de mis ataques y debido a su fuerza de ataque no puedo concentrarme en lanzar un disparo más potente"

En un rápido y silencioso movimiento, Sun fue lanzada al suelo con fuerza y Mashuun apareció detrás de ella como un destello:

-"¿Quieres una derrota instantánea o te vas a rendir?"-mencionó

-"Soy…una Pretty Cure…"-dijo Sun levantándose nuevamente-"Si me rindo, es el final de todo. Y no dejaré que eso suceda"

-"Entonces…"-una vez más desapareció en un destello y volvió a golpearla para tirarla más lejos, haciendo que la bolsa con piedritas, que le había dado el anciano anteriormente, cayera frente a ella. El dragón apareció en lo alto y mientras sus alas tomaban un filoso brillo exclamó-"¡Aquí termina todo para ti!".

Sun con un labio roto y sangrando, volteó a ver al frente y notó la bolsa:

-"¡Juntas no pesan nada, solas pesan un montón!"-recordó a Ryuko decir aquello

-"¡Eso es!"-tomó la bolsa y el espejo de su pecho mientras se ponía de pie

-"¿Aún tienes fuerzas?"

-"Ya te lo dije, no puedo perder aquí o acabará todo"-le dijo mientras lo miraba-"¡Tú no podrás ganarme!"

-"¡Aquí voy!"-mientras caía en picada hacia ella como un taladro, ella gritó:

-"¡Porque…confío en mi conocimiento!"-los presentes fueron testigos de una explosión por el impacto del dragón seguida de una gran nube de arena y rocas, cuando se esfumó solo se veía un enorme cráter donde Mashuun estaba, dejando eufórico al público

-"Se acabó"-dijo el dragón mercurio con una torcida sonrisa en su hocico, pero al levantarse, ella no estaba allí-"¡Imposible!"

Algo apareció sobre él, era la bolsita de piedras y luego escuchó:

-"Pretty Cure Electric Arrow!"-una flecha verde rodeada de rayos impactó contra la bolsa liberando su contenido y las piedras cayeron sobre Mashuun, como pequeños meteoritos aboyando su cuerpo metálico, causándole dolor, alcanzó a tomar algunas mientras cayó al agujero

-"Esto es…"

-"Si. Son las piedras valiosas de este lugar"-dijo Sun apareciendo frente a él con el espejo en su mano que tenía la Estrella del Tiempo-"Sabía que eran pesadas y las dejé caer sobre ti en tu distracción"

-"No puede ser…tú deberías haber muerto con mi ataque"

-"Tal vez, pero cuando puedes manipular el tiempo ¿tienes la ventaja no?"-sonrió la Cure

-"Fue una buena estrategia"-admitió Mashuun mentalmente-"Esta niña, a pesar de estar agotada y tensa, casi sin poder y sin hacerme un rasguño, pudo pensar en una forma de derribarme de un solo ataque…"-se levantaba poco a poco para salir del agujero, el mismo tatuaje apareció en su pecho

-"Una guerrera…que mantuviese la mente clara y brillante como el sol, sin importar la adversidad que la nubla…"

-"Esa…voz…"-pensó el dragón al tener un leve flashback en su cabeza. Sun vio el tatuaje y pensó:

-"No lo había visto antes, quizá con eso lo estén obligando a luchar…"-luego alzo su brazo al cielo y exclamó-"Gira, gira, esplendoroso sol, trayéndonos la luz del conocimiento, Sun Disk!"-luego de invocar su arma, comenzó a girar el disco y también daba vueltas ella

-"Mental e inmaterial que traéis la inteligencia... Electricidad y energía que movéis el mundo... Tiempo que contienes toda mi sabiduría..."-dijo para luego lanzar el disco hacia el dragón mientras este era rodeado por un sol dibujado en el suelo-"Recibe la tenacidad de la guerrera que trina al salir el sol..."-las estrellas separadas del disco rodearon a Mashuun y ella lanzó su espejo que gira como un reloj

-"Pretty Cure Sun Time Clock!"-los rayos impactaron sobre el inmovilizado Madhuun desapareciendo la marca de candado en su pecho

-"¡Bórrate!"-exclamó Sun dándole un guiño y el dragón cayó al suelo herido mirando boca abajo. La cure aterrizó en el cráter a la vista de este

-"Ya veo…"-dijo Mashuun luciendo agotado mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco teniendo como única luz a Cure Sun-"Ahora lo recuerdo, nuestra misión…"-y se desmayó.

{Fin del OST}

-"Mierda…a este paso caeré antes del golpe final…"-pensaba Midoi estando en su máxima resistencia, el tatuaje del candado apareció en su frente

-"¿Qué es eso?"-pensó Star viéndolo

-"¡Toma esto!"-volvió a alzar gruesos tallos del suelo, Star saltó esquivándolos, rodeándolos y usándolos para acercarse a Midoi

-"Hace un rato se ve muy adolorido y no le he hecho mucho daño…"-saltó de un tallo de espaldas y colgada de una de las estrellas de su cabello, la fucsia que este le había dado, frunció el seño con determinación-"No sé que está pasando, pero si está sufriendo ¡Debo ayudarlo!"-así lo impuso mientras un tallo debajo de ella la alzaba hacia arriba.

-"¡Le di! ¡Es hora de acabar con esto!"-se concentró en el cuerno de su nariz y este se abrió mostrando ser una flor de loto-"¡RAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"-gritó haciendo que el tallo comenzara a brillar desde la raíz y luego aquella luz comenzó a subir en todo el tallo hasta el tope:

-"¡Recibe la energía del sol que he almacenado! ¡Cure Star!"-exclamó Midoi sudando y agotado y la parte más alta que tapaba el sol, se abrió, solo hasta los sépalos, los pétalos aún no se abrían, y una columna de luz despegó en el cielo, pero cuando se desvaneció, Midoi sintió que no había acabado con ella.

{OST de fondo: I'll change myself de Takanashi Yasuharu}

-"¿Pero….cómo…?"-asombrado, miró como el tallo empezaba a derrumbarse con la flor intacta que giraba en el cielo con un brillo de bronce en su interior y de repente se abrió mostrando a Star rodeada de hermosos brillos como luciérnagas mientras sostenía con delicadeza la estrella de la Luz (*_inserte a Shut diciendo: Utsukushi~! *0* _*), él la miraba atentamente mientras bajaba lentamente hacia el suelo

-"Brilla, brilla, hermosa estrella, iluminando el camino de la esperanza"-dijo extendiendo sus manos con los Star Whips para transformarlos-"Star Shurikens!"

-"¡Ugh!"-Midoi no aguantó más estando de pie y se sostuvo de rodillas-"No tengo más energía…"

-"Está bien"-dijo Star con voz pasiva para calmarlo-"No tienes que seguir lastimándote de esa manera"

-"¿Qué has dicho?"-dijo él mirando que ella estaba quitándose la flor de su cabello

-"Tú, no quieres luchar en este lugar ¿no es así?"-dijo mirando la flor, luego la puso detrás de su oreja-"Tampoco quieres lastimarme, incluso me diste esta flor y pediste disculpas…"

-"Yo, ¡Terminaré con el dolor que te está haciendo sufrir! ¡Protegeré tu sonrisa!"-dijo preparando sus armas- "Tierra y vegetación que creáis vida... Aire y corrientes que mecéis los sueños... Luz que contienes toda mi esperanza..."

-"Recibe la bondad de la guerrera que canta a las titilantes estrellas..."-Star apuntó a la frente de este-"Pretty Cure Star Bright Lullaby!"

-"¡Márchate!"-exclamó después de dar un taconazo, dejando a Midoi dormido y apaciguado en el suelo. Al verlo de esta forma, Star sonrió.

{Fin del OST}

-"¡Uaagh!"-exclamó Moon luego de ser atacada y lanzada por el aguijón de la cola de Kumochi, este apartó la cola y la dejó yaciendo en el suelo esperando algún movimiento por parte de esta.

Moon tomó su espada y con dificultades, intentó levantarse usándola como apoyo:

-"No funciona, aún me tiemblan las piernas cuando lo veo…"-pensó-"No puedo luchar al máximo si sigo viendo algo que me da asco…"-allí tuvo una idea

-"¡Esto tendrá que funcionar!"-dijo desabrochando el espejo de su cinturón y colocándolo en su frente y atándolo con una de las cintas de su cintura para que lo sostuviera-"Estrella de la noche…"-cerró los ojos y sostuvo su espada preparándose para atacar-"¡Si el pelea a ciegas entonces yo también!"

Kumochi lanzó una telaraña negra de su boca hacia ella, apunto de impactarla…

{OST de fondo: Spin and Burst de Takanashi Yasuharu}

-"Pretty Cure Fire Edge!"-Moon pudo ver con la ayuda de la estrella de la noche solo la figura ambigua del objeto, y corre hacia ella atravesándola y quemándola a la mitad, luego lanza un filo de fuego contra este que emprende vuelo y lanza las tarántulas de su cola, algunas son atravesadas por el fuego, pero otras las cubren rodeando a Moon, debido a que ella no podía ver su forma completa, pegó un salto hacia arriba para ir hacia el dragón, y saltó sobre algunas de ellas para cortar otras a la mitad y dejarlas rostizadas.

Kumochi lanza su aguijón para golpearla pero ella lo desvía con su brazo por poco, con un corte poco profundo, intenta cortarle la cola, él se percata y lanza de su seda, pero ella se cubre colocándose debajo del aguijón, luego da una vuelta, salta y empieza a correr sobre su cola, él la sacude para soltarla de allí pero Moon salta a tiempo y dando una voltereta ataca de frente a Kumochi, el dragón se protege con una de sus garras de la espada, pero parte de su torso es cortado dejando una quemadura, Moon aparta la espalda y ataca con ella nuevamente de lado, el dragón se protege con sus garras rápidamente y aprovecha un momento para lanzarla por los aires con una corriente de aire

-"¡Ahora!"-Moon se quita el espejo de la frente y abre uno de sus ojos para apuntarle-"Pretty Cure Shining Moon!"-el rayo brillante se aproxima al dragón con mucha velocidad

-"¡ROAAAAR!"-rugió lanzando una telaraña de su boca para recogerlo y que explotara, sin embargo, la telaraña resultó estallando el ataque en la pared, Moon no estaba allí y desde lo bajo recibió un puño en la quijada, cortesía de Cure Moon, cuando el dragón araña sintió el dolor, un dolor atacó los nervios del brazo de Cure Moon, haciendo que ella aflojara el golpe.

En ese momento, una telaraña salida de la cola de Kumochi la atrapó, él aterrizó pesadamente en el suelo, teniendo de frente a Moon, que colgaba atada de su cola. Ella pudo verlo de frente y estaba aterrada:

-"Mierda…¿Qué es este dolor en mi brazo?"-intentaba moverlo pero le dolía aún más, debido a que el corte que se había hecho contenía veneno-"A este paso…esta cosa…"-pudo sentir que estaba respirando sobre ella, estaba muy cerca y ella indefensa, solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor, bueno, si se la comía, le patearía el estómago desde adentro y lo cortaría a la mitad, así pensaba.

El dragón olfateo algo en ella y luego miró fijamente al torso, con una de sus garras, rasgó la telaraña que la cubría en esa parte:

-"¡Oye!"-Moon se sintió apenada-"Genial, ahora salió pervertido este dragón…"- (_¡A huevo triunfo el mal! \\(:v)/_) y miró a su parte baja-"Serás cabrón…¿¡Qué estás mirando!?"-se sacudió con violencia, ella no iba a dejar que abusara, luego miró ella también y notó que en su espejo estaba atorada una pluma rosada

-"¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?"-recordó haber salvado a la pequeña dragón que tenía plumas de ese mismo color y a Airu-"Podría ser que…"-la pluma fue desatorada por el viento y cayó sobre uno de los párpados del dragón, donde había un tatuaje en forma de candado

{Fin del OST}

El cuerpo del monstruo tembló y en su mente sonó una voz:

-"…su valor alejará la oscuridad como la luna que brilla en una noche cerrada"

Moon aprovechó que el monstruo estaba distraído para invocar la estrella de la Noche y viajar por las sombras hasta colocarse frente al dragón. Este ahora rugía sin control como si la pluma le quemase los ojos. Su patas comenzaron a moverse de forma peligrosa golpeándolo todo a su paso. Moon lo esquivó como pudo saltando y defendiéndose con su espada. El dragón comenzó a supurar pequeñas arañas que se juntaron como una marabunta para avanzar contra Moon. Esta trató de contener un gesto de asco a ver todos esos infames insectos juntos. Sus piernas no paraban de temblar mientras su mente le decía que aquel enemigo no era más difícil que otros a los que se había enfrentado. Notando como su manos temblaban en la empuñadura de su espada, Moon cogió aire y miró hacia el frente decidida.

-"¡A la porra!"- pensó- "¡Jamás me perdonaría ser derrotada así!"-alzando la mano, transformó su espada en el Moon Boomerang, saltó en el aire y comenzó a girar para que el arma cogiese impulso. Esta salió disparada y comenzó a girar sobre la marabunta destruyéndola a su paso. Moon aterrizó y cogió impulso para abalanzarse contra el dragón que todavía seguía resistiéndose.

-"¡Te haré pagar por haber adoptado esa forma tan horripilante!"- le gritó Moon mientras la audiencia dudaba si eso era un buen motivo (_Yo tampoco lo creo ._. Pero es gracioso XD_)- "Agua y hielo que traéis la fuerza... Fuego y calor que mantenéis la pasión... Noche que contienes todo mi valor"-el dragón se detuvo al notar una luz bajo su pies- "Recibe la fiereza de la guerrera que aúlla en la noche... Pretty Cure Moon Night Scythe!"

{OST de fondo: Dear my sister, Dear my memory de Misa Chujo}

-"¡Hermano!"-Kumochi vio en sus recuerdos a la misma dragón que salvó Moon, luego sus lágrimas nublaron sus ojos permitiéndole abrirlos, cuando al fin pudo abrir sus ojos color celeste, el ataque impactó entonces rompiendo el sello y su cuerpo comenzó a desquebrajarse frente a Moon

-"¡Desaparece!" - gritó chasqueando los dedos, todo se despedazo y desapareció, las piernas de la guerrera temblaban a causa del veneno y esta iba a caer hasta que fue tomada por una garra azul celeste, ahora Kumochi se había transformado en un dragón alado de color azul

-"¿Qué rayos…?"-expresó sorprendida

-"Cure Moon"-y dirigió su atención a él-"Gracias por volverme a la normalidad y traer de vuelta mis recuerdos"-dijo él con voz amable y sonriéndole, colocando una pata en la herida de Moon, esta se curó haciendo desaparecer el veneno

-"S-Si…no hay problema "-contestó ella aún confundida por lo que pasó, encima parecía como si de un horrible sapo hubiese rescatado un apuesto príncipe (_A Jack no le gusta mi comparación :'v (?)_), luego recordó-"¡Espera un momento! ¡Te las vas a ver conmigo!"-el dragón vio confundido como ella le pataleaba.

Arriba en el estadio, Yamiryuu vio al dragón apretando su dentadura:

-"Ese dragón alado…es criado de Cure Blaze"-dijo-"Parece que tenias razón…no te ansíes, esclavizaremos a esas otras dos Pretty Cure y destruiremos al resto de los humanos"-dijo a una pequeña sombra detrás de su trono

-"Será un placer, Yamiryuu-sama"-contestó él.

{Fin del OST}

En el palacio…

-"Esos cuatro dragones harán una conexión con cuatro Pretty Cure, al igual que ustedes dos, Cure Love y Cure Future, harán una conexión con Kinryuu y Ginryuu"-explicó Blaze

-"¿Conexión?"-preguntaron ellas

-"Es por eso que dijimos que nuestra misión es proteger ambos mundos junto con ustedes"-dijo Kinryuu

-"Supongo que el tiempo llegará pronto…"-Blaze bajó la cabeza y luego miró a donde estaba Ryuko-"Sin embargo, Ryuko Kisekino, tú también tendrás que pasar una prueba"-esa frase los sorprendió a todos.

En las cárceles subterráneas del coliseo de la ciudadela – cárcel, los dragones y las Pretty Cure estaban encerrados en un lugar para que "descansaran", mientras que otros dragones se preparaban para luchar:

-"¡Aaaaahhhhh!"-gritaba Moon pateando la reja-"¡Hey! ¡Déjenme salir de aquí y patearles el trasero!"

-"Moon, ya deja de hacer eso"-le regañó Planet-"Ellos nos dejaron aquí para descansar, nuestros poderes para atacar son reprimidos y seguramente deben estar con ese Yamiryuu en este momento"

-"¿Me dices que no debo hacer nada? ¡Pues me niego!"

-"¡Espera!"-le exclamó Sun-"Si empiezas a hacer ruido, ese tipo de antes, Asmod, intentará controlarte como lo hizo antes"

-"Bueno, eso si es verdad…"-dijo Moon cruzándose de brazos

-"Cómo se esperaba de Sun…"-dijo Star sonriente luego un dragón la empujó contra el suelo

-"¡Oye, tú! ¡El gordo!"-le exclamó Moon mientras Planet ayudaba a Star a levantarse-"¡Tumbaste a mi compañera, discúlpate o sino…!"

-"¿O sino que?"-el dragón, de aspecto desagradable se le acercó peligrosamente apuntándole con una espina que salía de su codo-"¿Intentarás golpearme rarita?"

-"Repite eso…"-dijo Moon con enfado

-"Encima de rarita es sorda…"-luego volteó a ver a los otros dragones en la sala que miraban como se formaba el bonche-"¡Oigan, esta cosa rara tiene valor! ¿Acaso no es linda?"-pero ellos estaban casi en los rincones y apartaban el espacio detrás de él –"¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes?"

-"Lo escuchamos de los guardias, ellas…son Pretty Cure…"

-"¿Ahh?"-para cuando volteó, Moon quebró la espina con la que lo amenazaba, le dio una patada para destrozarle todos los huecos lanzándolo a la pared y luego lanzó la espina de espaldas cayendo justo encima de donde estaba la cabeza del dragón dejándolo aterrado hasta orinarse encima

-"Hummm…encima de groseros son débiles"-Moon sacudió sus manos

-"Gracias, Moon…pero…"-dijo Star con una gotita de sudor en la frente-"Esto no hará que los dragones nos dejen de odiar ¿sabes?"

-"Eso es tema aparte"-dijo Moon y luego todas se reunieron-"Debemos salir de aquí y encontrar a Cure Love y Cure Future"

-"Si, sin embargo, los Devil Hunters nos tendrán bajo su control por alguna razón, debemos encontrar una manera de evitar eso"

-"Y hallar una forma de escapar, esta ciudadela, según la historia del anciano, está en el lado oscuro del Paraíso de los Dragones"-dijo Planet

-"¡Si!"-asintió Star

-"Entonces nosotros les ayudaremos"-dijo el dragón celeste, Kumochi, acompañado de los otros tres dragones con los que pelearon las demás

-"¡Eres tú! ¡Me las vas a pagar!"-Moon se le iba a lanzar

-"¡Espera! ¡Ya me había disculpado por eso!"-dijo él con las patas en alto

-"Ustedes… ¿Cómo podrían ayudarnos?"-preguntó Sun

-"Perdón por no presentarme antes, yo soy Tsubachi"-dijo el dragón celeste-"Mashuun, Midoi, Shinra y yo somos dragones elementales"

-"¿Dragones elementales?"-preguntó Star, Shinra miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que los otros dragones no los estuvieran escuchando y le asintió a los otros:

-"Fuimos criados por Cure Blaze en la Cordillera Élite para cumplir una misión"-dijo Mashuun

-"¿D-Dijiste Cure Blaze?"-dijo Moon sorprendida

-"Si, ella sabía que todo esto iba a pasar y nos encomendó una misión: reunirnos con las Pretty Cure que cumplieran con las características que nos dijo y les ayudáramos a salvar este mundo"-explicó Shinra

-"Ella selló nuestros recuerdos en esos tatuajes en forma de candado para que ustedes pasaran la prueba que tenían que pasar para que las seleccionáramos"-dijo Midoi

-"Si necesitan ayuda para escapar, confíen en nosotros"-dijo Tsubachi, específicamente refiriéndose a Moon quien tenía cara de no creerles ni una palabra

-"Es inútil"-escucharon detrás de la reja, al otro lado, Cure Moon y las demás pudieron ver a Zetpnir mirándolas con antipatía

-"¡Eres tú!"-dijo Planet

-"¡El amigo de Ryuko-chan!"-mencionó Star haciendo que este frunciera más el seño

-"Ustedes no podrán escapar de aquí nunca, nadie puede"-les advirtió

-"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí?"-preguntó Moon

-"Ellos me capturaron mientras intentaba ir por Ryuko, después de que sus amigas se la llevaran"-las miró con desdén

-"¿Llevársela? Eso significa que Love y Future, y también Ryuko están a salvo"-dedujo Sun

-"¡Entonces apresurémonos a reunirnos con ellas!"-dijo Star

-"Ven con nosotros"-le dijo Planet a Zetpnir-"Si tanto quieres ver a Ryuko, escapemos todos y ven con nosotros"

-"Yo no tengo nada que hacer con ustedes"-se volteó enojado-"Están bajo el control de Yamiryuu-sama y creo que es mejor así, por su bien quédense donde están"-luego se fue de allí volando bajo

-"¿Qué pasa con él? ¡Nosotras también somos amigas de Ryuko-chan!"-dijo Star

-"Entonces ¿Qué opinan sobre lo que acabamos de decir?"-insistió Tsubachi

-"Aunque no lo crean y ese dragón prisma lo diga, sabemos la forma de liberarlas de lo que usan los Devil Hunters para controlarlas, el Nightmare Smoke"-dijo Mashuun

-"Eso sería grandioso"-dijo Star emocionada

{OST de fondo: Chikai no Ken de Misa Chujo}

-"Hagámoslo entonces"-dijo Moon fuerte y alto-"No dejaré que ese dragón me diga que es lo que puedo y no puedo hacer"

-"Escaparemos todos de aquí"-Moon le extendió la mano a Tsubachi-"Por eso es lo que siempre peleare"

-"¡Sí! ¡Yo también!"-exclamó el dragón tomando su mano como símbolo de un trato sellado.

En la parte más alta, Yamiryuu le daba una nueva misión a sus sirvientes:

-"Asmod, Lilinth, Beelzeb, atrapen a Cure Love y Cure Future"-ordenó-"Si la información de mi contacto es correcta, deben estar con los dos dragones criados por Cure Blaze…en la Cordillera Élite"

-"Eso solo significa problemas"

-"¿Qué debemos hacer con las Pretty Cure que tenemos bajo nuestra manga?"-preguntó Lilinth

-"Mientras tengan el Nightmare Smoke dentro de sus cuerpos no serán ningún desafío"-respondió-"Serán usadas en el momento indicado, cuando abra esa puerta y le enseñe la devastación mortífera que pueden causar los dragones"

-"¡Ahora vayan!"

-"¡Si!".

-"¿Una prueba? ¿¡Y eso porqué!?"-preguntó Future alterada-"¡Ryuko solo es una niña normal!"

-"Por esa misma razón es por la que debo hacerla. No se le puede suceder a una persona sin un fuerte corazón todo el poder que contiene el Miracle Dragon Book"-contestó Blaze

-"¿Eso es cierto?"-preguntó Ryuko-"¿Y…que pasará cuando pase la prueba…?"

-"Te volverás una Pretty Cure, la guardiana de la llama milagrosa…"-explicó-"De lo contrario, si fallas, el libro sellará sus poderes por toda la eternidad y nadie más podrá liberarlo"

-"El Miracle Dragon Book es la única forma de derrotar a un dragón con un nivel de magia como el de ese dragón"-mientras Ryuko se decidía, Love sintió otra vez un dolor en su cuello:

-"¡Alguien se dirige hacia acá!"-exclamó

-"¿Son ellos otra vez verdad?"-preguntó su compañera

-"Si, lo más seguro es que vengan por nosotras…"

-"¿Qué eliges Ryuko?"-preguntó Blaze a la niña

-"Yo…no imaginaba nada de esto pero…"-decía apretando la falda de su vestido-"Ahora que sé la verdad, que Cure Blaze me salvó y me dio la oportunidad de conocer a todos ¡No puedo echarme atrás!"

-"Ryuko-chan…"

-"Ryuko…"-ambas Cures se vieron conmovidas por la madurez de la pequeña

-"Entonces, toca la tapa del libro con la mano en la que tienes la misma marca…"-le dijo, Ryuko hizo lo indicado y empezó a desaparecer en líneas de luz

-"Airu, Mirai, yo estaré bien. Vayan y derroten a esos tipos que secuestraron a nuestras amigas"

-"Si, no tienes que decírnoslo, terminaremos tan pronto que todos estaremos aquí esperando tu regreso"-dijo Future

-"¡Da lo mejor Ryuko-chan! ¡Derrotemos juntas a Yamiryuu para que puedas volver a tu hogar!"-le dijo Love

-"¡Si!"-sonrió ella feliz de sus palabras y terminó de desaparecer.

Preparadas para pelear, ambas Cures dieron la espalda al libro, de donde el holograma de Blaze había desaparecido y se dirigieron al combate con sus compañeras hadas:

-"Kinryuu, Ginryuu…"-dijo Love-"Por favor aguarden por Ryuko-chan aquí"

-"Nosotras nos encargaremos de que esos tipos no se acerquen ni un centímetro a este lugar"-dijo Future, ambos dragones asintieron en silencio y las Cures corrieron hacia afuera atravesando las puertas del palacio.

{Fin del OST}

Continuará…

{Ending}


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso Importante (?):**

Doggy aparece sorpresivamente en la pantalla:

-"¡Hola, hola-dodi!"-saluda-"¡El siguiente contenido se tratará de mi y solo de mí-dodi!"

-"¡Aquí están! ¡Las aventuras de Doggy el dodi-perro maravilla!"-pega en la pantalla un poster de sí mismo con traje de super héroe

-"A veces un perro común que juega amablemente con los niños de un orfanato…"-narra mientras aparece una imagen de él corriendo con los niños

-"Otras, soy el guapo Guía de las Estrellas que ayuda a las Pretty Cure Cosmos…"-ahora una dónde le da una patada a un Rexlum mientras Moon lo mira con brillitos en los ojos

-"Pero…la verdadera identidad de esos dos perros ¡Soy yo-dodi!"-se alza el telón y queda Doggy con un traje dinámico de superhéroe, con mayas y capa-"¡El guerrero de las croquetas para perro, El dodi-perro maravilla-dodi!"-y aparece un fondo cool a sus espaldas.

-"…"-lo miro sin gracia-"Recuérdame nunca volver a pedirte un favor…"

-"¡No arruines mi puesta en escena-dodi!"-exclama Doggy-"¡Además…"-se deprime-"Soy el único que no ha tenido un papel importante aquí-dodi…"

-"No quisiera arruinar la sorpresa, pero…"-le susurro a Doggy lo que ocurrirá y él se emociona

-"¿De verdad? ¿Tendré mi momento de gloria-dodi?"

-"Si, si"

-"Entonces ¿Qué esperamos-dodi?"-salta a la pantalla-" **Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure ¡Aventura en el paraíso de los dragones! OVA 3: Las Guardianas de los Sueños y la Protectora de la Llama Milagrosa**"

-"¡Comienza, comienza ahora!".

Kinryuu y Ginryuu miraban el sagrado Miracle Dragon Book que estaba en aquella plataforma con el signo de dragón naranja titilando. Dentro del libro, en una dimensión negra y oscura se encontraba Ryuko:

-"¿Y este lugar…?"-miró a los lados y se echó hacia atrás por el susto cuando varias llamas flotantes empezaron a iluminar el lugar, y una de una más grande surgió una silueta

-"¿Cure Blaze?"-preguntó ella al no reconocerla bien, puesto que su traje estaba manchado y algo despedazado

-"Ryuko Kisekino…"-dijo mientras abría los ojos

-"¿S-Si?"-preguntó con miedo puesto que Blaze usaba una voz aterradora

-"¿Porqué has aceptado esta prueba?"

-"Porque…quiero ayudar a mis amigas y demostrar a los dragones que las Pretty Cure no son malas personas"-dijo Ryuko

-"¿Qué las Pretty Cure no son malas?"-dijo sin creerlo-"Entonces ¿Porqué yo que era su protectora, fui asesinada por ellos mismos?"

-"Uhmm… Blaze-san, está actuando raro…"-dijo Ryuko puesto que la situación ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa

-"¡Responde ahora!"-exclamó mientras las llamas a su alrededor brillaron con intensidad dirigiéndose a una asustada Ryuko

-"Ya ha empezado..."-dijo una mujer vestida de negro y luego un holograma borroso apareció ante Kinryuu y Ginryuu

-"¡Esa es…"-dijo el dragón plateado

-"…Kami-sama!"-continuó el dorado y se arrodillaron de inmediato

-"Kinryuu, Ginryuu"-dijo la silueta-"El momento de ustedes ha llegado"

-"Ustedes dos, deben unir sus poderes a los de las Guardianas de los Sueños cuando es necesario"

-"¿Qué ocurrirá entonces con la sucesora de Cure Blaze?"-preguntó Ginryuu

-"Estará bien. Si Cure Blaze intenta hacerle daño, yo misma intercederé"-dijo la mujer (_Nadie se mete con las lolis mientras yo escriba :v_) mientras Cure Love y Cure Future bajaban las escaleras del Palacio

-"¡Comprendido!"-dijeron ambos para luego voltear y retirarse del Palacio y su holograma desapareció diciendo:

-"Pretty Cure, con esto, la nueva generación empezara a desarrollarse".

{Opening}

Después de hacer su trato, Cure Sun preguntó:

-"Entonces ¿Cómo podemos liberarnos del Nightmare Smoke?"

-"Ya verán"-le respondió Mashuun-"Midoi"

-"Entendido"-Midoi se sacó una de las hojas de su ala derecha y la puso en la mesa, después Tsubachi sacó cuatro de las plumas de su cabeza y se las dio a Shinra quien las hacia flotar por la gravedad alrededor de su cuerpo, las Cures no sabían que estaban tratando de hacer

-"No se preocupen, esto no las matará"-dijo Mashuun mientras se colocaba en la mesa apuntando a las hojas de helecho-"¡Ahora!"-entonces Tsubachi pasó por detrás de las cures rosando una de sus alas en ellas haciendo que les diera cosquillas y estuviesen apunto de estornudar, en ese momento, Mashuun sopló haciendo que las esporas de los helechos entraran en sus bocas y por reacción empezaran a toser

-"Está funcionando, ahora me toca"-dijo Shinra concentrado cuando vio el humo plateado ser expulsado de sus gargantas y con su habilidad de manipular la gravedad, lo atrajo hasta él haciendo que las plumas que flotaban lo absorbieran

-"¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué fue todo eso?"-exclamó Moon-"¡Podrían habernos asfixiado!"

-"Lo siento, pero resultó muy bien"-dijo Tsubachi mostrándole el humo suprimido en sus plumas

-"¿Esto es lo que nos controlaba?"-preguntó Star mientras veía como las plumas se hacían ceniza

-"Así mismo"-respondió el dragón mercurio-"Este humo, jamás había sido visto en este mundo hasta que los Devil Hunters llegaron"

-"Los Devil Hunters… ¿Quién o que son?"-se preguntó Planet con mal presagio.

Mientras tanto, en las escaleras del Palacio…

-"¡Se acercan!"-exclamó Love sintiendo dolor en su cuello nuevamente

-"¡Miren eso-merii!"-exclamó Mary señalando destellos verdes que se veían en el cielo

-"¡Love!"-Future la llamó como una orden

-"¡Entendido!"-exclamó ella y los destellos verdes se acercaron velozmente tratando de impactar contra ellas, las cuales esquivaron estos saltando y se quedaron en el aire volando con las alas que proporcionaban sus armas

-"¡Nos encontramos otra vez, querida Love!"-exclamó alguien y vieron a los tres Devil Hunters montados en dragones de escamas rojas con grandes alas de insecto

-"¡Ustedes!"-Cure Future iba a atacar pero Love la detuvo

-"¿Dónde están Cure Moon y las demás?"-les preguntó

-"¿Esas?"-refirió Lilinth-"¡No se preocupen, ya son las esclavas potenciales de Yamiryuu-sama!"

-"¡Y lo mismo será con ustedes!"-dijo Belzeck mientras saltaba de su dragón para atacarlas, ellas volaron esquivándolo y empezaron a descender

-"¡No vas a escapar de mi esta vez!"-exclamó Asmod mientras él y Lilinth también hicieron a estos dragones descender

-"¿Quién está…"-dijo Love sacando el Love Sceptre mientras usaba su otra mano para llegar a Future

-"…está intentando escapar?"-exclamó Future complementándola mientras hacia lo mismo con el Future Staff, ambas apretaron sus manos e impulsándose con un giro, Love lanzó a su compañera hacia ellos

-"¿Huh?"-los dos enemigos no vieron venir cuando ella se aproximaba con su ataque "Starlight Gust" múltiple

-"¡Squizzzzh!"-se oyó el chirrido del dragón donde previamente estaba montado Belzeck mientras se metía en la trayectoria, Love saltó sobre Future y cubrió al reptil-insecto con el Love Layer para luego desviarlo

-"¡Ahora!"-exclamó ella y Future lanzó varios de ellos contra los Hunters

-"¡Haa!"-Asmod creo un escudo naranja para protegerlos, pero la acumulación del ataque por todos lados hizo que se rompiera dejando una explosión de humo

-"¡Les dio!"-pensó Love viendo esto y debajo de ella, vio a Belzeck ascender con sus puños hacia adelante, ella volteó y se defendió de estos con una patada alta (_Oshe ese fanservice no intencional papu 7u7_)

-"Podrás escapar del Nightmare Smoke, pero…"-Belzeck separó sus brazos para hacerla retroceder y luego la alzó de la espalda haciendo que su espina dorsal se debilitara por el aura roja que surgía en sus brazos-"¡Convertiré este combate en tu peor pesadilla!"-exclamó lanzándola desde esa altura sin que ella tuviese oportunidad alguna de retomar el control

-"¡Love!"-Future vio a su compañera caer y al intentar ir por ella fue capturada por una cadena en su cintura, cortesía de Lilinth

-"¡Largo de mi camino!"-exclamó Future a la vez que se lanzaba contra ella

-"No puedo moverme… mis músculos no responden…"-pensaba Love mientras descendía boca abajo hacia el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a Asmod al frente suyo, en una posición como la suya

-"¿Qué…"-se preguntó ella mientras Asmod besaba la punta de su dedo índice-"¡¿Huh?!"-se sorprendió cuando vio que de allí salía una especie de humo fucsia que cubría todo el espacio, inclusive donde se encontraban Future y los demás.

En la ciudadela cárcel de Yamiryuu, este estaba sentado en su trono observando el mundo humano en la incandescente llama fucsia de su cola:

-"Los humanos y los dragones jamás debieron de cruzarse…"-dijo buscando un lugar en la Tierra-"Esas bestias de aspecto débil deben ser extinguidas"

-"Cuando encuentre la salida del Paraíso de la Realidad, todo estará listo para ese objetivo".

Y en su calabozo…

-"¡HEY! ¡HEEEEEEEY!"-gritaban Moon y Midoi en calabozos separados para que los liberaran, los guardias dejados por los Devil Hunters ya se estaban hartando del ruido que hacían desde que los pusieron en ellas

-"¡Cállate de una vez, engendro humano!"-exclamó el guardia, un dragón oscuro de dentadura deformada por la rejilla

-"¡No, hasta que me den de comer!"-le gritó ella

-"Ya comiste hace un rato en el área de descanso de los prisioneros…"'-le replicó

-"¿Y eso que?"-dijo Moon

-"Deberías hacerle caso, después de todo, somos las armas potenciales del amo de esta ciudadela"-dijo Sun también en la rejilla-"Si nos morimos de hambre, entonces él se enojara mucho"

-"¿El señor guardia no quiere que se lo mencionemos verdad~?"-dijo Star sonriente (_Moon: OMG Star está intentando usar su moeismo para ligarse al guardia_)

-"O de otra manera, será frito por los Devil Hunters…"-dijo Planet con una mirada amenazante y el guardia imaginó las siluetas de aquellos con sonrisas siniestras

-"¡E-Entendido! ¡Enseguida les traigo de comer!"-exclamó espantado corriendo al comedor, ellas sonrieron con malicia

-"¡Los perdedores de la contienda no merecen nada!"-dijo el guardia de los dragones que estaban encerrados en celdas separadas, cuando Midoi le pidió lo mismo

-"Ya veo, que pena…"-una semilla dejada en el suelo frente al guardia por parte del dragón se abrió como un grueso tallo que enredó el guardia contra las rejas de la celda de Midoi

-"¡¿Q-Que es esto?!"-y él estaba sorprendido para luego intentar soltarse, sintió una rama del tallo enredándose en su cola y sacando las llaves de la celda-"¡Hey!"-las cuales Midoi agarró de su hocico

-"Gracias por la llave"-dijo él mientras se las arreglaba para abrir el candado solo con su boca y empujó la reja

-"¡No escaparan!"-exclamó el guardia intentando alzar su voz para emitir el sonido de alarma pero otra rama surgió para taparle la boca

-"Que bestia tan ruidosa…"-dijo Midoi lanzándole las llaves a Tsubachi quien las tomó para abrir su celda

-"Lo dice aquel cuyos gritos resonaban por todo el pasillo…"-murmuró Mashuun, Tsubachi usó la llave para abrir rápidamente las celdas de los otros dos

-"Bueno, suficiente parla, vayamos por las Pretty Cure"-dijo Tsubachi y dieron carrera hacia allá.

Mientras que el guardia que vigilaba a las chicas volaba bajo sosteniendo una bandeja con platos de sopa, se topó con ellos:

-"¡Ustedes, prisioneros!"-al descubrirlos, Shinra lanzó una pequeña onda gravitacional para tirarlo al suelo, haciendo que se cayera todo encima y luego Mashuun atrajo las llaves como su cola simulando un imán

-"¡Ya verán…"-antes de intentar declarar una emergencia, Tsubachi lo cubrió en un pequeño remolino de plumas

-"Duerme, espíritu maligno"-dijo en un susurro haciendo que cayera como piedra dormido

-"Uhmmmm….se están tardando"-se quejó Moon en la celda

-"No tenemos más opción, tendremos que confiar en lo que hacen"-dijo Star

-"De no ser porque nuestros poderes y fuerza están sellados aquí, habríamos salido más rápido"

-"Me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo Cure Love y Cure Future?"-se preguntó Sun-"Ese tal Asmod, tiene una fascinación extraña"

-"Yo no me preocuparía tanto por ellas"-dijo Planet-"Algo verdaderamente inquietante es ¿Porqué Yamiryuu quiere hacer un ejército y…Qué es eso de que Cure Blaze sabía que todo esto iba a pasar?"

-"Uhmmm…"-se quedaron calladas por un momento y entonces se oyeron golpes fuertes en la puerta hasta que se abrió

-"Fue por el mensaje de Kami-sama"-respondió Tsubachi después de que fuese abierta

-"¿Nos escuchaste?"-a Moon no pareció agradarle eso

-"B-Bueno solo esa parte, de todas maneras ¡vámonos!"-las Cures salieron de la habitación donde habían sido encerradas

-"¡Debemos salir de aquí ahora!"-dijo Mashuun

-"No podemos, debemos liberar los dragones que fueron atrapados aquí"-dijo Star

-"¡Y después iremos por el cenizitas!"-dijo Moon chocando su puño

-"¿Cenizitas?"-preguntó Sun

-"Se me olvidó el nombre del dragón negro, así que cenizitas será"

-"Ok…"-dijo Tsubachi-"Iremos con ustedes"-luego el dragón atado por Midoi logró liberar su cola la cual al sacudirla le permitió transportarse hasta el botón de emergencia, el cual presionó

-"Demonios…"-dijo Shinra-"¡Entonces que sea rápido!"

-"¡Vamos!".

Ryuko abrió los ojos encontrándose en un escenario desconocido, un terreno baldío de combate donde no había nada más que lodo, sangre y algunos cadáveres:

-"¿Qué es todo esto?"-luego escuchó una estampida desde lo lejano y hombres en armadura con todo tipo de armas medievales montados en caballos, del otro lado, habían dragones, uno de ellos fue el primero en dar la ofensiva-"Se parece a ¿Zetpnir?"

-"¡ARRGHH!"-el dragón lanzó una especie de rayo acuoso de color cristal, Ryuko cubrió sus ojos al pensar que iba hacia ella, pero este impactó en el suelo haciendo que cristales filosos surgieran en fenómeno de dominó atravesando a sus adversarios. La niña destapó sus ojos al ver que ella no tenia ni un solo rasguño, porque era solo una espectadora, su mirada se dirigió al dragón atacante y debajo de él, muchos más dragones de todos los tipos se dirigían a atacar el resto de las tropas humanas

-"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porqué…porqué están peleando?"-estaba realmente confundida, luego vio a ese dragón prisma ser atravesado en el hocico por un lancero y una roca lanzada en una catapulta le dio fin a su longeva vida, Ryuko vio aquello impactada, luego volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraban los seres humanos y halló los atravesados cuerpos, hombres y jóvenes se encontraban en las tropas-"No… los dragones no… ¡Los dragones no son monstruos!"

-"¡Deteneos, ahora!"-exclamó una muchacha joven, por sus ropas se veía más que una simple artesana, su cabello era corto y de color castaño y sus ojos se estaban encendidos, sus pupilas se movían como llamas, la muchacha estaba de pie defendiendo el cadáver del dragón

-"Tú ¿Quién te creéis para darnos órdenes?"-dijo el capitán de la cruzada-"Esta tierra llena de bestias de Satanás será purificada en el nombre de Dios!"-su escuadrón se preparaba para una nueva tanda, los dragones sin embargo, permanecían apacibles detrás de aquella muchacha, que era raro para ellos

-"¿Esa mujer podría ser…?"-Ryuko pensó haberla visto en otro lado

-"¿En el nombre de Kami-sama? Ella no estará feliz de escuchar tal blasfemia en su nombre"-dijo ella mientras que las llamas de sus pupilas se zarandeaban intensamente y su cuerpo fue rodeado de una llamarada

-"¿Qué es esto?"-se preguntó el capitán y al momento la mujer se transformó de la misma manera (_Oooh si, sensualmente -w-_) en la que Cure Blaze, hasta que disolvió las llamas

-"¡Lo sabía, es Blaze-san!"-exclamó Ryuko impresionada

-"¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Acaso una bruja?"

-"Yo soy…"-dijo mientras la capa de su espalda ondeaba al ritmo del fuego que se apagaba-"La que ilumina el camino hacia la paz en una llamarada ¡Cure Blaze!"-dijo mientras invocaba una llama en su mano y luego la apretaba haciendo que una línea de fuego apareciera en medio de todo el ejército obligándolos a dividirse

-"Wow…"-Ryuko estaba en medio del camino de esa línea, Blaze comenzó a caminar lentamente entre el camino formado siendo observada por ellos

-"Los humanos hemos hecho daño a estas criaturas sabias, así que de ahora en adelante, yo seré quien los sane"-las llamas se movieron haciendo que las personas en sus caballos retrocedieran al ver que quienes no lo hacían eran consumidos por las llamas con rapidez

-"¡Maldita!"-un caballero intentó lanzarle una flecha y se rostizo antes de si quiera tocarla, la armada siguió avanzando en su evite hasta que Blaze cerró los ojos y las joyas en su casco de dragón con forma de ojos brillaron haciendo que la puerta que dividía los lugares se abriera

-"¡Por orden de Kami-sama quien me otorgó el poder de las llamas de la paz! ¡Salid de este mundo!"-exclamó haciendo que la puerta generara un torbellino mágico tragándose a todos los humanos que se hallaban en el paraíso de los dragones y cerrara para siempre, con un candado intangible

-"Blaze-san es impresionante…"-Ryuko la miraba con los ojos brillantes-"Pero…"-luego recordó cuando le había preguntado-"¿Porqué yo que era su protectora, fui asesinada por ellos mismos?"

-"Están a salvo ahora"-dijo Blaze a los dragones mientras se dirigía al Dragón Prisma que recién habían asesinado-"Mis disculpas por haber tardado"-los dragones sin decir nada se fueron volando dejándola sola

-"¿Huh?"-Ryuko se sorprendió de que estos no le hubieran agradecido o algo, el dragón muerto se cristalizo entonces y a sorpresa de ambas desapareció destrozándose y dejando un huevo del tamaño de un bebé en su lugar

-"¿Qué…?"-Blaze recogió el huevo y se fue de allí, tenia que devolverlo a donde pertenecía

-"¿Ese dragón…hizo el proceso de reencarnación?"-se preguntó Ryuko antes de que una llama se encendiera sobre ella llevándola a otro lugar.

Mientras tanto, entre las montañas de la Cordillera Élite, Lilinth agitaba la cadena donde tenía capturada a Future para dirigirla contra Belzeck quien la esperaba para golpearla:

-"¡No puedo soltarme!"-luego miró que se estaba acercando a Belzeck y sobrepuso el impulso con que la lanzaban para dirigirse a él con una patada

-"Heh…"-Belzeck esquivó la patada agarrando su pierna y rompió la cadena-"Lilinth, yo me encargaré de ella un rato"

-"Haz lo que quieras ¡Solo recuerda que debemos llevarlas con Yamiryuu-sama!"-exclamó ella regresando la cadena a su brazo

-"¡Entendido!"-Belzeck se llevó a Future rápidamente contra una meseta

-"¡Waaaah!"-Future fue lanzada a medio camino, y aterrizó en la planicie de la meseta cogiendo fuerza para no irse más hacia atrás

-"¡Aquí voooy!"-Belzeck se dirigía a ella con un golpe y ella prepara el suyo para luego chocarlo con gran potencia-"Oh, cuanto poder"

-"No perderé… ¡Y menos contra ustedes!"-Future forzó más el puño contra él, hasta que…

-"Que mujer tan fastidiosa…"-Belzeck hizo que se debilitara al contacto así como con Moon y Love y luego la enfrentó con una energía verde brillando en su mano

-"Tunde fortis caeli!"-lanzando a la chica contra el suelo

-"Espero que él tampoco se le olvide lo que debemos hacer…"-dijo viendo a la nada dentro del espacio de humo fucsia

{OST de fondo: Antinomie}

-"¿Qué es este lugar…?"-Love flotaba con la vista borrosa entre la niebla fucsia y luego sintió algo abrazarla por atrás-"¡Kya!"

-"No tengas miedo, querida Love, solo soy yo"-dijo Asmod a su oído-"¿Sientes miedo?"_ (Sun: Ladies and gentlemen prepare yourself to recieve…. The King of perverts!) _

-"¡No!"-Love se lo quitó de encima en un brusco movimiento y se alejó de él-"¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Dónde están Future y las demás?"

-"¿Qué importan ellas? No tienen el beneficio que tienes tú…"-dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla en un momento en el que ella no se había dado cuenta

-"¿Beneficio?"

-"Te he elegido, después de que Yamiryuu-sama se dirija al mundo humano, tendrás el beneficio de ser la única humana con vida ¿no es genial?"-ella apartó la mano de este y luego dirigió un puño a su estómago, el se protegió con ambas manos-"Vaya, parece que no te gusta del todo la idea"-Love intentó golpearlo en la cara y Asmod se defendió para luego tomar sus dos brazos y apretarlas

-"No te preocupes, haré que cedas a mí aunque no quieras"-Love algo adolorida se impulsó para patearlo y alejarlo una vez más

-"¡Eso nunca!"-exclamó ella-"¡Yo definitivamente no dejaré que Yamiryuu destruya los dos mundos!"-y alzó el Love Sceptre

-"Pretty Cure Lovely Storm Kiss!"

-"Parece que ambos somos necios ¡Querida Love!"-dijo Asmod lanzando un rayo naranja hacia ella para contrarrestar su ataque

{OST pausado}

{OST de fondo: High Speed Action de Hiroaki Sano}

En la ciudadela-cárcel, los dragones guardias iban contra las cuatro Pretty Cure y los dragones elementales:

-"¡Bien, más te vale me sigas el paso!"-dijo Moon a Tsubachi mientras saltaba para esquivar el fuego que uno de ellos lanzó

-"¡Entendido!"-el dragón voló para que Moon aterrizara en su espalda y las plumas de su garganta fueron lanzadas como una distracción para cuando el dragón emplumado los barrió completamente

-"¡Sigan ustedes, nosotros les daremos fuerte!"-dijo Moon a sus compañeras

-"Nos encargaremos de liberar a los dragones entonces"-dijo Sun-"¿Dónde se encuentran?"

-"Hay tres caminos justo al frente"-dijo Mashuun y se encontraron con la cruz de los caminos

-"Frente a nosotros puede estar la salida del laberinto del coliseo, los otros dos caminos son donde se encuentran las celdas"-dijo Shinra

-"Yo y Star nos encargaremos de los dragones, Sun, tú guíanos el camino a la salida"-dijo Planet

-"¡Si!"-respondieron las dos menores, Planet y Shinra se fueron a la derecha, Star y Midoi a la izquierda y, Sun y Mashuun al frente

-"¡Los otros se escapan!"-exclamó un dragón guardián y estos voltearon

-"Pretty Cure Aqua Edge!"-Moon había saltado de la espalda de Tsubachi para atacarlos con un tsunami generado al clavar la Moon Sword en el suelo con aquel ataque, y fueron empujados hasta el indefinido fondo del pasillo detrás de ellos-"¿Huh?"-Moon sintió un temblor y vio frente a ella, unos dragones oscuros aún más grandes

-"¡HA!"-Tsubachi se puso frente a ella para inmovilizar a los dragones con sus plumas-"¡Ahora!"

-"¡Ok!"-Moon se dirigió a ellos con su espada para córtalos de un solo movimiento haciendo que cayeran al suelo por la mitad.

{Fin del OST}

Luego de eso, se formó un largo silencio:

-"¿Cure Moon?"-Tsubachi se le hacia extraño que estuviese tan callada

-"¿Eso era todo?"-dijo mientras desaparecía su espada-"¡No estoy satisfecha! ¡Voy a hacerles pagar a esos tipos todo lo que me han hecho hasta ahora!"

-"¿Huh?"-luego Moon volteó a verlo

-"¿Dónde se encuentra ese cenicitas?"-preguntó ella

-"En la cima de la ciudadela, ahí está su trono"-dijo Tsubachi-"Pero ¿No debemos esperar a nuestros compañeros?"

-"No…"-Moon comenzó a caminar hacia él-"Después de que Sun encuentre la salida y Star y Planet los liberen, no hay nada más que hacer aquí"-y se montó en su espalda-"¡Nosotros nos adelantaremos hacia ese dragón fastidioso!"

-"No deberías ser tan confiada, Yamiryuu no es un juego de uno solo"-dijo serio

-"Si, si ¿pero no estás harto?"-esa pregunta lo desconcertó-"Por culpa de ese dragón, todos fuimos tratados aquí como simples armas…"

{OST de fondo: Siren Song de Yuki Kajiura}

Tsubachi recordó cuando habían sido capturados por los Devil Hunters, desamparados y con lagunas mentales para luego ser tratados como objetos de entretenimiento:

-"Solo lo he vivido una vez y quiero terminar con todo esto ya"-siguió Moon-"¡Seas un humano o un dragón, lo que seas, ser usado de esa manera no tiene perdón!"

-"¡Cortar de la raíz ese mal, por eso siempre peleare!"-exclamó y luego Tsubachi emprendió vuelo contra el techo hallándose en la arena de combate-"¡Oye!"

-"Concuerdo contigo"-dijo Tsubachi-"¡Vamos, para evitar que Yamiryuu le haga daño a tu mundo!"

-"Ahora si nos entendemos"-sonrió Moon y el dragón voló hacia la cima de la ciudadela.

{Fin del OST}

Mientras tanto, en la prueba de Ryuko, ahora ella veía a Blaze cargando el huevo dentro del Palacio del Dragón Flamígero:

-"No pude encontrar a tu tribu…"-dijo Blaze al huevo-"Supongo que tendrás que quedarte conmigo un tiempo…"-entonces el huevo comenzó a romperse dando nacimiento a un dragón prisma bebé, cuya cola, normalmente rígida y dura al nacer, ya irradiaba un color negro en la punta

-"¿Qué…?"-Blaze se vio sorprendida y cuando este se despertó, la vio aterrado para luego escapar de sus manos y esconderse detrás de la estatua yin-yang

-"Pobrecillo, debe estar muy asustado"-dijo Ryuko mientras observaba a Blaze caminar hacia él

-"Está bien, nadie te hará daño"-le ofreció la mano mientras sonreía, pero él se escondió más hasta que solo se veía la punta de su cola, eso entristeció a Blaze

-"¿Blaze-san?"-Ryuko podía ver que no le agradaba ser temida

-"Yo, traicione a mi propia raza para cumplir la misión que Kami-sama me dio, pero los dragones también me temen porque soy una humana…"-dijo Blaze mientras sacaba algo del cinturón de su falda-"A pesar de que seguiré trayendo la paz de ahora en adelante, no pertenezco a ningún lugar para disfrutarla…"

-"Supongo que mi destino ahora será velar en soledad…"-era una ocarina fabricada en cerámica de color blanco

{OST: Tapion Theme on Ocarina}

El dragón empezó a escuchar la triste melodía del instrumento y vio a Blaze de espaldas a él. Ryuko también veía a Blaze y pensaba:

-"Ya veo, Blaze-san, estaba sola en este mundo"-luego recordó los momentos felices que tuvo cuando estaba en la Aldea con el anciano, Zetpnir y los demás-"De no ser por ella, probablemente yo también estaría igual de sola en el Mundo Humano…"

-"Debe ser lo peor…ser diferente"-luego vio al pequeño dragón acercarse a la guerrera y sentarse a seguir escuchando.

Mientras tanto, Future aún libraba su batalla, debilitada por Belzeck, intentaba esquivar sus golpes drenadores para no acabar sin energía:

-"¡A este paso, no podré avanzar nada!"-exclamó saltando sobre él y al darle la espalda apunto el Star Compact-"Pretty Cure Star Swift!"-las estrellas impactaron al hombre musculoso velozmente cortándole varias veces

-"¿Funcionó?"-pensó Future al verlo detenerse por un momento y en el siguiente sintió un golpe que casi le atravesaba el estómago y cayó al suelo

-"Ingenua"-dijo él-"No puedes vencer a un cazador con tan solo huir a atacar lejos"

-"Bien, tiempo fuera, ya me cansé de esperar"-dijo Lilinth bajando al colocarse frente a la Cure

-"Malignamente impaciente…"-mencionó el otro y ella le dio un empujón

-"Bien, Cure Future, hora de terminar lo que interrumpieron esos dragones"-dijo preparando una de sus cadenas mientras ella estaba medio inconsciente en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, en la prueba de Ryuko:

-"Se parece mucho a Zetpnir…"-ella se entristeció un poco por lo que pasó con él-"Me pregunto ¿Qué estará ocurriendo con él ahora?".

Cure Love aún seguía resistiendo su ataque contra el de Asmod:

-"Eres un hueso duro de roer, pero yo tampoco soy de rendirme"-dijo él mientras aumentaba su ataque

-"¿Porqué?"-preguntó ella-"¿Porqué me persigues tan insistentemente?"

-"¿Preguntas por que?"-luego él empezó a encenderse en naranja y atravesó ambos ataques velozmente haciéndolos desaparecer para acercarse a Love-"Porque tu eres inocencia" _(Moon: Here it is… the biggest pervert of the universeeee… sorry no he podido resistirme. Yo: No importa, pero al menos hablen spanish pls. Sun: La ironía…)_

-"¿Huh?"-después fue reprimida con una mirada de la de él-"¿I-Inocencia?"

-"Si, yo como cazador lujurioso busco almas inocentes…"-dijo mientras flotaba extendiendo sus manos-"Es un verdadero placer tener en mis manos algo tan efímeramente hermoso y darle fin yo mismo"

-"En tu caso por supuesto, tu inocencia va a ser opacada por la lujuria de tener ventaja sobre los demás seres humanos. Convirtiéndote en mi fiancée"-luego le ofreció la mano mientras estaba con la cabeza en bajo-"Tus amigas ya son solo escoria en este mundo, si te revelas contra Yamiryuu-sama, lo mismo te pasara ¿es tan malo ofrecerte un contrato (／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼) para que tu luz no se extinga?"-el cuello de Love empezó a arder y ella cedía a darle la mano.

(_LOL Pinshi Moon no puedo con ese Kyubey XD)_

{Fin del OST}

Blaze paró de tocar y vio de reojo al pequeño dragón prisma detrás suyo, al notar que había sido descubierto intentó huir de nuevo tras la pared:

-"No te preocupes"-dijo Blaze sentándose en el suelo-"¿Te gusta mi canción?"

-"Huh…"-el pequeño retrocedía unos pasos

-"Cierto, quizá deba presentarme"-dijo sonriendo ella-"Soy Cure Blaze, una guerrera legendaria Pretty Cure que ha sido enviada por Kami-sama para proteger la paz en este Paraíso"

-"¿Kami-sama…? ¿Quién?"-el dragón se detuvo

-"Una misteriosa entidad, los humanos la alabamos mucho por darnos la vida y conocimientos"-dijo ella-"Supongo que ustedes los dragones también"

-"Le da vida a todo…"-respondió

-"Si ¿Y tú nombre? ¿Cuál es el nombre que te ha dado ella?"

-"Blaze-san…es muy amable"-pensó Ryuko viéndolos hablar-"Pero ¿Por qué esa Blaze-san se veía tan tenebrosa?"

-"Soy…"-cuando el dragón iba a decir su nombre, el espacio se quemó como papel y desapareció rápidamente haciendo que Ryuko nuevamente estuviese con la Blaze demacrada

-"¿Por qué, preguntas?"-dijo ella con la voz de odio que tenía, sobresaltándola un poco

-"¡Quiero saber!"-dijo ella tomando valor y entonces Blaze cerró los ojos.

Mientras tanto, la mujer de negro observaba distante mientras atrás de ella, un televisor mostraba la batalla de cada una de las guerreras:

-"¡Por aquí debe de haber una salida!"-dijo Sun corriendo mientras dejaba pequeñas piedritas en el camino, hasta que encontró el mismo camino otra vez

-"¿Huh? ¿Dimos solo vueltas?"-eso no le agradó mucho

-"Puede que este pasadizo tenga una especie de magia que evite que alguien salga de aquí"-dijo Mashuun

-"¿Magia?"-Sun vio por todos lados haber si había algo fuera de lugar-"¿Desde hace cuánto que estamos aquí?"

-"Ni yo mismo lo sé"-dijo él cuando notó que ella estiraba su arco-"¿Qué pretendes hacer?"

-"Mira fijamente hacia el fondo"-dijo ella apuntando y ahí fue cuando vio un enmarcado rojo en forma de rombo-"Cuando corríamos nunca vi ese objeto frente a nosotros y también hay uno atrás, así que si puede ser atravesado con esta flecha habremos hallado la salida, sino…la flecha me atravesara a mi"

-"Antes de eso desvíala"-completó Sun

-"Ya veo, si eso no funciona ¿no adivinaremos la salida a tiempo eh?"

-"Funcionará, confía en mi conocimiento"-aseguró ella-"Pretty Cure Mental Arrow!"-la estrella fue lanzada a gran velocidad atravesando el objeto, un tiempo después, Mashuun la vio venir y cubrió a Sun con su ala derecha, esta rebotó y dio en el techo, clavándose enteramente

-"¿Huh?"-ambos miraron arriba dónde comenzaba a desmoronarse revelando un tercer enmarcado que al romperse desapareció los otros dos y mostró un camino con luz al final del túnel

-"¿Lo logramos?"

-"Justo como lo planteé, si no eran atravesados, significaba que solo eran reflejos"-dijo Sun-"Un espejo triangular"

-"Hum"-bufó Mashuun-"Eres una guerrera llena de sorpresas"

-"¡Sun!"-exclamó Star mientras ella y los demás traían a los dragones encerrados

-"¡Por aquí!"-le indicó ella para mostrarles el camino, al momento de reunirse:

-"¿Y Moon? Es raro que los guardias no nos sigan"-dijo Sun

-"Si la conozco bien, probablemente se fue por Yamiryuu, ella misma"-dijo Planet

-"¿Por Yamiryuu? ¡Es totalmente irracional!"-dijo Midoi

-"Moon es a veces así…"-dijo Star

-"Vamos por ella"-dijo Planet-"Shinra, ustedes desalojen a los dragones encerrados"

-"Entendido, iremos con ustedes después"-dijo mientras él y Mashuun volaban enseñando el camino a los otros dragones

-"¡Vamos con Moon!"-dijo Sun y Midoi bajo una de sus alas hacia ellas

-"No llegaran a tiempo caminando, está en un lugar alto"

-"Si, gracias Midoi"-las tres se montaron y Midoi destruyó una pared para ir directo a la arena e ir volando hacia allá.

En el trono de Yamiryuu, este movía su cola ansioso de que el tiempo llegara, la puerta entre los dos mundos se abriría en tiempo suficiente para que él destruyese el Paraíso de la Realidad.

Allí, las personas se resguardaban en sus casas y otros lugares puesto que una tormenta vendría. Jack salió con ambos cachorros afuera resguardado con un chaleco de lluvia, prestado por Shinosuke:

-"¡Siento un aroma-dodi!"-dijo Doggy y sacó el buscador de estrellas-"¡Está muy lejos, pero es Cure Moon-dodi!"

-"¿Sylvia? ¿Dónde?"-preguntó el chico rubio

-"¡Cruzando esas nubes-dodi!"-señaló con su patita

-"Entonces, es un portal hacia ese mundo…"-dijo Õkaru-"Está demasiado alto, pero puedo subir hacia allá"-se soltó de Jack y se convirtió en su forma de lobo-"¡Suban!"

-"¡Ok!"-dijo Doggy mientras se subía en su cabeza y Jack en su espalda diciendo:

-"Vaya, al fin tengo mi perro volador"-Õkaru saltó sin avisar haciendo que casi se caiga-"¡Oye, no lo tomes tan personal!".

-"¡Alto ahí!"-Moon y Tsubachi habían llegado con el oscuro dragón luego de atravesar una de las paredes de la sala-"Al fin te tengo frente a frente, gobernador de las tinieblas, Cenizitas"

-"¿Una Pretty Cure?"-su cola se agitaba ansioso-"Parece que se las arreglaron para escapar de su celda, debo suponer que quien está a tu lado es un culpable ¿no?"-Yamiryuu la miró altivo – Y mi nombre es Yami…"

-"¿Qué importa eso? – Le cortó Moon ante la sorpresa de los dos dragones. – "¡Prepárate de todas las formas que puedas para recibir mis golpes llenos de pura justicia y furia recién sacados del horno de la ira de mi corazón por la sentencia que injustamente le has dado a los inocentes …"

-"¿No estás hablando demasiado?"-le interrumpió Tsubachi

-"¡Déjame terminar!"-le gritó y luego se dirigió al otro-"¡Lo que sea, vas a ver!"-y saltó alto para darle un puño frontal

-"Tonta, tú puño no me alcanzará"-dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a desprender un brillo rojo-"¡Expándete, Nightmare Smoke!"-en ese momento, Moon detuvo su golpe a punto de darle en el hocico

-"¿Lo ves? No puedes atacar a tu amo"-dijo confiado mientras ella tenía la mirada en bajo, Tsubachi miró esto con presión, preparado para sacarla de ahí en cualquier momento

{OST de fondo: Rising Dragon de Yazuharu Takanashi}

-"Para tu información…"-dijo Moon sonriendo-"¡No tengo ningún amo!"-_ (Moon: Feminism power up!)_ exclamó dando un golpe fuertemente contra la quijada del dragón

-"¿Pero qué?"-pensó él impactado y luego recibió un pisotón en una de sus garras-"¡Maldita!"-Moon esquivó la garra que veía venir de él y preparó su espejo

-"Pretty Cure Shining Moon!"-el rayo brillante iba a ir directo contra el dragón quien sonreía confiado, luego tres pilares de cristal surgieron de la nada desviando el rayo como un efecto espejo hacia Moon-"¿P-Pero que rayos?"

-"¡Cuidado, Cure Moon!"-Tsubachi la defendió de su propio ataque cubriéndola entre sus garras para después bajarla y dejar que el rayo siguiera su curso

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-dijo Moon después de bajar de las manos del dragón azulado

-"¡Moon!"-Sun y las demás bajaron de Midoi en un salto

-"Chicas, llegaron en buen momento"-dijo ella

-"¿Qué estabas pensando al irte tu sola contra el líder?"-le regaño Sun

-"Ahorrar tiempo, pero parece que tenemos otro obstáculo más en el camino"-dijo Moon seria-"Porque justo ahora me atacó algo y no pudo ser el cenicitas porque no lo vi mover ni un solo dedo y…"

-"Desgraciadamente para ustedes, yo no seré su oponente"-interrumpió Yamiryuu y bajo su sombra se reveló ante ellas el dragón que ocasionó el ataque previo

-"¡Imposible!"-dijo Star

-"¿Pero cómo…?"-se preguntó Sun y Planet lo vio con sorpresa

-"No dejaré que las Pretty Cure se metan en el camino de Yamiryuu-sama"-dijo el dragón, nada más y nada menos que Zetpnir _(Moon: *Hace música dramática en el fondo* Sun: ¡Nooooo!)_

-"Es ese dragón prisma de antes…"-pensó Tsubachi

-"¡Hey, hey! ¡Denme un respiro!"-dijo Moon y luego caminó con pasos demandantes al pequeño-"¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí? ¿Tú eres amigo de Ryuko no es así?"

-"¿Qué haces del lado de ese malvado?"-le preguntó mientras señalaba a Yamiryuu, Zetpnir volteó a ver la mano de ella y en un movimiento embistió a Moon lanzándola fuertemente para ser receptada por Planet

-"¿Estás bien?"-preguntó Star

-"Mejor que nunca"-dijo con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba

-"Por esto es que no querías venir con nosotras ¿Zetpnir?"-le preguntó Planet

-"Yo odio a los humanos, los humanos son monstruos con mentes malignas"-exclamó mientras la punta de su cola empezaba a oscurecerse-"¡Ryuko es una humana! ¡Ryuko no es mi amiga!"-gritó mientras varios rayos de colores oscuros se reunían en su pecho y comenzaba a crecer

-"¿Huh?"-el especio comenzó a derrumbarse y ambos dragones salieron de ahí protegiendo a las chicas

-"¿Qué?"-Moon y las demás observaron como Zetpnir se había transformado en un enorme dragón de color azul oscuro con varias brumas oscuras moviéndose en su cuerpo, espinas recorriendo desde su espalda hasta su cola, la cual terminaba en una punta de lanza, sus extremidades habían crecido, sus alas eran más grandes y tenia dos articulaciones con forma de garras que sobresalían de su espalda-"¡ROOOOOAAAAAARRR!".

{Fin del OST}

{Continúa Antinomie}

Asmod ofrecía la mano que Love estaba a punto de agarrar, y luego se detuvo:

-"No…"-murmuró y comenzó a apretarla para formar un puño-"No quiero elegir algo así"

-"Ya veo ¿Está relacionado con que eres Pretty Cure?"-dijo él-"No te angusties por eso, por ejemplo, Cure Blaze se dejó llevar por sus deseos más oscuros que le dio el Nightmare Smoke y mató cientos de dragones, aún así ustedes no sienten rencor hacia ella"

-"Que seas Pretty Cure, no significa que tengas que ir todo el tiempo al lado de la justicia"-Love algo impactada por sus palabras, recobró la calma del asunto

-"¡No estoy obligada, pero…!"-exclamó, luego tomó un profundo respiro y gritó-"¡A mi me gusta ver a la gente que quiero sonreír y ser felices!"

-"¿Qué?"-Asmod se vio sorprendido cuando Cure Love se liberó de su control teniendo un aura dorada alrededor de su cuerpo, dando un salto hacia él para darle un golpe en el pecho justo donde estaba el corazón y casi atravesando el otro lado

-"Hehehehehe…"-Lilinth alzó sus cadenas con las que tenía atrapada a Future y Belzeck se preparó para usar el humo plateado de nuevo

-"Malditos…"-susurró ella mientras abría los ojos-"No me dejaré ganar aunque sean dos…"

-"¿Aún puedes decir tonterías?"-Lilinth hizo que estas la apretaran más fuerte-"Si Cure Blaze no pudo con nosotros ¿crees que tú puedes con solo dos de nosotros, si quiera uno?"

-"¡Es hora de que te tomes un descanso!"-Future cerró los ojos para no caer en la hipnosis de Belzeck

Abajo, las hadas veían desde las escaleras la enorme nube donde se encontraban las chicas:

-"¡Love! ¡Future!"-exclamaban Mary y Lucy-"¡Ustedes pueden!"

-"Claro que pueden…"-dijo Kinryuu mientras él y Ginryuu aterrizaban cerca de ellos

-"¿Qué ocurrió con Ryuko-kuri?"-preguntó Sparkly

-"No debemos preocuparnos por ello, ya está resuelto por alguien más"-dijo Ginryuu

-"Por nuestra parte, ya ha llegado el momento de actuar"-dijo Kinryuu

-"¿Cure Blaze, eh?"-dijo apretando los puños-"Lamento decirles que para su pena…"

-"¡Así no es como trabajo yo!"-el aura plateada de su sueño la cubrió al tiempo que Belzeck lanzó el humo, este intentaba atravesar el aura para entrar en Future, ella sin poder aguantar mucho exclamó-"¡No me comparen con otras Pretty Cure...lo único que tenemos en común es que protegeremos lo que es necesario proteger!"

-"¡Siendo así, yo protegeré…"-las cadenas empezaron a ablandarse ante ella y movió sus brazos para alzar a Lilinth

-"¿Qué?"-ella intentó retomar el control pero las cadenas estaban cubiertas del aura plateada dejándolas fuera de su guardia

-"¡Eso significa que definitivamente no descansaré hasta que los sueños de todos reciban mi amor eterno!"-Love continuó golpeándolo hasta que le dio uno en la cara destrozando sus gafas en su tracto nasal (_¡A la versh! ¡Eso debe doler! _)

-"…el futuro del Paraíso de los Dragones!"-exclamó lanzando a Lilinth con las cadenas contra Belzeck haciendo que se impactaran, luego les dio una vuelta a ambos y los atrajo hacia ella para romper las cadenas justo en sus cabezas de un golpe.

-"¡Ya se me agotó la paciencia!"-exclamaron los tres cazadores creando con furia un rayo cada uno y lanzándolos a las Cures con las que combatían, ellas se prepararon para recibirlo cuando dos columnas de luz, dorada y plateada se atravesaron entre la nube y bloquearon estos ataques a tiempo haciendo que aquel humo desapareciera.

-"Porque yo no tengo a nadie de importancia…"-dijo Blaze a Ryuko-"Los humanos, los dragones…de por sí todos somos bestias sin misericordia"

-"De no ser por ellos, yo no hubiese terminado así"-dijo con tono rudo.

El dragón en el que se había convertido Zetpnir esperaba impaciente para atacar a las Pretty Cure Cosmos:

-"Que nostálgico…"-dijo Yamiryuu quien lo rodeaba-"Este pequeño dragón prisma como yo, aliado a una humana y ahora enemigo de las guerreras legendarias"

-"Con la diferencia de que esta vez no van a ser ni esclavas"-entre cerró los ojos y Sun se dio cuenta de algo

-"No me digas que ¿tú causaste que Cure Blaze matara a todos esos dragones?"-exclamó sorprendiendo a las otras tres

-"¿¡Qué!?"-gritó Moon impactada

-"Exactamente…"-respondió él-"Cuando obtuve esta apariencia, los Devil Hunters aparecieron de una dimensión misteriosa y trajeron con ellos, el Nightmare Smoke"

-"Eso quiere decir ¿Qué en realidad ellos no son…?"-preguntó Planet

-"¿Mis creaciones? No, pero ser mis sirvientes fue su precio de que no los destruyera"-explicó-"Aunque, ellos son igual o peor que yo"

-"¿Huh?"-Yamiryuu vio un brillo muy lejano y supo de dónde provenía

-"Bien, se acabó la charla"-se preparó para salir volando-"Tengo un mundo que destruir"

-"¡Espera ahí!"-exclamó Moon intentando seguirlo sobre Tsubachi cuando Zetpnir se cruzó en su camino

-"Rayos…"-maldijo por lo bajo y saltó sobre el dragón que estaba para dirigirse al otro con un puño-"¡Seas quien seas no permitiré que te metas en mi camino!".

{OST de fondo: Swordland de Yuki Kajiura}

Las dos columnas de luz habían envuelto a Cure Love y Cure Future:

-"¿Y esto que es?"-se preguntó Love viendo a sus alrededores

-"Cure Love"-Kinryuu apareció frente a ella así como Ginryuu frente a Future-"Tú impulso de heroína, de cuidar de los sueños de todos me han llamado"

-"Tú anhelo de heroína, de proteger el futuro de este mundo, me han llamado"-dijo Ginryuu a Future

-"¿Llamando? ¿No me digas que esta era tu misión?"-preguntó Love, una bola de luz salió del pecho de los dragones y se insertó en los objetos de transformación de las cures

-"¡Ahora, nuestro poder conectado desbordara la luz sagrada!"-exclamaron los dos dragones y los cuatro fueron juntados

-"Love…"-Future sostenía su Star Compact

-"Future, hagamos esto"-dijo ella sosteniendo su broche

-"Pretty Cure Double Dragon…"-alzaron los objetos que brillaban-"…Make Up!"-y estos desplegaron lazos dorados y plateados envolviendo a las chicas hasta formar huevos brillantes.

Estos comenzaron a quebrarse liberando a las guerreras con sus trajes de un color más claro y añadidos en colores dorado y plateado. La tiara de Cure Love ahora tenía picos hacia arriba con filo dorado y los corazones a los lados tenían cristales dorados, hombreras doradas con forma de garras de dragón sobre sus hombros, un corte de pañuelo dorado hacia arriba sobre el Broche, sus manos tenían guantes de metal dorado con corazones rojos en el centro y también coderas del mismo diseño, la capa sobre su falda lila ahora era de metal con bordes dorados y sus botas eran más puntiagudas.

Cure Future ahora tenía una tiara al frente con la forma de una pequeña cabeza de dragón plateado de las que salían alas blancas como líneas y una estrella en la frente, los coleteros de estrella tenían tres pares de alas a ambos lados, hombreras, guantes y coderas del mismo estilo de Cure Love pero plateadas y con estrellas amarillas y sus botas ahora también eran metalizadas y puntiagudas.

Las dos voltearon hacia el frente y abrieron los ojos cuyas pupilas ahora tenían llamas doradas y plateadas que se movían, extendieron el brazo libre hacia un lado y Sparkly y Glittery flotando con una magia misteriosa brindaron los sellos brillantes a sus manos, y de ellos aparecieron el Love Spear y el Future Bow. Ambas saltaron hacia arriba y aterrizaron en las espaldas de Kiryuu y Ginryuu, los dragones planearon hacia el frente dispersando el resto de la nube oscura y los Devil Hunters pudieron ver a las Pretty Cure en su nueva transformación:

-"¡Cargando los hermosos sueños de los dragones!"-dijeron ambas cruzando sus armas hacia arriba

-"Golden Dragon Cure Love!"

-"Silver Dragon Cure Future!"

{Fin del OST}

Los tres cazadores no se veían nada temerosos frente a ellas, en vez de ello, Asmod retiraba la sangre de su nariz mientras mantenía una sonrisa:

-"Ustedes…"-extendió sus brazos a los lados mientras Belzeck mordía su mano y Lilinth apretaba una cadena en su muñeca para hacerse sangrar y los tres se sujetaron de las manos cubiertas de su sangre-"¡No son las únicas que pueden obtener un poder avanzado!"

La sangre comenzó a fluir de manera descontrolada entre los tres y sus cuerpos se cubrieron de ella hasta oscurecer su piel y hacerlos más atribuidos rompiendo parte de sus ropas, alas de polvo negro surgían de sus espaldas y sus ojos humanos se convertían en solo huecos, además de que sus brazos y piernas estaban compuestos de tres garras con tres uñas

-"¡Prepárense, Pretty Cure!"-exclamaron los tres después de completar su transformación.

{OST de fondo: No-scape de Yuki Kajiura (SAO II ost)}

-"¡AHHHH!"-Moon le lanzó el golpe a Zetpnir quien lo receptó con una sus articulaciones extra y ejerciendo fuerza en ella la lanzó de vuelta, Planet la recogió cuando Midoi planeó para ello

Tsubachi se puso detrás de Zetpnir y lo cubrió con sus plumas blancas bloqueando sus movimientos y obligándolo a descender. En ello, se unió al resto y también descendieron:

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"-preguntó por Moon

-"¡He dicho que mejor que nunca!"-ella se levantó por si sola

-"No tenemos tiempo de esto, debemos evitar que Yamiryuu cruce el portal"-dijo Sun

-"Ahora que lo mencionas ¿la dirección que tomó no es el pueblo de los dragones dónde estábamos?"-preguntó Star

-"¡GARRRRRGGHHHH!"-Zetpnir se liberó del manto de plumas y voló rápidamente para atacar, Sun y Planet se movieron al mismo tiempo para frenar sus garras, él movió sus articulaciones extra para atacarlas y fue detenido en ese instante por la filosa cola de Mashuun

-"¿Mashuun?- preguntó Sun y luego una fuerza misteriosa lo lanzó lejos

-"¡Shinra!"-exclamó Planet

-"Nuestro deber es pelear a su lado, los dragones no dejamos que nuestros compañeros sean heridos cuando podemos salvarlos"-Moon caminó hacia adelante sobrepasándolos y observó a Zetpnir

-"Entonces…váyanse"-dijo

-"¿Moon…?"-Star la vio incrédula

-"En este momento, ese dragón puede lastimar dragones inocentes…"-continuó-"Llévense a los dragones de aquí y vayan hacia dónde se dirige Yamiryuu, nosotras nos encargaremos de él"

-"¿Así tiene que ser?"-preguntó Tsubachi

-"Debe, ¿Acaso no te preocupa tu hermanita?"

-"…"-Tsubachi se quedó en silencio-"Ya veo como son las cosas…"-levantó las alas

-"Midoi, Mashuun, encárguense de los dragones de aquí"-dijo-"Yo y Shinra iremos al pueblo del este"

-"¡Si!"-los dragones volaron mientras las Pretty Cure se ponían en línea, Zetpnir se levantó furioso para volver a atacar

{OST: Warp vs PreCure de Takaki Hiroshi}

-"¡Ahhh!"-Cure Moon se impulsó para atacarlo con un puño, Zetpnir furioso también se dirigió a ella y chocaron, el dragón había aguantado su golpe con su cabeza, ella rio por lo bajo y usó su espejo en la otra mano para empujarlo hacia atrás con su ataque brillante.

El dragón fue recibido por Sun y Star quienes agarraron sus alas a los lados y comenzaron a halarlas hacia atrás para inmovilizarlo, enloquecido intentó quitárselas de encima y las levantó junto con sus alas para lanzarlas hacia arriba de un giro, al voltear, Planet intentó golpearlo con el Planet Rod que agarró con sus brazos extra:

-"¿De verdad está bien para ti decir eso?"-le preguntó-"¿No se supone que tú y Ryuko son amigos muy unidos?"-el dragón solo rugió e intentó lanzarle un rayo a Planet hasta que Star pateó su hocico para que el rayo se fuera hacia arriba

-"¡Así es! ¡Estoy segura de que Ryuko-chan estará muy preocupada por ti!"-exclamó la cure cuando recibió un coletazo, después él emprendió vuelo y dos fechas eléctricas lanzadas por Cure Sun en sus extremidades

-"¡No dejes que Yamiryuu haga que destruyas todo lo que quieres!"-dijo Sun para luego lanzarle una gran flecha verde, el la destruyó con su filosa cola y en su distracción Moon se colocó frente a él apretando sus puños

-"¡Recuerda, los amigos en los que confías!"-su grito hizo que recordara cuando Love le ofreció ser su amiga y el la rechazó haciendo que Ryuko dijera que no era su amigo

-"¡URAAAAHHH!"-gruño con furia antes de recibir el golpe de la guerrera en su estómago y las otras tres lo atacaron por la espalda con una triple patada

-"Cállense…"-pronunció el dragón y luego las empujó a todas con su propia fuerza, ellas aterrizaron en el suelo y Zetpnir se dispuso a lanzar un rayo de cristal hacia ellas por el suelo creando cristales filosos-"¡Cállense!"

-"Pretty Cure Cosmic Kaleidoscope Burst!"-Cure Moon, Sun y Star lanzaron este ataque para contrarrestar el rayo mientras Planet las miraba atrás, notó que los cristales iban hacia sus compañeras y colocó un escudo para protegerlas mientras ellas seguían luchando

-"¿Porqué…? ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!"-le gritó Moon furiosa-"¡Los humanos, las Pretty Cure, los dragones…no todos son malos o buenos!"

-"¡Cierra la boca!"-exclamó este rompiendo su ataque de un momento a otro-"¡Ryuko no es mi amiga!"-gritó dirigiendo a ellas un rayo diferente de su boca que explotó potentemente erradicando todo a su alrededor.

{Fin del OST}

Aterrizó y no vio a ninguna Pretty Cure en el camino:

-"Ahora solo quedan…las amigas de Ryuko…"-dijo mientras emprendía vuelo a la Cordillera Élite.

Allí, las cures con armaduras y los cazadores se preparaban para luchar:

{OST de fondo: Chikai no Ken de Hiroaki Sano}

-"¿Así que este es su verdadero poder,eh?"-dijo Silver Dragon Cure Future

-"Eso parece…de todas maneras vamos por ellos"-dijo Golden Dragon Cure Love

-"Ustedes se volverán esclavas de Yamiryuu-sama así como las otras cuatro"-dijo Lilinth

\- "Las destrozaremos con nuestras propias manos" – dijo Belzeck furioso

-"¡Aquí comienza su exilio! ¡Pretty Cure!"- exclamó Asmod y luego los tres se dirigieron a ellas

-"¡Los cuatro, no perderemos!"-dijeron desde el corazón las dos guardianas y los dragones

{Fin del OST}

{OST de fondo: Dog Fight de Hiroaki Sano}

Asmod voló hacia Cure Love sobrepasando la cabeza de Kinryuu para darle un puño, ella lo bloqueó con su hombro derecho y volteó su brazo para enredar el de su adversario de manera que al final lo tenia agarrado y lo impulsó hacia su lado, luego comenzó a darle un combo de patadas para empujarlo hacia la cola del dragón. Él detuvo la trayectoria y se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella quien se preparó para debatirse entre golpes y patadas contra este.

Cure Future detuvo el ataque de frente de Lilinth y Belzeck con sus puños siendo arrastrada hasta la parte baja de Ginryuu, cuando no pudo aguantar micho más, sonrió y se agachó, entonces el dragón movió su cola para azotar a los villanos lejos de ella

-"¡Tú maldito!"-Lilinth lanzó las esferas que tenía en su cinturón, las cuales eran cadenas rastreadoras de hielo, trueno y fuego

-"Future Rockets!"-Cure Future eliminó las cadenas de trueno con su ataque a la vez que el aliento plateado de Ginryuu se encargaba de las de hielo haciendo que se derritieran para apagar las de fuego

-"¡Dejaste una apertura!"-dijo Belzeck dándole por la espalda a la vez que Love era retenida con una maniobra de artes marciales por Asmod

-"Es un desperdicio…"-dijo este-"Hubieras sido una excelente esposa…"

-"¿Qué has dicho…?"-preguntó Love con cierta furia, luego cerró los ojos y Kinryuu respondió a ese estímulo abriendo más los suyos

-"Entendido…"-y dio una pirueta en el aire haciendo que se deshiciera la posición en la que estaban ambos y Love tomó a Asmod del cuello al tiempo que el dragón retomó su posición y ella lo estrelló contra él

-"¡Yo no acepto ese tipo de cumplidos de alguien como tú!"-exclamó clavando la Love Spear entre sus manos (_No se preocupen, Kinryuu tiene armadura completa, así que no sintió eso :D_)

-"Ya veo…"-Asmod se liberó al desvanecerse como una sombra y agarró a Love por el cuello

-"¡Acabaremos contigo en este instante!"-dijeron Belzeck y Lilinth colocándose a ambos lados de Future para atacarla con sus poderes, ella al haberse apenas levantado los vio venir y los detuvo con sus manos

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡Ustedes…van a ser los acabados!"-dijo ella alzando su rostro con una sonrisa mientras saltaba para darles una patada a cada uno, a lo porrista, luego tomó sus brazos y los lanzó hacia el frente

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde se fue tu confianza de hace un rato?"-preguntó Asmod

-"Aquí…supongo"-dijo ella poniendo su mano en el pecho de este y creando una explosión de energía dorada que lanzó a Asmod hacia la cabeza de Kinryuu, este lo miraba como escoria haciéndolo enojar para atacarlo a él, y de dónde menos lo esperó, Love se balanceó con la cola del dragón para darle una patada en la quijada haciendo que se reuniera con los otros cazadores

{Fin del OST}

{OST de fondo: arc-en-ciel de Hiroaki Sano}

-"¡Es suficiente!"-gruño Asmod enojado y los tres volvieron a tomarse de los brazos, estando Lilinth estando en el medio, conectaron su energía para crear una gran esfera hecha de un líquido negro con ciertos reflejos verdes

Las chicas y los dragones también se prepararon para atacar:

-"¡Reciban la ira plateada…"-dijo Silver Dragon Cure Future tensando su arco

-"…de los dragones que surcan…"-dijo Golden Dragon Cure Love apuntando con su lanza en el mismo punto

-"…los cielos dorados!"-dijeron ambas y los dragones abrieron sus bocas conteniendo un aliento de fuego dorado y plateado respectivamente

-"¡Guiados por las guerreras armadas que buscan la paz!"-exclamaron ambos dragones, los Devil Hunters lanzaron su ataque

-"Pretty Cure…"-dijeron las cures y una llama con la forma de un corazón púrpura dentro de una estrella blanca se formó de el punto donde se cruzaban sus armas

-"…Dragon Rage Blast!"-exclamaron los cuatro a la vez lanzando el cuádruple ataque contra el ataque de ellos

{OST pausado}

-"¿De no ser por ellos…?"-preguntó Ryuko a Blaze

-"Los humanos hicieron que los dragones les temieran y odiasen, si no hubiesen empezado sus guerras, no tendría la necesidad de detenerlos…"-dijo Blaze con tono de ira en su voz

-"¡Pero, si no hubiese sido así… no te habrías vuelto una guerrera…!"-dijo Ryuko-"Y también, tampoco hubieses conocido a los dragones como el de hace rato…"

-"¡Y mejor así!"-exclamó enojada la Cure confundiendo a la niña.

{continua arc-en-ciel}

-"¡N-No nos dejaremos vencer de ustedes!"-dijo Lilinth

-"Nosotros... protegeremos este mundo…y nuestro mundo"-dijo las cures mientras su fuego comenzaba a superar el de los cazadores y los de los dragones tomaban forma de dragones largos y empezaban a girar para aumentar la potencia

-"¡A este ritmo…!"-Belzeck temió que no resistieran más

-"¡Aún no, nosotros…no huimos de ese mugriento lugar para terminar así…!"-exclamó Asmod

-"¡AHHHHHHHH!"-las cures ponían más fuerza en el ataque y los cazadores se seguían resistiendo hasta que se escuchó el rugido de un dragón que los distrajo y para cuando se dieron cuenta

-"¡GAHHH!"-círculos de dagas de cristal flotaron a su alrededor y los atravesaron cruelmente en ángulos diagonales, su ataque se desvaneció y sus cuerpos fueron devorados a gran velocidad por los fuegos en forma de dragón

-"¿Ahh?"-las cures se vieron sorprendidas por lo ocurrido, ya que no parecía natural, mientras que estos gritaban de dolor siendo desintegrados al paso del ataque que hacía un bache sobre la tierra hasta que se desvaneció

{Fin del OST}

-"¿Pero…que fue lo que pasó…?"-se preguntó Love mientras los dragones aterrizaban en el suelo

-"¡Love!"-exclamó Mary mientras iba a abrazarla

-"¡Future!"-exclamó Lucy para hacer lo mismo pero se detuvieron cuando algo hizo temblar la tierra, al voltear vieron aterrizar a un dragón azul oscuro

-"¿Y este dragón?"-dijo Future sorprendida, este rugió de nuevo y Kinryuu y Ginryuu montaron un escudo sobre los demás cuando dagas de cristal aparecieron para irse contra las cures, las dagas se rompieron al tocar el escudo

-"¿Q-Que está pasando aquí-kuri?"-se preguntó Sparkly y los dragones deshicieron el escudo

-"¡Tú! ¿Porqué nos atacaste?"-Future lo señaló enfadada

-"Pretty Cure…"-dijo el dragón mientras agitaba la cola-"¡No son amigas!"

-"¿Ehh?"

-"Sean precavidas…"-dijo Ginryuu-"Este dragón podría ser aliado de Yamiryuu"

-"Más que eso, mira su cuerpo…"-dijo notando las brumas oscuras que se movían en él-"Es un dragón prisma"

-"¿Dijiste dragón prisma…?"-preguntó Future sin saber de que estaba hablando, pero Love recordó cuando Kinryuu le había dicho a Ginryuu que Zetpnir era uno de los últimos dragones prisma

{OST de fondo: Darkness Comes de Yuki Kajiura}

-"Podría ser que…"-Love saltó para quedar frente al dragón

-"¡Oye, ten cuidado!"-le regaño Future

-"¿Tú…eres Zetpnir no es así?"-le preguntó al dragón

-"¡RAHHHH!"-le atacó él con una de sus garras y ella lo paró con su lanza

-"¿Qué haces? ¡Somos amigas de Ryuko!"-Future retiró su garra de una patada para que ella y Love retrocedieran

-"¡No!"-exclamó él-"¡Ryuko no es amiga!"-exclamó soltando un aliento con la fuerza de un vendaval que ellas intentaron resistir

-"¿Qué tonterías dices?"-Future estaba enojada-"¡Ella sigue pensando que tú y todos los dragones son preciados!"

-"¡Sigue siendo tu amiga! ¡Aunque ella lo haya negado!"-le exclamó Love

-"¡Cierren la boca, humanas!"-Zetpnir lanzó el rayo explosivo hacia ellas y estas se protegieron con sus armas.

-"Ese dragón que viste, fue quien me llevó a la ruina"-dijo Blaze a la niña y una llama apareció entre ellas mostrando gráficamente cada cosa que Blaze iba a decir-"Se volvió lo único que tenía en el Paraíso de los dragones, yo cuidé de él todo este tiempo en el palacio…"

-"Pero no había nada que yo pudiese hacer, para salvarlo de su rencor pasado…"-dijo mientras la llama mostraba la punta negra de la cola del dragón-"Kami-sama lo dijo, pero seguí insistiendo en que él no se convertiría en tal monstruo…"

-"Ese dragón…¿es el ahora gobernador de las tinieblas?"-preguntó ella sorprendida

-"Lo peor, es cuando lo vi yo misma crecer en ese mal camino…"-dijo mientras la llama mostraba como el dragón pequeño le comenzaban a crecer plumas negras y se transformaba ahora en Yamiryuu, él cual huyó de la Cordillera Élite en sorpresa de Blaze y se fue al abismo donde se encontraba ahora la Ciudadela-cárcel, Blaze lo había seguido y allí lo encontró con los Devil Hunters-"Quise acabarlo para que nadie más lo hiciera…pero terminé haciendo lo contrario"-dijo mientras se mostraba a esta intentando darle en la cabeza con su mazo de picos, pero se arrepintió al último momento, dándole oportunidad a los cazadores de insertarle el Nightmare Smoke (_Sun: Espera… ¿Y le tenía rencor después de todo? Yo: No, la hizo esclava porque no quería matarla después de todo_)

-"No puede ser…"-Ryuko estaba sorprendida y sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que sentía por la historia de Cure Blaze

-"Los dragones prismas…"-mencionó mientras hacia desaparecer esa llama de un chasquido señalando a otra detrás de Ryuko-"Son dragones muy delicados cuando se trata de emociones malignas, si llegan a sufrir ira y rencor, su cola se oscurece y no puede desaparecer fácilmente…" (_Como los Uchihas, pero sin el sobrevalorado sharingan_. _Moon: __Malditos Uchihas, tienen la culpa de todo, igual que Bianca)_

-"Los dragones prisma…"-Ryuko se quedó pensativa hasta que la voz de Cure Love la devolvió a la realidad

-"¡Detente, Zetpnir!"-fue lo que exclamó, Ryuko volteó viendo en la llama detrás suyo la batalla entre las Cures y el dragón

-"¿Zet-chan?"-al verlo fijamente notó que era totalmente diferente-"¿Qué…? ¡Ese no es Zet-chan!"

-"Él es un dragón prisma si no me equivoco"-le dijo Blaze-"Cuando desarrollan sus pensamientos sinceros al máximo, su forma cambia de manera distinta, ninguna igual a otro dragón y su cola está negra como puedes ver"

-"Zet-chan…"-eso preocupó a Ryuko-"¿Porqué…porqué estás luchando contra Airu y Mirai?"

-"¡Desaparezcan!"-exclamó haciendo más fuerte su ataque aunque ellas seguían resistiendo

-"¡Zet-chan, detente, Zet-chan!"-gritaba Ryuko ante lo que veía

-"Aunque estuvieses presente, tú voz no lo alcanzará"-dijo Blaze

-"¡Si ustedes no hubiesen llegado…si Ryuko no las hubiera traído aquí…nosotros aún seguiríamos jugando juntos como siempre!"-la rabia de Zetpnir aumentó y varios pilares de cristal comenzaban a rodear el lugar

-"Esto se está saliendo de control…"-dijo Ginryuu y ambos dragones con las hadas escondidas en sus cuellos volaron para ayudar a las Pretty Cure

-"Zet-chan…"-Ryuko se arrodilló en el suelo luego de escucharlo, luego vio a Kinryuu y Ginryuu agarrarlo del cuello para que dejara de atacar y tumbarlo contra el suelo

-"¡No!"

-"Cure Love, Cure Future, terminen con esto en este instante"-dijo Kinryuu

-"¿Ehh? Pero…"-Love estaba insegura

-"Entiendo, debemos hacerlo para que vuelva a la normalidad"-dijo Future

-"No me estorben…"-Zetpnir intentaba soltarse pero ambos dragones eran demasiado fuertes para él, al ver a las Pretty Cure preparar sus armas para atacarlo, el temor nubló sus ojos y convocó inconsciente cristales del suelo para alejarlos y después su cuerpo comenzó a brillar liberando una onda radiante explosiva que hirió a los presentes

-"¡Chicos!"-Ryuko estaba preocupada-"Zet-chan…"-recordó la expresión de este cuando le dijo que ya no eran amigos-"Es mi culpa…"

-"Lo ves, Ryuko Kisekino…"-dijo Blaze con la cabeza baja-"Los dragones no confían en los humanos, los humanos temen de los dragones…no hay manera alguna de que este tierra tenga paz"

-"No hay manera de vivir, sin que varios de ellos en un lado u otro mueran…"

{Fin del OST}

{OST de fondo: Tiny Miracle de Hiroshi Takaki}

-"Eso no es cierto…"-dijo Ryuko recordando cuando de bebé la cuidaba el anciano dragón, también cuando comía las manzanas de un dragón vecino y levantaba sus brazos como alas mientras ayudaba a un dragón pequeño a aprender a volar-"Si es posible llevarnos bien, los dragones son seres místicos que saben cuando algo es malo o bueno"

Después vio en la llama a sus heridas amigas y recordó cuando Mirai y ella estaban en la azotea del hospital, ella le dio un jugo y empezaron a competir por quien lo bebía más rápido; incluso también cuando se había perdido y Airu y su guardaespaldas la llevaron a la casa donde empezaron a jugar a las muñecas. Y después de tanto tiempo, ellas no se hubiesen olvidado de ella, así como también le agradaron Sylvia y las demás.

-"Yo…no sé como son los humanos realmente, los que encontraste son malos, los que yo encontré son buenos"-dijo mientras se levantaba-"Y ahora, frente a nosotras los dragones y las Pretty Cure están peleando codo a codo"

-"¡Eso es gracias a Blaze-san!"-le exclamó a ella

-"¿Qué has dicho…?"

-"¡Somos iguales, dragones y humanos!"-dijo ella-"Podemos disfrutar de nuestros mundos igualmente, podemos reír y llorar igualmente, peleamos por lo que nos importa…"-en su mente cruzó el momento donde encontró el huevo de Zetpnir en una gruta, un huevo carmesí que ya estaba roto y dentro de él estaba el dragón temiendo del mundo exterior. Ella le extendió los brazos y después de un rato el se lanzó a abrazarla y lamerle la mejilla, y después cuando estaba más crecido y jugaban juntos-"¡Yo…quiero pelear para mantener a mis amigos de ambos mundos a salvo!"

-"Tú…"

-"Blaze-san…"-se dirigió a ella con su pequeña sonrisa-"¿Blaze-san también quiere a su amigo de vuelta no es verdad? ¡Por eso también quiero pelear!"

-"¿Mi amigo…?"

-"Puedo verlo muy bien, las llamas de tu corazón bailan con mis palabras"-dijo Ryuko, en ese momento la guerrera se agachó hacia ella y sonrió al fin

-"Tienes razón, están bailando…"-comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos y ya no tenía el aspecto demacrado de antes

-"¿Huh?"-la marca de su mano comenzó a brillar y entre ellas apareció el Miracle Dragon Book

-"Libro que lleva el poder de las místicas criaturas, abre tu portada para recibir a tu nueva ama"-dijo Blaze tocando la cara del dragón en la portada y después esta se abrió y automáticamente se escribió Ryuko Kisekino en la primera página-"Mi sucesora, la guerrera legendaria Pretty Cure, guardiana de la llama milagrosa ¡revela tu poder a ella!"-el libro se cerró y fue recogido por Ryuko, después un círculo de llamas la rodeó, separándola de Blaze

-"Espera…"

-"Ryuko, por lo que quieres, pelea"- fue lo último que le dijo Blaze, ella sonrió feliz al saber que había pasado la supuesta prueba y se despidió de la guerrera.

{Fin del OST}

Luego, el dragón yin de la estatua del palacio comenzó a brillar en color rojo y ambos dragones de la estatua fueron cubiertos de una llama roja con centro blanco que se disparó lejos hasta donde estaba el campo de batalla:

-"¿Huh?"-Zetpnir miró una llama carmín flotando en el cielo

-"¿Qué es eso?"-preguntaron los dragones al levantarse, las cures vieron con sus ojos llameantes de quien se trataba

-"Esa es… ¿¡Ryuko!?" Exclamaron ambas. Ryuko se encontraba flotando mientras agarraba el libro con fuerza, luego lo contempló y cerrando los ojos dijo:

-"Por favor, dame el poder para ayudar a todos"

{Tema de transformación: Ryuuki no shoushi}

El ojo del dragón de la portada del libro brillo y este se abrió de una explosión de fuego, Ryuko lo sostenía flotando entre sus manos, su vestido desapareció al ser rodeada de fuego y cuando llegó a la mitad exclamó:

-"Pretty Cure Mystic Arming!"-para luego dibujar una espiral roja en la hoja en blanco, esta expulsó fuego para formarse en un dragón en espiral con un rombo amarillo en el medio, Ryuko agarró el libro de cada lado y dragones naranjas rodearon sus brazos y ella los apartó hacia arriba mientras ellos se iban hacia todo su cuerpo, al estallar en sus brazos formaron sus mangas largas, bajando sus brazos se veía una chaqueta de tela de color carmín de donde provenían las mangas, que terminaban en dobleces amarillos, esta chaqueta tenía sujetadores amarillos en la parte de adelante, luego apareció un cinturón marrón del que surgió su falda roja, los dragones estallaron en sus piernas poniendo botas carmín hasta mas arriba de las rodillas con dobleces amarillos, dos llamas iluminaron en los tobillos convirtiéndose en botones con forma de llamas naranjas, arriba sobre su chaqueta apareció una capa roja con bordes amarillos y llamas en ambos lados, esta capa se dividía en dos partes unidas por un nudo en el cuello. Luego un dragón de fuego giró sobre su cabeza apareciendo un sombrero hinchado de color carmín con el símbolo dibujado por Ryuko en el cetro y dos pequeñas alas de dragón a los lados, ella lo colocó sobre su cabeza y su cabello corto se alargó en dos capas, una corta y otra hasta la cola de color naranja, abrió sus ojos que ahora eran de color azul pálido y floto hacia atrás, un par de alas cortas naranjas aparecieron en su espalda, estiró sus manos donde aparecieron guantes rojos y cerró el libro que viajó ubicándose en su cinturón y ella posó con las piernas cruzadas y su brazo derecho arriba.

-"¿Qué…?"-se preguntaron las cures-"¿Ryuko-chan se transformó en una Pretty Cure?"

-"Proteger a tus amigos independiente de su dimensión, comprender las tristezas y angustias para poder actuar…"-dijo la mujer de negro _(Moon: Kami-sama haciéndonos sospechar at every moment) _mientras observaba a la recién transformada Cure-"Usando estos para curar el alma quebrada de Cure Blaze, esa era tu prueba…"

-"¡Guardiana dragón que ilumina todo con la llama milagrosa!"-se presentó chasqueando sus dedos para aparecer una llama blanca con el centro rojo e hizo una espiral con ella-"¡Cure Dragon!"-posó imitando un dragón descendente y la llama se convertía atrás de ella en la silueta de un dragón.

{Fin del tema}

Cure Dragon voló como un rayo para pararse frente a Zetpnir:

-"¡Detente, Zet-chan!"-exclamó la chica mirándolo con pena

-"¡Espera, es peligroso…!"-le dijo Future levantándose pero Love la detuvo

-"No podemos hacer nada ahora"-le dijo-"Deja que ellos resuelvan"

{OST de fondo: Yuuki no sentai}

-"¡ROOOOOAAAAAARRR!"-gruñó el dragón dirigiéndole un zarpazo, inmediatamente ella lo detuvo de una patada alta para defenderse

-"¡Zet-chan, soy yo! ¡Ryuko!"-exclamó pero este solo forzaba más su garra-"No me escucha… ¡Perdón, Zet-chan!"-exclamó mientras su pie se cubría de fuego y de una explosión lo mandaba hacia arriba, ella voló hacia él frunciendo sus puños de los que surgían llamas naranjas y sus pies obtenían un brillo amarillo.

Al llegar a él, Zetpnir atacó a Cure Dragon con un rayo en forma de cristal cúbico, Dragon esperó la venida del rayo manteniendo su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba, cerró los ojos y dando un giro hacia abajo destruyó el ataque al impactarlo con las llamas naranjas, luego planeó hacia arriba y bajó para darle una doble patada con sus pies brillando por relámpagos para paralizar sus alas. Zetpnir adolorido intentó atacarla con una mordida, ella paró su hocico con una mano y con la otra comenzó a acariciarlo

-"Zet-chan…lo siento"-dijo mientras sonreía con tristeza-"Realmente no quise decir que tú no eres mi amigo…"-él alejó su hocico violentamente e intentó atacarla con sus articulaciones extras, ellas las esquivó velozmente-"¡Pero, realmente me enojó que no me apoyaras!"

-"¡Tú tampoco me apoyaste!"-exclamó él golpeando uno de sus hombros para alejarla-"¡Me dejaste solo!"-se dirigió para golpearla de nuevo

-"Esto no puede continuar…"-pensó Dragon y cerró sus ojos, el libro centelleo un poco y un escrito apareció en su mente, una llama azul apareció en su mano-"¡Lazos de ninfa!"_ (Sun: No tendría más sentido que fuese algo relacionado con los dragones? Yo: Existe uno llamado Dragón Ninfa, duda resuelta)_

-"Siren Dragon Chain!"-dijo dibujando una espiral que se convirtió en su signo de dragón y de él surgieron seis cadenas de agua que ataron las extremidades del dragón, Ryuko abrió el Miracle Dragon Book frente a él

{Fin del OST}

-"Tal vez…como dices, te dejé solo, así como todos me dejaron sola desde que nací"-tenía los ojos cerrados-"Pero, los dragones llegaron a mi y los llevo en mi corazón, a todos ustedes, y sé que todos ustedes me quieren así como yo los quiero, por eso no me sentí sola todo este tiempo ¿Zet-chan también no?"

-"¿Ahh?"

-"Tus padres murieron, los míos también pero yo llegué a ti ¿Seguías sintiéndote solo entonces?"

-"Yo…"-Zetpnir comenzaba a confundirse-"Yo…no lo sentía…"

Cure Dragon sonrió ante él y alzó el libro:

-"Espera ahí, te regresaré a como eras"-dijo mientras las páginas se pasaban hasta la cuarta parte

-"¡Llama milagrosa ilumina mi camino!"-exclamó y una gran llama blanca apareció del libro y se impulsó al cielo y creó un sol blanco, Dragon voló hacia él y su traje cambió a una armadura blanca con líneas rojas, con falda de metal, en su cabeza ahora estaba un yelmo con forma de la cabeza de un dragón con bigotes amarillos y ojos rojos y sus botas eran metalizadas. Al llegar al sol blanco, extendió sus brazos a los lados y este estalló dividiéndose en varios dragones de todos los colores que la rodeaban, dando un giro completo de frente se dirigió a Zeptnir seguida por los dragones

-"Pretty Cure Miracle Dragon Buster!"-exclamó volando hacia este con las manos extendidas, luego se detuvo en pleno vuelo y los dragones siguieron el rumbo chocando contra Zeptnir por cada lado hirviendo sobre él

-"Ghhh…ah…¡RAHHHH!"-exclamaba adolorido resistiendo que los dragones de colores quemaban la maldad dentro de él

-"¡Devuélvanme a mi amigo de vuelta!"-exclamó Ryuko mientras el último dragón de color rojo devoraba la cola de Zeptnir desvaneciendo la oscuridad completamente de él, este se desmayó en el aire y mientras caía, Ryuko tomó su garra para que no cayera pero ella no podía con su peso, ambos terminaron sobre una de las garras de Kinryuu.

Golden Dragon Cure Love y Silver Dragon Cure Future descendieron allí para acercarse a estos, Zeptnir despertó y vio a Cure Dragon aún con armadura sonriéndole:

-"¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Zet-chan!"

-"¿Ryuko…?"-se preguntó mientras intentaba orientarse-"¡Yo…!"

-"Está bien"-Ryuko lo abrazó-"Todo esta bien si Zet-chan no lo vuelve a hacer…"

-"Lo siento…"-dijo mirando a Love y a Future

-"Eso ya no tiene importancia ahora"-dijo la rubia

-"Nosotras confiamos en que solo necesitabas ser escuchado"-dijo Love

-"¡Cierto! ¡Debemos ir por Sylvia y las demás!"-exclamó Dragon acordándose

-"Ellas…yo también las ataqué…"-se deprimió Zetpnir

-"¡No te preocupes!"-dijo Mary

-"¡Luego podrás disculparte-rucchi!"-dijo Lucy

-"Además, no hay tiempo de eso…"-dijo el dragón pequeño-"¡Yamiryuu…él va a cruzar al mundo humano para destruirlo!"

-"¿Qué dices?"-se sorprendieron los demás

-"Debemos seguirlo…"-dijo Sparkly

-"Pero, las demás…"-dijo Glittery

-"Estarán bien…"-dijo Cure Dragon al sentir el caer de na semilla-"¡Debemos ir nosotras!"-las otras dos asintieron y volaron hacia el lugar.

{OST de fondo: Let Go de Yuuki Kajiura}

En la Aldea pacífica, los dragones veían como Yamiryuu se detenía en el cielo y miraba sobre todo buscando el resplandor de la puerta:

-"Ese mundo detrás de este, al fin podré cumplir con mi revancha"-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, vio desde la distancia que varios dragones adultos se dirigían a él-"¿Así que me han reconocido eh?"

-"¡Ataquen!"-exclamó uno verde y todos lanzaron su aliento al mismo tiempo para acabar con él, sin embargo, Yamiryuu realmente enojado lanzó uno más fuerte de color fucsia repeliendo los suyos y matando a varios de ellos en el intento hasta que solo quedaron sus esqueletos

-"¡Aniquilare todo lo que se meta en mi camino!"-exclamó lanzado un rayo de cristal al suelo para hacer que varios cristales surgieran para destruir el pueblo, pero este fue protegido por Tsubachi y Shinra quienes los alejaron con un manto de gravedad con una niebla desintegradora

-"¡Yamiryuu! ¡Esa ambición de venganza tuya será detenida!"-exclamó Tsubachi

-"¿Ustedes de nuevo eh? Pensé que el pequeño ya habría acabado con todos…"-dijo este haciendo que ellos dudaran un poco, en ese momento, el dragón oscuro encontró la abertura de la puerta detrás del pueblo y floto velozmente hacia allá, los dragones lo siguieron

-"¡Ahí está!"-exclamó Future viéndolo a lo lejos

-"¡Ese brillo, es la puerta, va a cruzarla!"-exclamó Dragon, Tsubachi y Shinra lograron pisarle los talones pero cuando Yamiryuu los vio

-"¡Molestas sabandijas!"-exclamó azotándolos con su cola de lado a lado para tirarlos

-"¡Oh no!"-dijo Love al ver a estos ser lanzados con violencia-"¿Kinryuu no podemos ir más rápido?"

-"Esto es lo más rápido que podemos volar aún con ustedes"-dijo este

-"¡Rayos, va a cruzar!"-exclamó Zetpnir mientras se veía que el resplandor comenzaba a tomar una forma lineal que se expandió como una puerta.

En el Paraíso de la Realidad, Jack montando en Õkaru vio el destello abrirse en medio del cúmulo de nubes reunido y no tuvo un buen presentimiento:

-"¡Algo va a salir de ahí!"-exclamó mientras Õkaru saltaba al rascacielos más alto de la ciudad cerca de allí

-"Después de esto, no puedo ir más alto"-dijo el lobo

-"No importa, alguno debe cruzar para ver donde se encuentran ellas"-dijo Jack

-"¡Allí vamos-dodi!"-exclamó Doggy y a Jack le dio una idea, el lobo saltó lo más alto mientras observaban la nariz de algo enorme salir del portal, luego Jack saltó de este tomando a Doggy

-"¡Oye…!"-Õkaru se vio sorprendido, Jack estiró el brazo con el que tenía al cachorro mientras este no captaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar y le dio vueltas como si fuese a lanzar una pelota de béisbol mientras cargaba un poco de su poder en el lanzamiento.

-"¡Cuento contigo, Doggy!"-exclamó lanzándolo con fuerza hacia donde se abría la puerta –"¡Super Doggy Attack!"- (_Yo: ¿Qué o_o? Moon: Había que terminar el chiste)_

-"¡D-D-D-Dodiiiiii!"-gritaba Doggy asustado mientras volaba sin control, Yamiryuu logró sacar parte de su cabeza y cuello

-"Hmmm…solo un poco más"

-"¡Dodiiii!"-el guía de las estrellas viajando a gran velocidad hacia y sin tiempo de reaccionar si quiera, se estrelló contra la nariz de Yamiryuu haciéndolo retroceder hasta que su cabeza no era visible en el mundo real.

{Fin del OST}

Love y Future vieron la cola del dragón cuando ya estaban realmente cerca y saltaron de los dragones donde se encontraban para agarrarla y halar a Yamiryuu de vuelta al Paraíso de los dragones, Doggy cayó después de cruzar la puerta mareado mientras decía:

-"Waaahh…todo da vueltas… ¿ya es mi hora de actuar-dodi?"- (_Lo hiciste de ptm… *se enorgullece*_) y terminó recogido por Dragon quien volaba sobre Zeptnir

-"¿Qué será este extraño perro?"-se preguntó ella

-"Malditas Pretty Cure, osaron a meterse en mi camino…"-dijo enojado el dragón emplumado

-"Así que este es el Gobernador de las tinieblas"-dijo Future

-"No permitiremos que sigas dañando este mundo y el nuestro"-dijo Love mientras los dragones armados, Cure Dragon y Zetpnir se reunían con ellas, estos dos últimos captaron su atención

-"Así que has decidido irte del lado de las Pretty Cure…"-murmuró en voz alta, Zetpnir frunció el seño mientras que Cure Dragon lo cubría con sus manos

-"¡Zet-chan es mi amigo! ¡Los dragones y los humanos pueden ser amigos también!"-le exclamó al dragón oscuro-"¿Tú también eres consciente de eso no es verdad?"

-"Qué cosas dices chiquilla…"-dijo algo alterado al escucharla y luego intentó atacarla con su cola, ella se preparó al igual que las otras dos cures para evitar el impacto. Un sonido cortante sonó despertando a Doggy de su desmayo temporal, sabiendo que era el detector de las estrellas:

-"¿Dodi? ¡Vienen-dodi!"- exclamó cuando un rayo con forma de planeta en órbita atravesó el cielo estallando en la cola de Yamiryuu

-"¿Quién…?"-se preguntó Future cuando voltearon a ver de dónde había venido

-"¡Con un demonio! ¡No voy a estar comiendo pastel tranquila hasta que acabe con este cenicitas!"- dijo Moon enojada chocando sus puños mientras volaba sobre Mashuun junto a Sun y Star y Planet, quien era la que lanzó el ataque, montadas en Midoi

-"¡Moon, chicas!"-miró Love sorprendida

-"Parece que salieron invictas…"-dijo Future aliviada

-"¡Chicas-dodi!"-les saludo Doggy desde Zetpnir

-"¿Ese es Doggy? ¿Cuándo llegó aquí?"-se preguntó Star, Tsubachi y Shinra venían volando hacia ellas

-"¡Lo lograron a tiempo!"-exclamó el primero

-"Si, tenías razón en dejarnos cerca de ahí"-dijo Mashuun recordando que cuando las Cures iban a recibir el ataque de Zetpnir, él hizo un escudo de platino con sus alas para protegerlas mientras que Midoi los ocultó en un manto de tierra

-"Gracias a los dos"-dijo Star acariciando la cabeza de Midoi

-"¡Malditos!"-Yamiryuu se enojó comenzando a enrollarse-"¡En ese caso acabaré tanto con los dragones presentes como con ustedes, Pretty Cure!"

-"¡No permitiremos eso!"-exclamó Dragon abriendo el Miracle Dragon Book mientras Zetpnir volaba hacia las Cosmos

{Tema de fondo: Glorious Break de Nana Mizuki}

-"¡Elementos que componen la Tierra, brinden firmeza a las Guardianas del Cosmos!"-exclamó dibujando el símbolo de Ceres (el planeta) y luego lo mostró a ellas haciendo que su luz se reflejara en sus espejos de transformación

-"¿Qué es esta luz?"-se preguntó Planet viendo su espejo, encima ahora ella y Moon estaban montadas sobre Shinra y Tsubachi

-"Siento que algo genial va a venir…"-dijo Moon-"¡Vamos!"-exclamó alzando su espejo junto con las demás

-"Pretty Cure Power of the Elemental Cosmos! Change it!"-exclamaron al mismo tiempo

Un túnel brillante se abrió sobre las cuatro Pretty Cure y estas echaron a volar hacia él. Moon se adelantó siendo rodeada por varias chispas plateadas y chocó sus puños formando unos guanteletes plateados. Se echó hacia adelante haciendo que su parte de arriba formase una especie de armadura con el cuello con dibujos de medias lunas y hombreras metalizadas. Pasó un dedo por su cinturón y este se transformó en un cinturón de eslabones plateados, y al final de sus cintas se añadieron unos bordes plateados. Debajo de su falda apareció una falda de tablas plateada y la punta de sus botas y la parte de arriba de recubrió de plata al chocar el tacón. Chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer una especie de alas metálicas en su pelo. Dando un salto hacia atrás, Moon desapareció mientras Sun aparecía flotando desde abajo.

Con un brazo extendido hacia arriba y otro sobre su pecho, dejó que las chispas naranjas cubrieran sus brazos hasta que los movió descubriendo unos guanteletes de bronce. Tocó delicadamente el lazo de su traje y bajo este apreció la parte de arriba de una armadura con un cuello con forma de alas. Golpeó su cadera formando un cinturón ancho de bronce con dibujos de rombos del que caían a cada lado un protector de cadera. Las puntas rojas de su vestido se adornaron con unas piezas de bronce al igual que la punta y el tacón de sus zapatos al echarlos hacia adelante. Tocó con la punta de su dedo dos veces cada lado de su cabeza, haciendo aparecer las mimas alas pero en bronce. Giró hacia un lado dando paso a Star.

La chica cerró los ojos cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Estos se cubrieron de chispas doradas y cuando los abrió desvelaron unos guanteletes dorados. Volvió a juntar sus manos cerca de su espejo y su chaqueta adquirió la parte de arriba de una armadura dorada con unas ondas en el cuello. Puso sus manos en su cadera convirtiendo su cinta en un cinturón dorado con diseño de chispas, y las bajó por su falda como si la estuviese alisando, haciendo crecer unas piezas doradas con forma de pétalos. Los bordes de su lazo trasero se recubrieron de oro. Empezó a dar palmas en sus piernas hasta llegar a los zapatos, cuyas puntas y tacones se recubrieron de un material dorado. Haciendo una señal con las manos, en su cabeza aparecieron unas alas de oro. Extendió entonces un brazo hacia la derecha, apareciendo Planet tras ella.

Con una mirada decidida movió su brazo hacia un lado cubriéndolo de chispas azules y giro cubriendo el otro también. Los cruzó desvelando unos guanteletes azules que brillaban como diamantes. Tocó con una mano un lado de su chaqueta y esta adquirió la parte de arriba de una armadura azulada con los bordes hacia arriba. Hizo pasar su mano por delante de su falda arrastrando varias chispas azules que se pegaron en la parte inferior, produciendo un refuerzo de diamantes. Los bordes de su falda transparente se cubrieron de un material azulado y brillante. Levantó su pie y lo golpeó con el dorso de la mano, haciendo que la punta y el tacón se revistiesen del mismo material. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás recibió unas pequeñas alas de diamante.

-"¡La luna del dragón celestial que disipa las sombras, Armor Cure Moon!"

\- "¡El sol del dragón metal que combate el mal, Armor Cure Sun!"

\- "¡Las estrellas del dragón terrestre que destruyen la oscuridad, Armor Cure Star!"

-"¡El planeta del dragón gravitacional que predice el destino, Armor Cure Planet!"

-"¡Ahora también tienen poder de los dragones!"-exclamó Dragon ante la sorpresa de estas

-"¡AHHHH!"-Yamiryuu atacó enfurecido intentando atacarlas a mordidas, las cures montadas en los dragones volaron en direcciones diferentes para esquivarlo, estiró su cuerpo para ir por Love y Kinryuu

-"¡No escaparán!"-exclamó lanzando plumas negras desde su melena, Love saltó separándose de Kinryuu para esquivar algunas de ellas pero una hizo un corte en su pierna, el dragón negro aprovechó el momento para devorarla pero la Cure agarró sus mandíbulas lo más que pudo hasta que dejó que las cerrara para saltar sobre su nariz

-"¡Kinryuu!"-llamó al dragón mientras preparaba la Love Spear al cerrar los ojos y lanzó la lanza sobre el dragón negro, el dragón dorado siguiendo su deseo tomó el trayecto de la lanza y la agarró con sus patas traseras para ladear sobre la mitad del cuerpo del dragón negro haciendo un gran corte en su cuerpo hasta que este se movió por impulso mandándolo hacia arriba.

-"¡Hagámoslo!"-exclamó Planet montada en Shinra mientras que preparaba su Planet Hoop mientras este estaba brillando, luego saltó mientras Shinra lanzaba ondas invisibles en las que Planet podía pararse y ser impulsada hacia arriba-"¡Toma esto!"-exclamó la Cure atacándolo en la nuca casi letalmente

-"¡Apártate!"-Yamiryuu hizo una vuelta completa de espaldas para dejarla caer y tuvo en su vista a Cure Dragon y a Zeptnir y lanzó contra ellos varios cristales fucsias

-"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!"-exclamó Future mientras estaba sobre los hombros de Ginryuu con los brazos y piernas extendidos y este estaba de la misma manera formando una doble estrella como escudo-"¡Ahora!"

-"¡Mashuun, activa el mercurio!"-exclamó Sun mientras sostenía el Sun Disk y el dragón juntó sus alas para crear una bola de mercurio líquido, Sun lanzó el disco con fuerza para fusionar la con la bola de mercurio hacia el abdomen de Yamiryuu dándole un grave corte diagonal, la bola de mercurio transformó el disco en una masa maleable que agarró Cure Moon y se convirtió en una segunda guadaña

-"¡Es hora de que esas plumas floten Tsubachi!"-exclamó ella y el dragón la impulsó en un tornado de plumas que también cubrió al dragón desde la cola y mientras este se doblaba hacia adelante, Moon le hizo un corte en forma de x en todo el cuello

-"¡Raaaaaghhhh!"-Yamiryuu enfurecido y adolorido atacó al azar contra las cuatro previas Cures, logrando que una de sus garras le diera a Mashuun en una de sus alas haciéndole perder el equilibrio y descender hacia abajo; y también contra Future, aunque ella logró defenderse de sus cristales rompiéndolos con sus Future Rockets

Cure Moon y Tsubachi fueron por sus compañeros mientras Future y Planet y sus dragones distraían a Yamiryuu de lo que venía.

En el pueblo, los dragones salían de sus refugios para presenciar la batalla, cuando desde más arriba, Cure Star y Midoi descendían de lado a lado:

-"¡Por favor!"-exclamó ella sacando las Star Shurikens-"¡Protejamos juntos las sonrisas de todos!"

-"¡Si!"-Midoi lanzó de su espalda enredaderas que se ataron a las Shurikens, luego miró de principio a fin al largo dragón y lanzó las Shuriken con enredaderas haciendo que estas empezaran a girar y las enredaderas bloqueasen a Yamiryuu mientras que lo tiraban hacia abajo

-"¿Qué son esas?"-se preguntaba la multitud

-"Las que combaten contra Yamiryuu…"-dijo uno-"…¿Qué no son las Pretty Cure de antes?"

-"¡Hermano!"-exclamó la pequeña dragón rosa que Sylvia y Airu habían salvado reconociendo a Tsubachi, el anciano del pueblo vio cuando dos luces, púrpura y roja se dirigían hacia el dragón.

Desde arriba, Cure Love y Cure Dragon descendían brillando mientras preparaban sus puños:

-"¡Esas son…"-reconoció a Cure Love cuando esta la salvó y también a Cure Dragon por la mirada de determinación que tenía-"¡Ryuko!"

-"Pretty Cure Dragon Nobori Punch!"-exclamaron ambas dirigiendo su puño a Yamiryuu, este se defendió con un cristal surgiendo de su cuerpo

-"¡Pretty Cure…no permitiré que intervengan en mi venganza!"-el cristal comenzó a expandirse y su cuerpo creaba aún más, destrozando su piel

-"Después de todo este tiempo…¿Vengarse está bien para ti?"-le preguntó Dragon

-"¿Qué hay acerca de los sentimientos de Cure Blaze? ¡Ella se rehúso a matarte porque te quería!"-exclamó Golden Dragon Cure Love

-"Tonterías…ni siquiera ella era motivo para detenerme"-respondió él

-"¿Así son las cosas?"-exclamó Cure Moon volando hacia allá y golpeando el escudo de cristal más arriba-"¡Entonces eres igual de idiota que los humanos de los que quieres vengarte!"

-"¿Huh?"-las tres juntas rompieron el cristal mientras que el resto del cuerpo de Yamiryuu se destrozaba quedando solo un gran dragón cristalizado-"¡Aún no termina…!"

-"…"-Zetpnir veía con algo de lástima al dragón cristalizado

-"¡Tienes razón! ¡Aún no ha acabado!"-dijo Cure Dragon-"Pero…¡Ahora mismo haremos bailar las llamas de tu corazón!"

-"¡YEAARTH!"-Yamiryuu lanzó cristales de su cuerpo y las cures los esquivaron

-"¡Esos cristales son como los míos!"-exclamó Zetpnir-"¡Si tocan la tierra, el pueblo estará en peligro!"

-"¡No hay problema-merii!"-Mary usó sus poderes para tele transportarse junto con las otras tres hadas al suelo-"¡A la de tres!"

-"¡Pan…queso…y carne-merii!"-anunció Mary mientras que los cuatro formaban un escudo cuádruple (_¿Qué no era a la de tres? Pinshi Mary tragona…_)

-"¡Pretty Cure, adelante-dodi!"-exclamó Doggy y las siete Pretty Cure en sus dragones se pusieron alrededor de Yamiryuu

-"Miracle Dragon Book!"-exclamó Dragon abriendo el libro en unos páginas que brillaban con intensidad con el símbolo de su portada, este se extendió sobre Yamiryuu mientras las otras colocaban sus armas en posición conectándose con los puntos de la figura

-"¿Qué…? No puedo ni mover los párpados…"-se quejó mentalmente Yamiryuu

-"¡Junta todo el poder de nosotras las Guerreras Legendarias!"-exclamaron todas y de el símbolo surgieron varias esferas de luz flotando y rodeando a Yamiryuu

-"Pretty Cure Miracle Universal…"-exclamaron Moon, Love, Sun, Star, Future y Planet atacando con sus armas, la Moon Scythe al tocar las esferas de luz se transformó en una media luna que ató el largo cuerpo del enemigo, después el Sun Disk agarró su cuello teniendo las esferas de luz, las Star Shurikens ataron sus brazos a los lados, el Planet Hoop lo agredió con un gran choqie de fuerza y tocados por los rayos de la Love Spear y el Future Bow, el resto de las luces chocaron contra él como golpes, afligido por el dolor, Yamiryuu vio como Dragon volaba hacia él con un puño encendido con una llama blanca y roja

-"…Hit!"-exclamó ella mientras le golpeaba su frente de cristal, el dragón después, abrió los ojos y desde el Miracle Dragon Book, apareció Cure Blaze flotando frente a él

-"Tú…"

-"Ven aquí, mi amigo"-dijo Blaze, o más bien su alma, con los brazos abiertos-"¿Tú nombre, cuál es el que ella te da ha dado?"

-"Yo soy…"-mencionó él pasmado

-"Yo soy…Jaiet"-mencionó su yo más joven en un recuerdo, después su cabeza comenzara a colapsar así como el resto de su cuerpo por los golpes previos mientras cedía a recibir el abrazo de Blaze y al casi alcanzarla con sus uñas, se desvaneció completamente al igual que ella, a la vista de las guerreras legendarias.

{Fin del tema}

Un rato después, cuando los combatientes aterrizaron en el pueblo:

-"¡Ustedes! ¡Nunca les perdonaré que me dejarán atrás-dodi! ¡Se supone que soy su guía-dodi!"-se quejó Doggy dando golpecitos en la cabeza de Cure Moon, ya fastidiada lo quitó cogiéndolo de la piel

-"Cálmate, no te perdiste de mucho"-le dijo

-"Así que de eso nos habíamos olvidado…"-dijo Cure Star después de pensarlo (_Jajajajajajajajaja Pinshi Elyon después de 3 ovas te acuerdas XD_).

Después, los dragones del pueblo y muchos otros dragones que habían sido rescatados de la ciudadela de Yamiryuu se reunieron frente a ellas. Un aire de incomodidad se formó por unos minutos y luego se mostró el anciano:

-"Ryuko, Zetpnir…"-llamó a estos

-"Abuelo…"-Cure Dragon caminó hacia él hasta ponerse en frente

-"¿Tu te has convertido en una Pretty Cure, eh?"

-"Este…yo, no, nosotras…"-Dragon intentaba decirle algo

-"Ahorra tus palabras"-dijo el anciano y se dirigió al resto-"Nosotros estábamos equivocados desde el principio, con Cure Blaze y con ustedes"

-"Por salvar el Paraíso de los Dragones…creo no hay nada suficiente para recompensarles"-dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas apoyado en su bastón

-"Nosotras estamos bien así, no hay nada de que…"-intentó decir Cure Love pero fue interrumpida por Mary y Moon en sus hombros

-"¡Creo que darnos un gratis todo lo que puedas comer es una excelente recompensa!"-dijo Moon

-"¡Estoy de acuerdo-merii!"-dijo Mary

-"¿No soy la única que pensó que saltarían a decir eso verdad?"-preguntó Future

-"No"- dijo Star

-"Ya se esperaba" –dijo Planet

-"Yo también lo calculé" –dijo Sun

-"Me parece buena idea-dodi"-exclamó Doggy a la idea de Moon y Mary

-"Abuelo, con respecto a Cure Blaze…"-Cure Dragon regresó al tema-"Ella no merece vivir en nosotros como una chispa destructiva…"

-"Ya no lo es, ella también intentó salvarnos…eso fue lo que dijeron las hadas"-dijo el anciano

-"¡Quiero que hagamos algo en su honor! ¡Por la guerrera legendaria que en soledad protegía a todos los dragones! ¡Por favor!"-exclamó mientras hacia reverencia, sorprendiendo a los dragones, quienes no se veían muy seguros

-"Entiendo…"-dijo el anciano-"A partir de hoy, en el corazón de este paraíso, construiremos una estatua para honrar a Cure Blaze"

-"¡Si!"-después de su alegría, Dragon sacó y miró el Miracle Dragon Book mientras pensaba en su antecesora y luego su traje se desvaneció al igual que el de las guerreras legendarias

-"¿Ehh? ¿Volvimos a la normalidad?"-se preguntó Airu

-"¡No es justo! ¡Me encantaba esa armadura!"-se quejó Sylvia

-"Nuestro destino se ha cumplido, así que no hay necesidad de que sigan con esa forma"-dijo Tsubachi

-"Cierto ¿Qué pasará con ustedes ahora?"-preguntó Airu a Kinryuu

-"Hemos vivido por años en el Palacio del Dragón Flamígero, pero queremos cumplir nuestro propio deseo"-dijo Kinryuu

-"Volar sobre esta extensa tierra, la tierra que nuestra criadora siempre protegió"-dijo Ginryuu

-" En ese caso espero que vuestro deseo se cumpla." – sonrió Airu.

-"Si alguna vez necesitan ayuda, ya saben donde encontrarnos" – siguió Mirai

-"¡Hermano!"-dijo la dragón rosa abrazando a Tsubachi

-"Yo también tengo mis responsabilidades"-dijo el dragón celeste

\- "¡Más te vale que no caigas en la oscuridad otra vez!" – le dijo Sylvia sonriente. – "O vendré hasta aquí solo para golpearte en esas plumas tuyas."

-"Supongo que nosotros también nos despedimos"-dijo Shinra junto a Mashuun y Midoi

-"Cuida bien de los cultivos de todos, Midoi"-dijo Elyon

-"Espero ver las hermosas flores que plantas algún día, Elyon"-dijo este

\- "Te desearía suerte" – le dijo Mashuun a Clara. – "Pero con alguien de tu inteligencia no creo que sea necesario."

-"Gracias Mashuun". – sonrió la chica. – "Recuerda engrasar tus escamas para que no se oxiden."

\- "Ten cuidado, aunque esto será pacífico ahora nunca se sabe cuándo un nuevo mal puede atacar". – le dijo Bibiana a Shinra.

\- "No tienes de que preocuparte." – le respondió este. – "Nosotros los protegeremos a todos."

Entonces la panza de Mary comenzó a brillar:

-"Alguien se está comunicando…"-dijo Mary y luego saltó al frente mostrando un holograma

-"¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien allí-pinku?"-mencionó alguien al otro lado

-"Esa voz…"-Airu la reconoció

-"¡Pinku del Planeta de los Siete Colores-merii!"-exclamó Mary

-"¡Ah, Mary! Oye, ya se puede comunicar Murasaku-pinku"-dijo ella avisando al pingüino cuyo orbe usaban para comunicarse

-"Gracias, Murasaku"-dijo otra voz y Iris apareció en la pantalla

-"¿¡Cure Rainbow!?"-se sorprendió Airu y las demás también puesto que no sabían de ella

-"¿Dijiste Cure Rainbow? Esa guerrera legendaria…"-Bibi..ana la reconoció

-"Ha pasado un tiempo, Airu Mihara"-saludo la mujer

-"Ciertamente…pero ¿Porqué te estás comunicando ahora?"-dijo ella, Iris se puso seria

-"Debo completar una misión que Kami-sama me pidió"-luego volteó a ver a Ryuko-"Ryuko Kisekino, la guerrera de la llama milagrosa, Cure Dragon, debes venir a mi Planeta para ser entrenada adecuadamente, lo que te permitirá manejar el poder que has obtenido para proteger el Paraíso de los Dragones"

-"¿Entrenamiento…?"-se preguntó Ryuko, parecía que ahora venía lo emocionante para ella-"¿Fue eso lo que le dijo Kami-sama a usted?"

-"Efectivamente"

-"Otra vez ese tal Kami-sama…"-se lo pensó Sylvia

-"Este mundo es misterioso ¿De quién se tratará?"-se preguntó Clara-"No creo que hable de el Dios Blue de las HappinessCharge…"

\- "No, es algo un poco distinto." –sonrió Bibiana con suficiencia

-"¿No cree que es apresurado? Ryuko apenas es una niña"-le preguntó Mirai con respeto

-"Eso también lo he pensado…pero cuando ella quiere algo hecho, se hace"-dijo Iris en modo de queja-"Especialmente cuando se trata del destino…"

-"¡Entendido! ¡Iré a entrenar con usted!"-dijo Ryuko sorprendiendo un poco a los demás

-"¿Ahhh?"-Mirai no se lo creía

-"Finalmente recuperó su hogar y se va otra vez..."-dijo Elyon con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

-"¡Cure Rainbow-san! ¡Dejo mi entrenamiento en sus manos!"-dijo Ryuko haciendo reverencia

-"¡Yo también quisiera ir!"-exclamó Zetpnir a Iris

-"¿Zet-chan?"

-"Yo no volveré a separarme de mi amiga nunca más"-dijo este y la pequeña lo abrazó conmovida

-"¿Se puede?"-le preguntó ella

-"Ha…supongo que no hay ningún problema"-suspiró Iris y los dos pequeños celebraron

-"P-Pero…"-Mirai iba a renegar hasta que Airu la detuvo

-"No hay remedio, Mirai-chan"-dijo ella-"No podemos meternos en las decisiones de Ryuko-chan, además estoy segura de que se convertirá en una gran guardiana ¿verdad?"

-"A mi me parece todo muy extraño, pero supongo que tienes razón puesto que pudimos vencer gracias a ella y a los dragones"-dijo Mirai cruzada de brazos

-"Airu…Mirai…"-Ryuko se sintió conmovida por su apoyo-"¡Me esforzare!"-exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

{Ending (Sunny Side Hill): El festival de los dragones sigue si curso con las Pretty Cure de invitadas principales, luego se muestran a las chicas despidiéndose de Kinryuu y Ginryuu quienes empiezan su viaje, después a los dragones elementales tomando cada uno su rumbo y las chicas despiden a Ryuko y a Zetpnir quienes son recogidos por Clef en una plataforma, mientras flotan, Ryuko mira como en el centro del paraíso empiezan a construir la estatua prometida y la mira entretenida pensando en volver para verla finalizada. Finalmente el anciano guía a las Pretty Cure a la puerta y se despiden de ellas, las chicas y sus hadas cruzan el portal y se ven nuevamente con Jack y Õkaru}

-"Este si que fue un largo día…"-dijo Sylvia mientras se estiraba

-"Dicen que los días se hacen largos cuando no estás con las personas que amas"-dijo Jack-"Seguro me extrañaste ¿verdad precio…?"-en ese momento recibió un codazo en el estómago

-"¡Te dije que no le llamaras preciosa!"-exclamó ella

-"Son el uno para el otro…"-dijeron Clara y Airu con plenas sonrisas

-"Si es que no acaban matándose..."-se quejó Mirai

\- "Quien te dice que ese no es el verdadero plan de Sylvia." – suspiró Bibiana.

-"Es hora de que nos vayamos yendo…"-dijo Elyon revisando el reloj

-"Gracias por la comida y la aventura chicas"-dijo Sylvia mientras Õkaru tocaba con su pata la cabeza de Jack para revisar si seguía vivo

-"Espero nos volvamos a ver"

-"Dadlo por hecho"-Sylvia mostró pulgar arriba (_Eso no pasará…. ;^; pero se vale soñar :'v_), cuando las Cosmos se retiraban, Bibiana se quedó un poco atrás y volteó hacia Airu y Mirai

-"Por cierto, estén alerta de ahora en adelante…"-les advirtió

-"¿A qué te refieres-kuri?"-preguntó Sparkly

-"Los Devil Hunters…no eran enemigos cualquiera, puede ser que la única amenaza que enfrenten no sea la hija del Rey Pesadilla"-y después se fue con paso épico

-"¿Lady Hately no es la única…?"

-"Uhmmm, no concuerdo con su punto… A esos tres ya los destruimos, si aparecen más entonces serán pan comido"-dijo Mirai-"Concentrémonos en nuestra misión primordial ahora"

-"Tienes razón, rescataremos a Amore-san definitivamente"-dijo Airu mintras ambas miraban el atardecer.

FIN

**Corto Special:**

-"¡Con su autora Silvercutetamer! ¡Mejor dicho, Kelly! Upps, no espera ya lo había dicho"

-"¿De verdad estáis en disposición de escribir esto?"

-"¡Miren quiénes han llegado! ¡Cure Moon y Cure Sun, las autoras de Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

-"¡Saludos a todos!"

-"Hola!..."

-"Aunque alguien no esté de humor para saludar, ambas vienen a decirnos algunas palabras…¡Vamos, ya quiero leerlas! *^*"

-"Hola, somos Cure Moon… "- Moon saluda a la cámara efusivamente.

-"Y Cure Sun"– Sun saluda un tanto cortada.

-"Y queremos deciros un par de cosas en agradecimiento" – Moon saca un rollo de papel y lo extiende. El papel cae hasta que se pierde en el infinito.

-"¡Oh no! ¡Pensé que solo era el personaje!" – Kelly trata de huir.

-"No te preocupes, he traído algo para calmarla" – Sun saca una barrita de chocolate.

-"Alabada seas /._./"

-"Lo primero de todo, muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores de la OVA y esperamos que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como nosotras. Tanto nosotras como Kelly agradecemos muchísimo vuestro apoyo. También agradecer a todos los lectores de Eternal Dream Guardian y Pretty Cure Cosmos por apoyar ambas series. Escribir no siempre es sencillo y sabemos que Kelly ha tenido algunos problemas al escribirla, pero no se merece sino aún más admiración por nuestra parte de la que ya tiene."

-"Queremos agradecerle que haya contado con nosotras para este proyecto a pesar de que realmente tan solo hemos redactado algunos detalles mínimos"

-"¡Exacto queridos amigos! Kelly ha escrito toda la OVA ella solita y el resultado no podría ser mejor. Tiene todo nuestro respeto, no tan solo por saber hacer una OVA interesante y divertida, sino también por respetar el carácter de los personajes e incluirlo en la historia con esa maestría. Mezclar dos historias no siempre es sencillo, y menos para hacer una nueva aventura, pero Kelly ha sido capaz de hacerla con sobresaliente"

-"Por eso, y antes de que Moon comience una espiral de conversación sin final" – Sun lanza la chocolatina para despistar a Moon y lanza el rollo de papel a lo lejos. – 'De parte de las dos os decimos tanto a Kelly como a los lectores"

-"¡Muchas gracias!"– gritan las dos. –" ¡Y esperamos que esta no sea la última aventura que os mostremos!"

-"¡Buaaaaah!"-yo llorando a mares

-"¿Qué? No te vas a poner a hacer una escena ¿cierto?"-Moon termina su chocolatina

-"Es tan conmovedor, gracias…"

-"...De todas maneras démosle un final con una sonrisa"-dijo Sun

-"¿Final? ¡No, espera…!"-se cierra el telón

**Fin del corto**

{Anuncio secreto _(Moon y Sun: ¿Qué? ¿¡Un anuncio secreto!?)}_

{Música de fondo: Angel Blossom de Nana Mizuki}

"Este universo está plagado de michas dimensiones distintas…pero esos seres no son dimensionales…yo les llamo anti-dioses, es su misión detenerlos junto con los tesoros místicos"

"Pretty Cure, Mystic Arming!"

"¡Las legendas reunidas, Mystical Legend Pretty Cure!"

Pronto 2017

{Fin del anuncio secreto}


End file.
